It was the Blue
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: School was the only 'Normal' thing in Kara's life. But soon even that becomes Unordinary when she suddenly befriends a certain Lena Luthor, secrets, reputation, and Problems interfere. But Kara is determined to hold on to the Luthor, and goes against all odds, actually giving her all into the unlikely Friendship, confident that Lena would prevail over who she may or may not be.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a High school AU. and Characters may be OOC, I apologize.**

 ** _Rated:_ T (Rating may be subject to change)**

 **Language, Violence, and Alcohol.**

 ** _Genre_ :**

 **Drama, Romance, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst to come.**

 ** _Chapter: National High_**

It was finally the first day of junior year for a certain Kara Danvers, she was certainly hoping for another uneventful, ordinary year, like her other past two school years. She didn't have much suspicion on what might this year bring, and she would certainly be surprised by the end of it.

"Kara!", a voice called out from down stairs.

A certain blonde rolled over in her bed, she released a heavy sigh, 'my alarm hasn't even rang yet!', the teen pouted as she faced her wall.

"Kara", The voice called out again.

The blonde was going to turn in her bed to call back to whom she knew was her older sister, she was going to tell her that it wasn't time yet, but of course, as her luck so far would have it, her alarm rang.

"Just my luck", Kara groaned out and swiftly turned over, and she allowed her arm to swing onto her bedside lamp table, and right onto her poor alarm, successfully silencing, but crushing it in the process.

"crap", Kara winced as she saw the damage she'd unintentionally caused. 'oh Alex is so gonna-'

and with Kara almost finishing her sentence, her older sister came bursting in through the door, "Kara, what the heck was that?", A red haired woman entered the room, she stood firm by the door, her eyes narrowed as they set onto what used to be an alarm clock, one that she brought for the blonde just last night.

"Uh-Heh", Kara gave her older sister a sheepish shrug, "It's time to get up?"

Alex pressed her lips into a tight thin line, "Kara", she stared at the girl with narrowed eyes now.

Kara released a sigh, "Sorry, it just happened-", the blonde was trying to explain herself.

Alex released a sigh herself, "try not to make a habit of it will ya', that's the first one this school year, and on the first day. I don't think you want to go through another 20 clocks do you.", the older girl had now crossed her arms over her chest.

Kara nodded, "I know, I know."

The blonde had crushed over quite a bit alarm clocks last school year, she knew Alex spent at least a little over a hundred bucks in replacing them.

"Sorry", Kara muttered as she began to get out of bed, she reached out and took a hold of the crushed alarm clock, she squatted down and set it down along with other pieces onto the rug neatly, "I'll throw it out when I get back.", Kara said as she stood up straight.

Alex nodded, "Make sure you don't forget and leave it under your bed like last time, it was pretty awkward explaining it to Winn when he found it."

Kara sighed, she gave a sheepish chuckle a she remembered what Winn's reaction was. "Yeah", Kara sighed and walked to her closet, she opened it and reached in, picking out a sweater.

"Well, I'll be heading off to work, I made breakfast, it's wrapped and warm on the table, eat it, and don't be late to school", Alex tapped the door and closed the bedroom door to give Kara some privacy as she changed.

"Wait, Alex", Kara said out.

Alex opened the door and looked at Kara, "Yes?"

Kara gave her older sister a warm smile, "Thanks"

Alex returned her the blonde's smile, "No problem, have a good day at school, Kara"

"Thanks, and you have a good day at work", Kara then returned her attention to the sweater in her hands.

Alex smiled once more and backed out of the room again. closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara!", a male voice called out from down a packed hallway.

Kara waved a hand, she remained in place so that the male could make his way over to her. "Winn! Hey!"

"Hey-ya", the boy smiled at the blonde as her made it through the crowded hallway, a paper in his grasp, "Mind?", Winn asked as he flashed the paper to Kara.

Kara nodded, "No, I actually want to know if we have any classes together", Kara shrugged a strap from her backpack off her shoulder and used a hand to hold it when it slid off her other shoulder, she held it in front of her and dug into the bag to find her own piece of paper she'd received from the school.

"I hope we have classes with each other again, I met up with James not too long ago and he showed me his schedule, me and him have 1st, 2nd, and 5th period together.", Winn said as he waited for Kara to produce her own schedule from her bag.

Kara hummed, "Got it", she said, seemingly ignoring his comment about the this 'James', boy. "Here", the blonde turned and handed her schedule to her friend.

Winn took the paper and gave Kara a questioning glance, he sorta regretted mentioning the boy now, he looked down onto the paper, and compared both papers to each other, seeing if he and Kara shared any classes together.

Kara lifted a hand and used her finger to push her glasses up a bit, "So?", she questioned.

Winn hummed, "We have Physics, Calculus, AP English and Phys-Ed.", Winn handed the paper back to Kara.

Kara nodded, "Well, would you look at that, we have most of our classes together, Winn!", Kara's eyes seemed to sparkle at knowing her and her best friend were going to be sharing the majority of classes together this school year. "Wait, what about second semester?"

Winn smiled, and stuffed his own schedule into his pants pocket, "We're going to be shifting into the same classes either way, don't worry"

Kara smiled, "Nice!"

The two teens wore smiles, both glad to have each other in their classes.

Kara looked up for a moment, she looked at the clock above a set of lockers, "We still have about 10 minutes to spare, let's check out our first period class"

Winn nodded, "Sure", the boy smiled and allowed Kara to go ahead of him while he trailed behind, "I heard this class was pretty hard"

Kara shrugged, "I think Physics should be common sense really."

Winn's eye narrowed a bit playfully, "Oh really?"

Kara nodded and turned to look over her shoulder as she and Winn continued walking to their first period class, "Yes", she answered a smug smile on her lips.

Winn rolled his eyes, "Oh-Ho, pretty confident there huh?"

"Yes I am", Kara said as she turned back to face forwards, "Annnnnd, here we are, Physics".

both teens stopped by the door that read just that, 'physics'

"Looks like no one's here yet", Winn said as he looked through the small window of the door.

"Yeah, people usually start coming a few minutes before the second warning bell", Kara said, "Anyways, Speaking of which, Mind if we go to my locker?"

Winn nodded, "Nope, Let's go", he said as he gestured towards another hallway.

Kara smiled, and turned around, definitely not expecting to bump into someone.

"Umph!?", came a surprised yelp slash grunt, it sounded really feminine.

Kara reacted fast and wrapped her arms around the person whom she'd just bumped into.

"Woah!", Kara said as she held the soft body of a person against her, preventing the person from falling over, "I am so very sorry!", Kara apologized a bit nervously.

"Ouch", the girl against Kara muttered quite faintly, faint enough that only Kara's ears could pick up the words.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.", Kara continued to apologize, she hadn't noticed that quite a few people whom were wondering the hallways, stopped to stare, This Winn noticed, but remained silently watching.

"It's...Fine", the girl muttered softly again, she backed away a bit, one of her hands were on Kara's shoulders, While Kara's arms loosened from around the girl's waist.

"Golly, I'm such a goof, I'm really sorry", Kara said again, still not catching a glimpse of whom she'd just bumped into.

The girl sighed out a bit, she lifted her gaze and was now face to face with the Blonde, "It's fine, really"

Kara was momentarily stunned, she'd bumped into a pretty girl, a very, very, pretty girl, "I-uh Are you sure?", she stuttered a bit.

The girl nodded and began to break the physical contact with the Blonde, "Yes, I'm sure.", she merely spoke.

Kara allowed the girl out from her grasp, "Sorry", she said once more, she couldn't help but keep apologizing.

a small crowd of students continued to look on.

The girl's lip curled a bit into a very, very small smile, it twitched and then went back to being pressed into a straight line, as if she'd been holding the urge to smile back. "It's really no problem, now if you'll excuse me.", The teen then went around Kara, as if nothing happened.

Kara turned to allow her gaze to follow the girl's back as she slipped into the empty classroom.

"She didn't blow up the school"

"That's a surprise"

a few students muttered.

Kara's eyebrows knitted together as she turned around to see whom had said the first sentence, and to her surprise she found quite a lot of students staring at her weirdly.

Winn was also looking on a bit awkward.

Kara sighed and shook her head, she momentarily pushed out those words from her peers. and turned directly to Winn, "Come on"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James"

"Winn!", James spoke a bit more excitedly, "What's up, it's nice to see you again."

Winn smiled and nodded, he and James bumped knuckles as they greeted.

"It's been all good man, how have you been. and same, it's nice to see you again.", Winn said with a smile.

Currently 1st period was underway, students were slipping into the class, some students greeted others, due to being happy about seeing their friends again.

Kara released a small sigh as she look around the room, she found that a lot of students were seemingly avoiding having to sit next to, or around a certain girl by the back, she tilted her head to the side in slight curiosity, they were all avoiding the girl whom she bumped into.

Odd, Kara thought.

Kara's blue eyes scanned the ravenette.

The girl was very attractive, even if she wore a firm frown on her lips. her face was rather expressionless as well, but she was still very pretty.

"Kara", a girl spoke, followed by a male's voice.

"Kara"

Kara hummed and for a moment she turned her attention away from the Ravenette's direction.

"Yo", the girl spoke.

"How's it going?"

Kara's eyes darted to Winn's figure for a moment, he shrugged subtly.

"Hey, Lucy, James", Kara said, "How's it going?"

James smiled softly, "All good, how have you been?"

Lucy smiled at Kara as she sat next to James, James was sitting in the desk in back of Lucy.

"that's good, and I've been good myself", Kara said.

Winn had taken the desk in front of Kara, he knew how uncomfortable Kara would be if she wasn't accompanied by a close friend, which, Winn seemed to be the only one as if late.

Kara continued to give short answers to James and Lucy's questions.

Winn sighed softly, he knew why Kara was a bit on edge with James's presence, just before the end of their sophomore year, Kara figured out James had a crush on her, and she too had one for him, but the problems and small dramas came when Lucy was somehow in the picture, and well...

"-Um, yeah", Kara spoke slightly awkwardly, "Uh, I'm going to move my desk, I think I kinda like the back more these days."

Winn broke out from his thoughts and turned around in his seat to see Kara.

James and Lucy both awkwardly smiled.

Kara got up and collected her bag.

"Kara?", Winn said.

"See you next 3rd period, Winn", Kara said as she walked away.

Leaving Winn a bit stumped, "Uh, yeah, see ya'", he replied a bit awkwardly, he then turned to give James a questioning look, which James just gave a confused shrug to.

Kara couldn't help but notice it, how determined student's were to avoid this girl, and it really spiked her interest.

Something just drew her in.

Kara saw that the surrounding desks by the ravenette was empty, and thought, she might as well take one, she was a bit confused as to why students wanted nothing to do with this girl, but she was sure that she wouldn't care, and so, she picked a desk by the back, next to the ravenette whom merely stared out the window, clearly not paying attention to anything.

"Excuse me, Is this seat taken?", Kara said softly.

and once again, student's looked in Kara's direction, Sparking James's, Lucy's and Winn's curiosity to look on as well.

The teen whom had been staring out the window, slowly turned her head to look up at Kara, her eyes gazing into Kara's clear blue eyes, there was something inside this ravenette's gaze that slightly startled the Blonde.

"Um, No", the teen said as she seemingly stiffened a bit in her seat, as if she unsure about something.

Kara smiled softly and sat down, she put her backpack on the back of her seat, she grabbed a few things out of the bag and placed them onto the desk.

The ravenette turned around to face forwards, her heart seemed to pick up a bit in pace.

which of course, Kara just happened to notice. She tried to not notice things, but it just happened, her ears just picked up the small increase in the speed of the girl's heart thumping.

"Did she just sit next to her?", a student murmured to another.

"She's crazy", another added.

Kara could hear all of these comments being made, it only heightened her curiosity further.

and then she heard a familiar voice, "What's Kara doing, Winn?"

"I don't know", Winn answered.

"She's crazy, someone should go save her", Lucy commented to both guys.

Kara released a small sigh.

"Did someone dare you to come over here?", that feminine voice seemingly made Kara go deaf to all those other voices. She could only focus on that one voice right next to her.

Kara hummed, she turned to look at the Ravenette, clearly confused to teens apparent accusation. "Dare?", Kara's eyes once again met with the ravenette's clear greenish eyes.

The ravenette shifted in her seat, she tilted her head to the side a bit, as if trying to read the blonde, clearly, something about Kara had baffled the teen, "You sat here on your own accord?", the girl spoke with slight surprise.

Kara rose an eyebrow, she was lost, "Um...Is that bad?"

The girl straightened herself in her seat she faced forwards, her eyes seemed to wonder the front of the room for a moment, as if she was trying to process Kara's presence.

Kara reached out and touched the girl's shoulder, whom flinched at the contact.

"Did she just touch her?!", the voices of other students began to fill Kara's ears.

low and harsh whispers bounced about, even Lucy spat a few.

"I'll bring Kara back", Lucy said.

Kara picked up the sound of Lucy's chair being pushed back as she got up.

Kara now gave The teen her attention again, "Are you okay?"

the girl turned to look at Kara once more, "I..I'm fine-"

"Kara", Lucy came about, just as Kara knew she would.

both the ravenette and Kara looked up to the black haired girl.

"Lucy?", Kara's eyebrows knitted together.

"Hey, Winn's all alone, and all, and I heard that for physics we need to be in partners, or well...pairs to do projects and all, The classes is almost balanced out, and Winn'll have no one.", Lucy was trying to justify her coming over to Kara.

Kara hummed slightly and her eyes darted to Winn, whom just looked around, he clearly had no idea of what Lucy was even talking about, not that he knew, but Kara could tell Lucy was trying to cover herself up, which Kara just happened to pick up on when she heard Lucy talking to Winn and James.

"He's a big boy", Kara said, she didn't even think about the words she spoke, she just said them.

Lucy rose an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

Kara's eyes looked passed Lucy's figure for a few seconds, she could see many eyes on them, she sighed, "She doesn't have a partner", Kara pointed a thumb back to the ravenette behind her, "The class is an 'odd', one student'll be left out, Winn can make a trio with any pairing, If anything he can work with me and her, I mean...", Kara Turned back to give the ravenette behind her a glance, her hand was still on her shoulder, "You don't mind right?", Kara felt slightly sheepish for just pushing something along without being too sure about how the other felt.

Lucy's eyes darted to the other teen's figure.

The girl was clearly a bit tense, maybe even a tad bit uncomfortable, her lips parted as if to answer, but before she could, the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Crap", Lucy muttered then turned around to head back to her seat.

Kara removed her hand from the others shoulder, and sat straight in her chair.

as for the other students, they all also straightened out in their own seats.

"Alright, class. Today we'll be setting up our binders and notebook, and then we'll be talking group work, In this class we'll be working in pairs, for the rest of the year. So the partner you choose now, will be your partner until this course comes to an end, understood?", the tall male teacher said as he wrote his name on the board.

The class merely listened.

Kara sighed and turned to the girl next to her, "Mind?"

The ravenette looked at Kara, "I...Don't?", she sounded unsure.

Kara smiled softly. "You don't sound sure"

The ravenette's breath hitched slightly, she turned to face forwards, and it happened again, her lips twitched, as if with holding a smile. "I don't mind"

the blonde the turned to face forwards the smile not dying off her face. She was very curious about this girl, and what it was that Made others so wary of her...but she knew she wouldn't care if she found out...at least she thought.

she was sure.

and she would certainly not know exactly how this girl would come to affect her later on.

"Alright, we'll be starting with attendance", the man said as he grabbed his class roster, he flipped a page and looked through the many names, he then began to call them out. "Abigail Barnes"

"Here", the student said.

and so the list went on and on.

"Kara Danvers", the male teacher got to Kara's name.

Kara rose a hand, "Here", she said.

students all stared at Kara, now they got a name on the weirdo who thought it was a good idea to try and be nice to the other girl.

The man hummed as he stumbled up a few more names down the list, clearly he got a bit nervous, but masked it well, and he continued down the list, calling down the list.

"Lucy Lane", the man said.

"Here", the teen merely responded.

The man then visibly took a small breath, his eyes looked up from the roster for the first time, "Lena Luthor"

The room fell dead silent.

The ravenette whom was sitting next to Kara rose her hand, "Here"

Kara whom was facing forwards, allowed herself to see the girl from the corner of her eye, finally, she got a name to go with that face.

Lena Luthor.

Luthor...

'Wait a minute', Kara's head tilted to the side a bit, 'Luthor...Lutho-', Kara was finally hit with realization.

the realization as to why Lena was avoided as if she were the plague.

'Oh...', the blonde thought awkwardly, 'that's why'

Physics class flew by fairly fast, Kara had tried to ignore all the comments being made about her and the Lena girl.

Speaking of which.

"The expression on your face once you heard my name gives me the feeling you didn't know who I was", Lena spoke as she remained sitting in her desk, the bell rang a few seconds ago, but clearly, Lena was in no rush.

Kara hummed, she looked up from her bag, "What?", she tried to play dumb.

Lena's facially expression changed into an unreadable one, "You didn't know who I was, that's why you were being all nice-"

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, "No, I'm just being me. I don't have to have a reason for being 'nice'. It's just who I am", the blonde said as she stood up from her desk.

Lena almost scoffed, "So you'll continue being around me?", Lena spoke sarcastically, certainly not expecting the blonde to even answer, Lena stood up from her desk, she collected her things and slipped passed Kara.

There was something more to Lena, This, Kara felt, she didn't feel pity, no, but she felt, saddened a bit, Lena seemed like a nice person, why should someone be labeled because of someone else's errors and mishaps.

Kara knew of the Luthor's background, well, only to the extent of which her fellow cousin had shared with her, which was basically all about the male Luthor, Lex.

Kara knew she had to take careful steps when around a Luthor, well, she never thought she'd encounter one, but she had, and even so, she wasn't going to judge someone because of their last name.

she'd be careful and wary, but not to the extent to alienate the girl.

"You aren't your brother, Lena", Kara said as she turned around. Lena stopped in her tracks.

Lena turned around slightly to looked at the blonde, she knew what the blonde was hitting at and she certainly didn't expect the blonde to even touch the subject.

Kara gave the girl a sheepish smile, "I think we can be good friends", Kara shrugged as she kicked at the ground a bit, she looked down to her shoe, then back to Lena, she lifted a hand and used a finger to push her glasses up.

Lena looked away for a moment, "Who's paying you?", she couldn't help but question.

Kara laughed out a bit, not being able to handle it, "No one", she said.

Lena sighed out, "You're really weird, you know that". she clearly still had trouble believing a person actually wanted to be around her purposely.

Kara grabbed her back and slung it over her shoulder, "I get that a lot"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Whale...hope this was at least, a decent read._

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed._** ** _Till next update._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _For: Language, Violence, Teenage Angst and Alcohol._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Angst to come_**

 ** _Chapter: Sympathy_**

 _"We'll all remember someday, all those chances we took."_

'Lena Luthor'The name swirled through her head, it had engulfed all her thoughts since she figured it out.

The name's been in her thoughts the entire day since finding out, even now, after school, she was still think about it.

she was currently in her room, laying in her bed, her TV was on, but she didn't pay any attention to it, she was so sucked into her thoughts. She wouldn't have ever thought a Luthor would even attend an average high school, she thought rich people liked to group their kids with other rich kids, it was odd.

almost an enigma really.

Kara stared at her ceiling, her glasses rested on her bedside table, she had yet to get a new alarm, and Alex would certainly not have time to get one for her since she'd come home fairly late tonight.

'I should go and get one', Kara sighed out as she sat up on her bed, she ran a hand through her hair. She turned her body to slip out of the bed, she got dressed fast and began to head out her bedroom door, her TV was still on, but she wasn't listening to it at all.

as Kara left her bedroom the TV flashed with an important breaking news run, some type of super-beast had gotten it's hands on a certain heiress, well, two actually.

Kara yawned out, she then paused in her tracks, she realized something as she squinted.

'Ugh, I forgot my glasses', Kara said as her X-ray vision had activated, Kara huffed, she didn't feel like turning back to go get them, hell, she didn't really even need them, she only wore them to prevent her x-ray vision from coming on.

"Forget them", Kara muttered with a roll of the eyes, she continued her walk through the streets, she was going to head to Winn's house, so that he could drive her there, but before she could even get within a few blocks of his home, her hearing picked up many things, panic was sticking out the most. Kara began to turn around in the direction, she found it was coming from the downtown area.

and Kara's ears perked up a bit more when she looked towards a house, she could clearly see the TV with the news on.

'-This just in, The Sewer beast that had been thought to have been killed back in metropolis by Superman, lives, and has found it's way here, reports confirm that it is by the downtown area-'

and just as Kara was staring through a house's window to see the news on the homeowners TV, the power went out completely, and not just of that house, but of the entire block, and maybe even more over the City.

'Superman', Kara swallowed a bit thickly, This was his monster, would he come and get it?

'Kal-El did try and persuade me-', Kara knew of her fellow cousins little after work activities, she knew he was superman, he used his gifts to help others, and it'd be a lie if she herself didn't want to help people, because she did, ever since she younger and first came here, she just had this...calling.

But she's held back on using her 'gifts', for the sake of her adoptive family.

for the sake of being 'normal', even if she truly wasn't.

But she couldn't live with regret either, she wanted to take this chance, she knew that in the long run, she'd look back on this very moment.

'We'll all remember someday, all those chances we took', Kara sighed out and prepared herself, she cracked her knuckles and took in a deep breath.

'Alex is so going to kill me later.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh god, What do I have to do with any of this?", a woman groaned in annoyance.

"Shut up, Human ssscum". a scaly creature growled.

The woman sat back in her cell, she had her arms crossed over her chest, and she turned to her fellow cellmate, "Well, Miss. Luthor, seeing as we're both going to die here and together, care to tell me what they want?"

The teen sneered at the older woman, "What makes you think I know?"

The woman scoffed, "Oh please, the moment you step your high and mighty feet onto National City soil, weird things start happening. This has so much to do with you"

Lena sat back in her own side of the cell, she turned away from the woman, "Well, clearly I'm not the only one they want, Miss Grant"

The woman sighed, "Where's superman when you need him, oh that's right-", The woman snapped her head towards Lena, "Your big brother did us in when he wounded Superman gravely.", The woman almost spoke with malice, she was annoyed with the Luthor girl for an obvious reason, It was because of Lena that she was here, and they wouldn't even be saved by some cape crusader, due to the only one being wounded by the oldest Luthor, Lex, before he was imprisoned.

Miss Grant clicked her teeth, "Hell, even if superman were healthy and fine, I doubt he'd even come and save a Luthor, which sucks for me since I'm here with you."

Lena bit her bottom lip, "Shut up and die silently"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Who'd have the end of the road would be at the hands of some lizard"

Lena remained silent, she hugged her knees to her chest, 'who'd have thought'

they both knew that no superman would come, no help for that matter, since these lizards were immensely strong.

The scaly creatures had slipped away for some odd reason, Lena had taken notice that these things, had other people in custody, it was odd-

"Superman claims that he discriminates none, but If he were up and about, you think he'd come.", The woman couldn't help but question out loud, "You know, that'd actually make quite the poll on one of CatCo's magazines. "Would a Super save a Luthor?", the older woman said a bit dramatically.

Lena rose her gaze, she was getting ready to tell this lady off, but just as her lips parted, someone spoke before her.

"Here's your answer", a voice said.

both the woman and the teen looked towards the bars, and were astonished to see the figure on the other side of them, effortlessly using her hands to pry them apart, making a large gap of bent bars, big enough to allow the two females to run through them.

Miss Grant and Lena both stood up from where they were.

"And you are?", Miss Grant spoke with heavy curiosity, an eyebrow was raised.

Lena remained silent, her heart raced with slight relief of not having to die tonight.

Kara smiled, "I don't have an answer for that, not yet at least.", Kara stepped back and gestured to the gaping hole of bent bars, "But what I can answer is, yes, a Super would save a Luthor."

Miss Grant turned back to give Lena a look, which Lena returned with a bit of shock, her lips were parted as if in disbelief.

"Now, Come on, You two aren't the only ones that need saving", Kara said as she hurriedly once again gestured to the two female's escape route.

"Right, Right", Miss Grant said and she reached out and grabbed Lena by the wrist, she tugged her along.

Both females stepped through the exit made by the blonde.

"Alright, you two should head out that exit over there, take a left once you reach the end, and you two can shoot out towards the exit.", Kara pointed in the direction.

"Right, Now, if we all do in fact survive this, mind coming in to CatCo for an interview, i'd love to get the first scoop."

Kara hummed, "Uh, try and run for your lives, then we'll see where this goes"

Miss Grant sighed out, "Fine", and she tugged Lena along once more.

Lena gave the hero one last glance, trying to take in all the details of the blondes facial features, but as her eyes made a quick scan of the blonde's face, she could only find herself actually taking notice of those clear blue eyes.

Kara saw the two women leave, and she turned her attention back to the what was before her, it was pretty stuffy down here, the floor was wet, it was almost as if they were in the sewers, almost...it even smelled.

Kara looked around and began to make her way down the long dirty hallway, she stepped carefully, she was wary, her facial expression had changed into a very serious one, she could hear the voices of other people whom were trapped inside this place's cells. She wasn't sure how many people these humanoid-like creatures had captured, and for what purpose were they being held against their wills. Kara certainly didn't like this one bit, these were Superman's monsters to fight, why hasn't he came to wipe them out? was he really that hurt? Kara wondered, she knew Lex was strong with all his gadgets, but was it really that bad?

'damn it', Kara stepped carefully, she saved Lena and the Head of CatCo. she couldn't just leave the others here.

It wasn't something Clark would do. Kara knew her cousin would save as many people as he could, but then again, he'd been doing this for years now, this was Merely Kara's first time playing 'hero'.

"Who goes there!", a voice filled with venom spoke.

the sound of wet foot steps filled Kara's ears, Kara turned around and found herself staring at one of the Humanoid-like creature, her facial features recoiled at the sight of such an ugly thing, it's body was slick with some type of lubricant, it's eyes were a glowing yellow, it was tall and very built, it almost hulked in size, but Kara wasn't afraid, hell, she was a Kryptonian.

"What are you doing to these people", Kara spoke firm and hard, she stood straight.

the reptile-like creature hissed a bit and stepped forwards, it had to lean down a bit to not smack it's head into the ceiling. "It'ssss None of your business", the creature seemingly put lots of emphasizing on it's 'S's'.

"Oh it is now-"

"Your cousssin couldn't finish usss off, what makes you think you can, 'girl'.", it seemingly mocked Kara, clearly, since she was a female.

Kara narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, she released a breath, "How's about I kick your sorry butt all the way back to metropolis"

"You can try", it sneered and flashed it's yellow set of sharp teeth, and then charged at Kara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, There goes my poll", the older woman said, as she and Lena both made it out of that hell hole, The woman released Lena's wrist, both females were dirty at the moment.

"Well, you got the answer you wanted, one that the public wouldn't give without being bias", Lena muttered, as she pulled her phone out from her pocket, she sighed as she looked at the signal bars on her phone's screen. "There's signal out here, we should call for help"

"Already on it, Yes, hello, Cat Grant here, we need-"

Lena and Cat both jumped further away from the abandoned looking building, they noticed ever growing dents in the metal that was covering a large window opening in the building.

"Yes, i'm still here, I uh, cops, like, lots of them would help"

"Oh no, no, actually just send the goddamn ghost busters", Cat rose her voice bit, she spoke slightly sarcastically as she had a hand on her hip.

Lena looked at the metal denting, it was as if something was trying to get out of the building.

Thump! Thump!

Something thumped heavily against the metal, The metal was clearly starting to give away as it kept bending outwards.

Lena stared on, almost fixated, Cat continued to speak with the operator over the phone, yapping about sending police right away.

"Urgh!", a heavy Grunt came as the metal finally gave away and the blonde along with two of those horrid reptilians came fall out.

Lena and Cat both flinched at the loud noises being made, they both stepped back.

Kara and the two humanoids tumbled out of the gaping hole they made in the metal, the two humanoids were pinning Kara, trying to subdue her, surprised at how difficult it became all of a sudden.

"Get. Off!", Kara growled and with fury, she allowed her eyes to produce the heat vision.

"NNNGH!", the heat vision struck one of the creatures through the shoulder, burning a hole. it rolled off of Kara.

Kara now didn't have to struggle so much, she huffed and used her legs to kick the other off of her, the humanoid flew back into the building through the wall that was now a crater.

"Kal-El showed you mercy, I will not!", Kara said as she allowed herself to levitate off the ground.

The beast that had a hole burned into its shoulder sneered, it glared heavily at Kara, and it leaped at her, Kara growled and dodged, she then swiftly grabbed it by it's leg and began to swing it around, then she released her grasp and allowed the humanoid to join its fellow aggressor back inside the building.

Kara huffed as she floated in the air.

"Supergirl", a voice spoke softly.

Kara picked it up and looked down towards the two woman.

she found Lena looking at her in slight awe, even Cat was in a state of awe.

"That name seems to fit", Cat said as she stood next to Lena.

Lena merely nodded as her eyes locked with Kara's.

"I think so too", Lena's lips parted to reply.

Kara's chest heaved a bit, due to not being used to fighting like this, Kara glanced at the building and then floated towards Lena and Cat, she landed in front of them, "Did you two call the Police?"

Cat nodded, "Yes, they should be here any minute really."

Lena once again observed this 'Super's' facial features.

Kara nodded, "Alright, then you two, should really get out of he-UMPH!", in a flash of bright green, Kara flew into the ground, creating a small crater in where she landed heavily. "UHH!", she released a groan.

"holy shit", Cat pulled Lena back, as a taller and stronger looking reptilian came about, it was clearly stronger than the ones Kara fought off.

Kara groaned, as she rolled over, sand coated her body a bit, she grunted. certainly not expecting this to have happened.

"I'll handle you-"

and just as she creature spoke gunshots rang about.

The creature growled and then gave Kara's body one last glance, it sneered and then turned back and leapt into the building, running away.

"Police here!", a few voices came about.

Cat and Lena both sighed out in relief at the sight of red, white and blue lights flickering about on thee squad cars, but then both remembered about the 'Super', and as they turned to point her out, the hero had gotten up and propelled herself out of the situation fast, averting the authorities.

The police were all in awe at the sight of what they thought, was superman.

"Wait...was that, superman?", an officer questioned as he didn't get a clear visual on whom had just flown away.

Lena and Cat looked at each other.

Cat then gave the officers her attention, "No, Actually, I think National City has it's own super"

a few police gave Cat a questioning look, while a crap load of other squad cars came with heavily armed people, clearly they were going to raid the building.

Lena sighed out and looked to the sky, no doubt the hero was long gone, but something about this encounter would leave her feeling different.

'a Super saving a Luthor, I guess it's possible.', Lena's lips curled into a smile, it was small, but she didn't bother to with hold it any longer, it was strange.

but so far, only two people manage to make her feel the urge to smile.

One was in her high school, in her Physics Class, and the other, was a Super.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Short chapter, ehhh oh well._

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

 _Till next update, Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T (Rating may be subject to change)**

 **For: Language, Teenage Angst, and Suggestive scenes in Future chapters.**

 **Genre:**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, General, and Angst to come.**

 ** _Chapter: A Friendship in the Making_**.

"Unngh", A small grunt came past clenched teeth. "He sure as hell packed a punch", Kara muttered to herself as she dropped into her bed, her chest heaving a bit due to flying into her home through her sister's open window.Kara felt the side of her face hurting a bit, she almost thought that her face would bruise, but of course, it wouldn't. Hell, the concept of a bruise, was quite the mystery to Kara.

'No one saw me, Maybe I can slip out of this', Kara thought to herself as she managed to catch her breath, her clear blue eyes still on her white ceiling, She knew that Alex would get super mad if Kara exposed herself. Exposure was a very sensitive topic with the Danvers, since the day Kara was taken in by the Danvers, she was told to hide those 'gifts', to hide that other 'persona', basically, to hide herself, her true self.

and Kara complied with the Danvers, and it was only until she'd started picking up things about a certain, 'Superman', that things sort of changed for her even more, her baby cousin whom she was sent to earth to protect, was Superman, and he looked so much older than her, it was odd, she was supposed to be the eldest, but with her ship being knocked off course and all...well, clearly Kara came at least two decades and half too late.

Kara's lips parted to release a shaky sigh, her and her cousin spoke, sometimes, through texts, phone calls, and social media, but it was only on two occasion during her past 4 years on earth, that she met up with him in person, and when they met, they spoke as if they were really familiar with one another, and they felt like it, they really connected, and of course, they truly understood one another.

Kara thought Kal-El lucky, of course, not that she thought she herself wasn't fortunate, she was, and she was grateful and all to the Danvers family.

Though, The Kents allowed Kal-El to be himself, they didn't hold him back, no. They supported him for who he was, a Kryptonian, a non-human being.

Whilst Kara, was only supposed to be, Kara Danvers, Not Kara Zor-El, and so, the Danvers pushed upon human customs onto Kara.

Clark got to be Kal.

That was basically what Made Clark Lucky.

As Kara was thinking deeper and deeper about things, her cellphone vibrated from inside her backpack, which was sitting in the corner of her room.

Kara hummed and sat up on her bed, her eyebrows knitted together, curious of whom was calling her.

not many people had Kara's cellphone number.

The Blonde got off her bed and made her way to her backpack, she bent down and tugged at the zipper of one of the three pouches on the bag, she opened it and dug a hand in, she grabbed her phone and pulled it out, she looked at the screen as it lit up, two options were on either side of the screen, the green block, representing 'answer' and the red block, representing 'decline', her blue eyes narrowed slightly at the name of the caller.

Kara bit her bottom lip gently, 'Should I answer?'

Kara's thumb ready to slide over the decline block on the touch screen, she was thinking about rejecting the call.

'Why would he even be calling?', Kara's eyebrows once again knitted together, and the slid her thumb over the red block, rejecting the call ultimately.

Kara stood up, phone in hand and she walked to her bed again, and not just two steps into getting to her bed, the phone began to vibrate in her hand.

"Urgh", Kara grunted a bit, and she picked her hand up to look at the screen, and she saw another number flash across her screen, no name, meaning it wasn't saved into her phone. 'huh', the blonde was going to pass her thumb over the green block, but then paused to think.

and a frowned passed over her lips, she once again rejected the incoming call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm so late!', was Kara's only thoughts as she ran through the hallways of her school, she'd woken up late, she woke up at 8:00, and school starts at 8:35.

and it was all because she forgot to get a new alarm clock.

Kara used her super speed to speedily get ready, she took a quick shower, got dressed quick, and she ate quickly, by the time she finished all of that, it was already 8:10, she had about 25 minutes to go, and go she did.

and so, here she was, it was 8:34 and she was running through the hallways of the school, she couldn't use her super speed obviously.

'Crap, Crap, Crap', Kara repeated those words in her head over and over as she got closer and closer to her classroom, she was hoping to Rao that she'd make it.

Kara's phone in her grip, her blue eyes darting between her looking up and looking at the time on the phone.

'Here!', Kara reached out and grabbed the doorknob of the door, and as she did, she rushed in.

the door swung open fast, and Kara stood there she huffed a bit, the entire class turned to look in her direction, even a certain pair of Green eyes.

Kara noticed Winn, James and Lucy giving her questioning looks.

"Miss. Danvers, nice of you to join us, you're...", the teacher trailed off for a moment and looked up at the clock. then his eyes looked back at her.

Kara looked up as well, then back to her phone, it was still 8:34.

Kara released a sigh.

The teacher sighed himself as he continued his sentence, "-Here on time", the bell now rang as it was finally 8:35. "Try to be...earlier please, Miss Danvers."

Kara merely nodded, she gave a sheepish weak smile, "Sorry, won't happen again", Kara then closed the door completely and began to make her way to her desk, she walked towards Where Winn was, and she was about to put her bag on the chair that was with the desk behind Winn, but then she remembered something, and she gave another sigh, and she grabbed her bag once more and moved passed the desk and went towards the other side of the room towards the back to where the Luthor was.

James and Winn both stared at Kara walk towards the other desk.

Green eyes looked up, he face was facing a certain angle, she wasn't looking at Kara directly, but her eyes were.

Kara gave the Luthor a sheepish smile as she took her seat at the desk next to Lena, "Hey", she said softly in a whisper.

Lena's facial expression seemed to softened just a bit, she murmured a greeting back and turned to face forwards.

Kara took a notebook and a pencil out.

"Okay, class, today is the first day of Group work, I'll be allowing you all to choose your partners, get into pairs, I'm also aware that we'll be having an 'extra', so one group is allowed to be three instead of two.", the teacher said as he picked his class attendance roster up, he was going to call out names for attendance. "And Choose wisely, or I will switch you.", he warned then began to call out names.

many students began to shift around to meet up with their partners as they also answered whether or not they were here when the teacher called out their names.

"So?", Kara turned to the Luthor.

Lena's lips pressed into a thin line for a moment, she seemed a bit tense at the moment.

"It's okay if you don't want to, Lena", the blonde spoke softly, she was certainly aware of how enthusiastic she was towards Lena yesterday, she knew that sometimes, she could be a little too, enthusiastic for people.

Lena sucked in a small breath, and she fully turned to face Kara, she looked directly in her eyes, "No, I want to. It's just...", Lena trailed off.

Kara gave Lena her full attention, "It's just, what?"

"Are you sure? You want to actually be paired up with me.", Lena seemed serious.

the blonde sat a bit back in her seat, her back was firmly against the chair, "Yeah, But only if you want to work with me".

Lena nodded, "Then...I guess we're paired", Lena said a bit odd, almost through a sigh, it was clear that it sounded almost too foreign to Lena, the fact that someone was willing to work with her and actually sit with her...it was all too surreal to her.

"I guess we are", Kara's gaze not leaving Lena's, it was odd, they seemed to meet gazes sincerely.

Lena's eyes seemed to search Kara's, and Kara knew it, she knew what Lena was trying to look for.

Kara was going to speak, but then her eyes drifted up, and her eyebrows knitted together for a moment.

"What happened?", Kara asked all of a sudden.

"-Kara Danvers", the teacher called out.

Kara hummed and turned to face forwards for a moment and rose a hand, "Here"

The teacher sighed and checked off the name on the list while muttering to himself, "Right, Right, of course she's here, she almost came late", he said and then continued going down the list.

with that, Kara turned to face Lena again, whom was still staring at her.

Kara's eyes once again settled to where they were, "Your Eyebrow"

"O-Oh", Lena hummed, "I...um, It...", Lena trailed off again.

Kara knew what happened to Lena last night, obviously, but she didn't remember seeing any injuries on Lena's face when she rescued her and the head of CatCo.

"It looks pretty fresh, did you get that sometime yesterday?", Kara asked curiously.

Lena shifted in her seat, "Well, something like that.", the Luthor answered a bit distant now.

Kara got the hint, and she stopped pushing, "Um"

"-Lena Luthor", the teacher spoke.

Lena sighed, "Here", the teen answered.

Kara sighed, "Sorry for the questions"

Lena bit her bottom lip for a moment, "It's fine, Glad you know when to stop"

Kara heard a bit of a cold tone in Lena's voice, but she didn't mind, "Feel free to stop me"

At these last few words Kara said, Kara gave Lena a small sheepish smile, and she straightened herself in her seat, she faced forwards now.

whilst Lena, continued to discreetly steal glimpses of the Sheepish teen next to her, she felt funny, but it wasn't a 'bad' funny, it was rather, a good funny.

Lena wasn't sure where this odd relationship with the Blonde would go, but she couldn't help but want to find out, she was struck with curiosity the moment the blonde seemingly accepted her for who she was.

'Kara', Lena bit her bottom lip again as she faced forwards.

In all of Lena's school career, Lena was avoided, well, for the most of it, the avoiding started when Lex was painted as the Evil super maniac that fought with Superman.

and Lex was just that, As much as Lena loved her older adoptive brother, she couldn't lie, he was evil, and it hurt her to finally acknowledge that. Lex wasn't always this evil, he was innocent and kind back then, but then he just changed and he became cold.

Lex was all Lena had, then and maybe even now.

"Alright, so I see most of the class has gotten into pairs, and it seems we have our trio over there", the teacher pointed to where Winn was, he was with Lucy and James.

Kara gave Winn and apologetic smile.

Which Winn returned with a small shrug and a smile of his own.

Lena caught this, but didn't say anything.

"Alright", the teacher continued to speak, "So today, we'll have our first project, a major one"

the entire class moaned in annoyance to the teacher emphasizing on the word 'Major'

"So, I'll be passing out the rubrics for this project and how it will be graded, The due date is Monday, so you basically have a week to get this done, it should be enough time.", the man passed around the sheets of paper giving direction and info about the project.

Kara Got a sheet and she passed it to Lena, and Kara got a sheet of her own.

"Get familiar with your partners, and get used to them if you so happened to pick up a 'stranger', cause they'll be your partners until the end of this course."

the man then went behind his desk and took a seat, he rose a hand and pointed to a big cart. "Get the laptops and start working on it for the rest of the period."

the class all complied and began to shift around to get their hands on a laptop.

Kara got up, "I'll get ours".

Lena merely nodded.

the blonde got up and walked about to get the two laptops, as she was up by the cart with other students, a hand rested itself on her shoulder.

"Kara".

Kara turned around with both laptops in her grasp. "hey"

"Hey?", the boy said a bit skeptically.

"Sorry, Winn", Kara said, apologizing before he could speak more.

Winn sighed out, "You left me with...with them", he said as he turned around a bit and subtly signaled towards a talking James and Lucy.

Kara winced a bit, "So sorry, I just, didn't wanna be there myself, and well, I've also been getting a bit familiar with-"

"Her", Winn didn't bother to gesture over to Lena, but Kara knew he was referring to the ravenette.

"Yep", Kara popped the 'p'

Winn sighed out, "Careful, Kara, please, that girl's a walking target, did you hear what happened yesterday?"

Kara's eyes widened a bit, just for a brief moment, "N-No, what happened?", Kara's eyes drifted to Lena's figure, and oddly enough, she found that Lena's eyes met hers, and Lena quickly broke eye contact.

Kara returned her eyes to Winn, "What happened?", she asked again.

"She was kidnapped last night, and some...super chick saved her and others, cops were all over the scene and all", Winn said with a slight frown, "I just don't want you to get dragged into anything that could get you hurt, cause this girl's presence can do just that-"

"Winn, it's not her fault", Kara said a bit bothered, her eyes meeting Winn's, "Listen, I can take care of myself, don't worry about it."

Winn sighed, "No...I, just...Gosh", Winn sighed out as he rose a hand to run it through his hair, "Not trying to make her look bad, it's. just...be careful okay"

Kara nodded, "Don't worry", Kara sighed out, "Now, if you don't mind, I should get back to my desk", the blonde gestured to the two laptops in her grasp.

Winn nodded reluctantly, "Right, Right.", he stepped out of Kara's way.

Kara walked passed Winn and made her way to her desk.

"Here", Kara reached out with the laptop, giving it to Lena, whom received it.

Lena set the laptop on her desk after she cleared it off, she turned it on and waited for it to get to a login page and while it did that, Lena turned to Kara, she was curious.

"So...the conversation was very much about me, wasn't it".

Kara cleared her desk off, she hummed and looked at Lena, "Um, No", she said a bit unsure.

Lena rose an eyebrow, which made her wince because it was the one with a major cut on it.

Kara's eyebrow knitted together again, she felt slight anger in her, she knew for a fact that Lena got that new fresh scar on her eyebrow from last night's events.

if only she noticed then, then she may have shown those lizards an even tougher lesson.

"It was", Kara admitted, "It's gossip I guess, everyone knows it but me, people always know everything before I do", Kara added a slight chuckle.

Lena's facial features softened more again, "About?"

Kara put her laptop on her desk and turned it on, "Last night. It kinda surprises me that you decided to even come in today, you could have just stood home."

Green eyes met Blue once more.

"I'd rather not", Lena said.

Kara shrugged and saw her log in page pop up, she turned to her screen and began to type in the login, she spoke while she typed, "Are you okay?", she asked all of a sudden.

Lena looked away from Kara's figure, she turned to her own laptop and typed the login.

she remained silent.

many students chatted about.

Kara noticed the Luthor grow silent, she sighed softly, "Did you get hurt?", she asked another question, then she clicked her tongue at her own question. "Is that how you got that cut?"

Lena's typing paused, she sighed slightly.

Kara turned to Lena with questioning eyes, "Lena", she said that name with a bit of familiarity.

Lena's eyebrows knitted together, "Yes.", she answered finally.

Kara frowned a bit, and now she grew silent as she turned to face her laptop again.

now it was Lena's turned to speak.

"What's wrong?", the Luthor asked as she noticed Kara grow slightly serious.

Kara whom was typing their project's subject, paused the typing, "You got hurt", she simply said.

Lena's eyebrow now rose up in slight surprise, 'does she...care', surprise washed over her.

"those were Superman's trash to take out, and he didn't even do that", Kara's eyes narrowed a bit. it still got to her, that Superman failed to rid these lizard humanoid thingys.

Lena felt herself get slightly warm at Kara's expression, it was odd, yet. Nice.

"I was saved though.", Lena opened up a bit about last night, "but you have to promise not to say anything about this."

Kara now turned to Lena. "You were? and yeah, I won't say a thing.", Kara was doing well in acting like she had no clue about what had happened to Lena.

"Come here", Lena leaned forwards, she reached out and for the first time, she initiated physical contact as she rested a hand on Kara's shoulder, she pulled Kara closer and her lips were close to Kara's ear.

Kara swore that if Kryptonians could blush, she'd be blushing right now, and she had no clue as to why she'd be even think about that at the moment.

"a girl, a very strong girl who said she was a 'Super', saved me last night.", Lena whispered, a smile now fully took her lips.

Kara's felt her heart quicken a bit, "O-Oh, that's...woah", she merely said for a lack of better words.

Lena pulled away, she kept her voice low enough for Kara to hear. "I know right", Lena's lips were still curled into that beautiful smile.

Kara's eyes took a glance at those rosy lips, "That's really something, another er...Super?", Kara whispered.

Lena nodded in almost excitement, "I know right", she said again, "and she kinda said the same thing you said, something about how those things were Superman's to handle, not hers"

Kara swallowed a bit at how Lena matched those things up, "O-oh, well, it's pretty true, eh-heh.", she got a bit nervous.

"She really seemed to be familiar with superman, she even referred to him as, "Kal-El".", Lena said softly.

Kara's blue eyes widened at Lena remembering everything, 'damn it!', "Wow...that's a weird name", Kara said again for a lack of better things to say.

the ravenette nodded, "It was odd you know.", Lena said all of sudden as her demeanor changed a bit into a serious one, "she kind of...reminded me of someone"

Kara's heart jumped, "O-Oh?"

Lena's lips pressed into a thin line, then once again those rosy lips grew into a small smile. she broke eye contact with the blonde and looked down on to her hands that were still on her laptop's keyboard, "Forget it, it's weird"

Kara couldn't help but tilt her head to the side in curiosity, "No...say it", Kara wanted to know, if it was true, that Luthors could really tell the obvious.

Lena turned to Kara, "She had these very clear Blue eyes, this...goofy smile, it...", Lena released a breath and nodded her head, she looked at her screen, "We should start working, we just wasted half the period already.", Lena looked at the corner of her laptop's screen to find the time.

Kara's eyes narrowed a bit.

Lena was onto her.

was she?

was it a bad thing?

Kara turned to give her screen her full attention.

She had to throw Lena off it that was the case, she didn't want to believe in the worst of people, but she had to be realistic.

Clark, well, superman, still hasn't popped up, which meant he was still recovering from his last fight with Lex, whom was a Luthor.

and not that Kara thought Lena was also as much as a crazy maniac as Lex was. She still needed to be careful, or she and Lena would end up hitting the same route if Lena turned out to be just like Lex.

Physics flew by and so did periods 2 and 3, it was finally lunch, and Kara found herself a nice quiet place to eat on her own, a place where she could be alone, so she could collect her thoughts.

'Was Lena going to say Supergirl Reminded her of me?', Kara paused at her own thought, she almost laughed out, she just referred to herself as 'supergirl'.

Kara sighed as she took in the cool breeze, she breathed out, she was sitting at one of the school's outside tables, it was slightly coldish so not many students went outside to eat, but since Kara's body temperature was naturally hot, she didn't feel the cool air, even when it was at it's coldest and harshest.

Kara's thoughts soon began to drift to this morning though, 'Alex wasn't home', her older sister would always wake her up in the morning along with the alarm, but this morning, Alex was nowhere to be found. and Kara worried a bit, but she knew Alex pulled all nighters where she worked, it was rare, but it happened.

"Didn't think anyone would be out here", a voice came from behind Kara.

Kara almost jumped, she turned around and found Lena staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"O-Oh, I didn't expect anyone out here either to be honest.", Kara said.

Lena sighed, her tray on food in her hands, she wore a thin sweater.

Kara hummed, "Uh, wanna...sit together? I mean, if you want to eat alone, I can leave you to it, I think having to deal with me all first period should be enough for you", Kara chuckled a bit as she shifted in her seat.

Lena tilted her head to the side, "it's fine, I don't mind company if you don't."

the blonde shrugged. "It's cool"

the teen walked closer and sat next to Kara, the table only had onside to sit on.

Kara felt herself smile a bit.

"I almost thought you switched out of Physics you know", Lena spoke as she opened her box of salad.

Kara turned to Lena with a surprised expression, "Why?", she asked a bit in curiosity.

"well, after you first found out who I was, I was sure you were going to stay away from me. People always tend to...run away", Lena said as she picked at some lettuce with her fork.

Kara once again began to feel a bit saddened, no one gave Lena a chance from how Lena expressed.

"Well, I'm not, 'people', I'm me.", Kara started as she took out a sandwich from her lunch bag, "You seem really nice, I don't get why people just don't chance it."

the black haired teen found herself gazing at Kara once more.

"It's not fair to just not give people a chance", Kara continued, "It's not right."

Lena could feel how sincere Kara was, she felt comfortable all of a sudden, very comfortable, as if she's know this sheepish blonde for quite sometime. she felt accepted for the first time in such a long time.

Kara unwrapped her sandwich and she leaned in and took a bite out of it, some mustard escaped from the side of the mouth when she bit into the sandwich, Kara licked the corner of her mouth when she swallowed the piece she bit.

Lena sighed, "Thank you", she spoke from the heart, the very heart she had shut everyone from.

Kara turned to Lena she smiled lightly, "You're nothing like a Luthor, and that's a good thing, Lena".

The Luthor's eyes moved from Kara's own eyes, to her mouth, she smiled lightly herself, she reached out and with her thumb, she passed it over the corner of Kara's mouth, Kara remained still.

"Mustard", Was all Lena said to explain what she did as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her thumb with it to remove the mustard she'd gotten off of Kara's mouth.

Kara merely nodded.

"Anyways", Lena didn't allow the moment to grow silent, "Do you think if I call out for Supergirl, she'd come?", Lena said as she began to eat her salad.

Kara's eyes widened a bit, "W-Why? Uh Why would you want her to come to you, and...is it even a public thing? the uh...supergirl thing?", Kara asked nervously.

Lena shrugged, "I have no clue, but with the 'Queen of all media' around the situation, it won't be long until she herself calls Supergirl out".

Kara swallowed thickly, "U-Uh, right, uh, so what do you want Supergirl for?", Kara re-asked her question.

Lena shrugged, "I want to thank her, I...I was sure that I was going to die with that lady, and boy, was Miss Grant a real pain in the ass", the teen cussed, and as she did this she abruptly turned to Kara with surprise. "Um"

Kara smiled a bit, "You curse after all, that's nice to know"

Lena's cheeks grew slightly pink from embarrassment, "No one has to know that", she smiled sheepishly for the first time.

it'd been awhile since Lena had been this open with anyone.

"Noted", Kara said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

both teens continued to eat their food, they were in a nice type of silence as they ate.

"Kar!", a male voice came about.

Kara's jaw locked for a moment.

Lena saw Kara stiffen a bit from the corner of her eye, but she remained eating.

Kara turned around, "James", Kara greeted.

James smiled slightly, "Hey, Winn and I were looking all over for you.", James gestured behind him.

Winn waved as he came walking towards them.

Kara waved back awkwardly.

"Oh", was Kara's only reply.

James eyed Lena for a moment, "Um, you didn't return any of my calls", he said.

Kara shrugged, "Calls?"

James nodded, a small smiled on his face, the single dimple appeared on his cheek. "Yeah, calls", his eyes met Kara's.

Kara rose a hand to rub the back of her head, trying to play it off, "I don't remember getting any calls, I haven't really been paying attention to my phone lately, I've been busy"

James hummed, his put his hands onto his hips.

Winn made it to them, "'Sup, is 'Winn ditching' a thing now?", Winn spread his arms apart dramatically.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Sorry"

James sighed, and the rose a hand to point at the quiet Luthor whom hadn't bothered to acknowledge his and Winn's presence.

Kara opened her mouth and then shut it for a moment, she bit her bottom lip then shrugged, and she finally spoke after a few pauses, "Um, This is Lena, Lena Luthor", Kara said, Kara reached out and gently tapped Lena's elbow, Lena hummed as she swallowed what she had in her mouth, she turned around a bit.

"Lena, these are my friends, Winn and James", Kara introduced the trio to each other a bit awkwardly.

Lena waved a bit subtly to be polite.

Winn Waved and James just gave Lena an awkward smile.

"You're a senior right?", James spoke.

Lena nodded, "Yes, I am"

Kara and Winn looked at Lena with surprise, "You're a Senior?", they both spoke in sync.

Lena looked at Winn then at Kara, she nodded, "Yes, I am.", she said again.

James hummed.

Lena looked at James now, "How'd you know that?"

"There's mostly seniors on the football team, so...yeah", James said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lena rose an eyebrow, she was going to question him further, but was stopped when the school's bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, that's the bell, I'll uh, catch you in fourth period, Kara.", James said, as he turned around.

Winn hummed, "See you 5th period", the boy waved at Kara and at Lena, "And you tomorrow in physics", he smiled lightly as he turned around to go with James.

With both boys gone now, the two girls got up and picked up.

"You're a senior?", Kara asked again.

Lena nodded, "How many times will you ask?", she asked with a small smile.

Kara shrugged, "I just...had no idea, I mean, you have physics with juniors so...I just thought you were one of us"

Lena nodded, "I get where you're coming from, I have a few Junior classes Gym being one of them, fifth period."

Kara's eyes widened a bit more, "You have gym 5th period?"

"Yeah, I didn't go yesterday, I got picked up early, so I know I have to do the fitness test on my own.", Lena almost rolled her eyes, not that she had a problem with fitness tests or anything, but she knew that Gym was also another thing in her schedule that needed a partner.

Kara smiled. "I was confused for a moment, but it makes sense now"

the Luthor threw her trash away while Kara did the same, both teens walked together.

"About?".

"I have Gym too, we...have it together", Kara said to Lena with a small smile.

Lena rose her eyebrows, "Oh...that's really something huh"

Kara nodded as she rose a hand to use a finger to push her glasses up a bit, "It is"

Lena sighed softly, she was saved after all, it seemed that the only two things that required her to have a partner, were going to work out after all, Kara was no doubt going to be with her.

"You missed the fitness test yesterday, so today, no doubt they'll have you make it up with someone", Kara said.

Lena nodded, "Yeah, sucks.", She couldn't help but comment.

"You'll be fine, you seem pretty active, and...if you want, we could...partner up?"

the ravenette knew Kara would throw this in, and of course, she'd totally accept the offer, there was no one else she'd rather partner up with, and it wasn't like anyone would even be eager to partner up with her.

"That'd be nice", Lena's lips found themselves curling into a smile a lot today, and it wasn't even the end of the day yet.

Kara nodded her head as she stepped ahead of Lena, she opened the school doors and held it open for Lena to get through.

Lena swore she almost felt her heart skip, but she pushed the odd sensation away.

This was truly a friendship in the making, They've only known each other for two days, and it already seemed like they'd known each other for longer. Kara just had that effect on Lena, and that was something Lena wouldn't have ever expected. Some so random to just, pull out from her secludedness.

but just like any other type of relationship, thumps and bumps in the road would truly prove a bit trivial in the future.

But maybe they'd be able to move passed those bumps and thumps, who's to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Whale, hope it was a decent chapter._

 ** _R_** ** _eviews are always welcomed!_**

 _Till next update_

 _Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rated: T (Rating may be subject to change)_**

 ** _For: Language, Teenage Angst, and Suggestive scenes in Future chapters._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, General, and Angst to come._**

 ** _Chapter: A Super Cold Problem!_**

It had been a long day for Kara, school was nearly reaching it's end of the day bell, as Kara walked down the stairs with Lena towards the girls locker room so they could shower, freshen up or just change clothing.

"Winn totally wrecked himself out there", Kara chuckled lightly as she opened the door to the girl's locker room.

Lena nodded, she didn't seem to be quite interested in Winn or James's presence, but out of politeness, she went with the flow.

"He was never really good with sports you know, but he tries.", Kara continued to speak, both girls entered the locker room, a few other girls came in after them.

"I could tell", Lena couldn't help but comment, she could see it on the boy's effort when he played kick ball.

Winn truly put in as much effort as he could, he still sucked though, but he had heart.

Kara's pearly white teeth flashed when she gave Lena what Lena already considered, a 'million dollar' smile. "Oh well, but he's totally good at strategizing."

both girls shifted passed some talking girls, they got to their own lockers, Lena was first to unlock hers. Kara struggled a bit, she hated combination locks.

Kara could hear a few girls muttering about how they were surprised Kara wasn't dead yet. and it almost made Kara turn around to tell the girls off, but of course, she didn't.

Lena sighed and took out a duffle bag from the locker, she opened it and pulled out a shirt and some sweat pants, along with a pair of red Chuck Taylor low tops converse, then placed them onto a bench.

Kara fiddled with her lock and finally managed to open the lock after a few struggling tries to open it went unsuccessful.

a few girls whom were standing around grabbed their clothing and were going to head to some stalls to change a bit discreetly, whilst before they were going to head out to the stalls for some privacy, Lena began to change right where she was. or rather, undress.

Kara felt her breath get caught in her throat as Lena began to remove her own shirt, pulling it over her head.

"She's Hot", Kara heard a girl murmur.

Kara tried to keep her face buried in her locker, but from the corner of her eye, she caught Lena changing.

the Luthor Unchanging was surly a scene to watch, a few girls looked on subtly, Lena put her shirt down and began to take off her shorts, they dropped to her feet and Lena bent down slightly to pick them up, she put it on top of her gym shirt and she reached into her locker and pulled out a towel, She felt the eyes on her, but she didn't care.

Kara swallowed a bit thickly, as she grabbed her own duffle bag finally.

Lena released a small sigh of annoyance, she turned to look over her shoulder and sure enough met with a few eyes of nervous girls.

"What?", Lena said.

The girls all jumped and shuffled about to head out faster in nervousness.

Lena was only in a sports bra and some panties.

Kara bit her bottom lip nervously, and she quickly turned away from Lena to remove her own shirt, she was pretty confident in her own body, but with Lena only in underwear right next to her, it felt sort of awkward for her to get undressed herself.

the girls whom were staring about all made their way out fairly quickly.

Leaving only Lena and Kara.

Kara was trying to hurriedly get undressed and get dressed in some fresh clothing, she was thinking about hitting the showers, but opted for showing at home instead, it was odd, but she didn't want to be alone with Lena right now.

Lena hummed as she left her locker open, she held her towel close to her, "I'm going to hit the showers, are you?", Lena asked as she turned to Kara, Kara kept her back facing Lena.

"U-Uh I...um uh", the blonde paused in taking her sweat pants off, she felt Lena's eyes on her now. She stuttered.

Lena hummed, "Stick around, will ya'.", Lena spoke slightly softly, her green eyes unconsciously scanning Kara's body, she bit her bottom lip, she could see how toned Kara's body was, it wasn't noticeable with clothing on, but once the clothing came off, it had dawned on Lena, Kara had a nice body.

but that shouldn't matter to Lena at all.

Lena licked her lips a bit, "I mean, you don't have to, but, think you can wait for me? I don't like being alone"

Kara hummed, she thought for a moment, "Uh, sure...", 'might as well', "Actually, I'll hit the showers too, I mean, I might as well since I'll be sticking around a bit longer.", Kara placed her shirt in her locker for the time being, and then began to work her sweat pants off, they dropped to her feet and she stepped out of them.

Lena's lips curled into a sly smile, as her eyes flickered from Kara's toned back, to her toned legs.

"Come one then", Lena said.

Kara nodded her head and she grabbed her own towel from her locker, and she also took three dollars from her duffle bag.

Lena hummed, "I almost forgot about that, saved me a walk back", the teen said as she too grabbed some money from her own small little purse which was in her own duffle bag and not only did she grab the money, but she also grabbed her new clothing as well from the duffle bag to place outside of her stall so that she could change when she finished showering.

they needed the money to purchase the shampoo and hair conditioner from the wall vender that was in the shower area so they could shower.

Both teens walked towards the shower area, they had both stopped by a metal box like machine that was inside the wall, both inserted their money and received their showering products.

Lena walked towards the end, where the last few stalls were.

Kara wasn't sure of whether or not to follow, but as she stepped forwards to follow, she stopped, 'my glasses, she'll see my face when I take them off', Kara knew that she couldn't just take her glasses off near the Luthor, or else, Lena would figure it out.

"I'll be right here", Kara said as she stepped into one of the first stalls.

Lena hummed, "Okay, I'll be down there."

Kara nodded and stepped into the stall, and she began to take her undergarments off as she closed the small shower curtain.

Lena continued on and also stripped off her remaining clothing, and soon the shower head was turned on and the room began to grow slightly steamy.

Kara sighed and took off her glass once she heard Lena start showering, she set her glasses onto the side and started her shower head, she stepped under the head and allowed the water to wash the stress off of her, she grabbed the small bottle of shampoo she just purchased and she began to add the shampoo to her hair.

and so the two showered in silence, and as 15 minutes went by, Kara had finished, she sighed as she shut her shower's head off and the water stopped running, Kara could hear Lena's shower head still running, she grabbed her glasses and sighed as the lenses were slightly fogged up, she hung onto them and stuck her head out of her stall to make sure Lena wouldn't catch her without her glasses, and with the coast clear, Kara began to hastily dry her body off with her towel.

Tinc

came a very faint sound, it made Kara's ears twitch a bit, Kara's eyes narrowed slightly as she picked up this sound, she paused for a moment, her body was completely dry at this point.

Kara looked around, but she didn't hear the strange sound again. she shook her head and sighed as she realized something, she forgot something in her duffle bag, she breathed out and wrapped her nude form in the towel, she stepped out as she grabbed her underwear, she quickly walked to her duffle bag, she put her used clothing in and grabbed her new clothing, underwear, bra, shirt and another pair of sweatpants.

with the new clothing from her bag in her grasp she went back to the stall, not the same one, another one, one that was dry, she changed quickly and put her glasses on, they were still a bit foggy, but they were much better.

'Phew, that was a nice shower', Kara thought to herself, she felt relaxed as she stepped out of the stall all dressed comfortably.

Tinc

came the strange faint metallic sound.

Kara looked around again, she wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it sounded closer than it did the first time.

Kara remained silent, and she listened closely this time.

'Weird', Kara thought as she didn't pick the sound up again, she wasn't sure of what it was, but it was odd, and as Kara was going to put more thought into it, Lena's shower head stopped, and only the sound of Dripping water was heard, along with a content sigh Lena gave out.

Kara pushed the thought away and walked back to her locker, her glasses cleared out more and she could see cleared. The blonde closed her duffle bag and her locker, she was about to sling her bag over her shoulder, so she could wait for Lena to get out and they could go.

Kara then thought of something, she put her duffle back down and she took off her shirt, she put it next to the duffle bag. and re-opened her locker, she opened it and reached in, she took out a zip up sweater, she put it on without the undershirt, it wasn't unusual for her to put a sweater on without an undershirt.

The blonde sighed and just as she was about to zipper it up, and then, she heard it and she stopped what she was doing.

Tinc Tinc

Came that annoying sound.

"Lena?", Kara said.

Lena hummed, the sound of water dripping coming from Lena's stall, "What", the teen said.

"Do you hear that?", Kara couldn't help but ask, she was curious to know if maybe the Luthor was hearing the strange sound too.

Lena grew silent, then she spoke, "Hear what? I only hear the water draining"

Kara sighed, she looked around and then took her glasses off for a moment, and she used her x-ray vision trying to see where the sound was coming from.

"I don't know", Kara said softly, soft enough for Lena not to hear.

"Kara?", Lena spoke as Kara was no longer speaking to her.

Kara saw something slowly coming up the thin pipe, her eyes squinted, she had no idea what she was seeing, it was a small pellet like sphere just floating up the water pipe.

Kara followed it, she wasn't sure as to why it was inside the pipe. Was it stuck there?

Tinc

the sound was now closer.

Kara hummed and began to step closer and closer to the wall, right where the small pellet like object was settling down in the pipe, her sweater still open, revealing her black bra and the entirety of her tone tummy.

"Kara", Lena's voice grew slightly concerned.

Kara's eyebrows knitted together as she was right in front of the wall where a bubbler was, it was right in between two lockers. Kara knew that these pipes were for the water, so these pipes stretched all over the school, and never in her freshmen or sophomore years of attending this school had she ever heard this strange faint sound, or even seen anything weird inside the pipes.

Kara's ears momentarily picked up Lena giving a stressed sigh, clearly the girl wanted a reply, and Kara also heard Lena begin to step out of the stall.

the blonde put her glasses back on, her x-ray vision now interrupted by the lead based lens, she turned away from the bubbler and the wall, and she looked over her shoulder, she found Lena giving her a worried look, her head was peeking out of the stall's curtain, Kara sound tell that Lena wasn't completely dressed yet.

"Kara, what's wrong?", Lena's facial expression was serious.

the blonde felt her heart quicken for some reason as she turned away from Lena when she heard it again, of course she could no longer see the weird object, but she could hear it 'Tinc' more and more.

"Kara", Lena was starting to grow more and more inpatient, "What the hell?", she said more serious, she was obviously growing a bit frustrated.

the Danvers girl was going to say something to Lena, but she shut her mouth once she heard the unmistakable sound of a 'Beep' instead of the 'Tinc', it was almost deafening to her, only she could of heard it.

and it hit Kara like a pile of Bricks, and she turned around with haste to run.

but she didn't even get to turn around all the way, she knew she didn't have enough time, she merely brought her arms over her face to try and shield it.

and finally the pellet like object, exploded.

 ** _DOOOOSSH!_**

Kara being caught right in the explosion, was flung far back like a ragdoll as she was blasted with water.

No fire came, but Ruble and Huge amounts of freezing cold water flooded in.

Lena released a startled scream as the explosion rocked the entire room.

Kara's body flung right passed Lena, Lena screamed out seeing Kara's body stop once it crashed roughly into the white wall, Kara's body fell down onto the bench under the wall, and then rolled off of the bench itself, she laid there, unconscious, her arms dropping next to her head, she was face down, water flooded the entire floor, Kara was drench in the very cold water.

Lena was only in underwear, her chest heaved heavily as she felt the cool water surround her feet, she winced at how cold it was, she looked at the blonde's body, fear began to rack through her as she saw that Kara was still and silent, no grunts or groans of pain.

"Kara!", Lena ran out of the stall, not caring that she was only in underwear, "Kara!", Lena yelled out as she reached Kara's body, she pushed at the body, shaking her, trying to see it she'd wake up.

'Shit!', Lena shook Kara's body, still no sound coming from the girl. there was no way someone would even survive the harsh pressure of being tossed back 30 feet across the room, hell, the wall even crumbled slightly, it disturbed Lena highly seeing that Kara didn't even appear to be breathing, she was face down and the water around them had flooded up greatly, Kara was basically drowning with her face down into the water.

Lena felt her heart racing even more than she'd ever felt it race before, 'No, no, no', Lena repeated in her head as she tried not to panic, she dropped onto her knees when she came to Kara's body, she began to lift Kara slightly, trying to turn her over, trying to shift the blonde's position so that she wouldn't drown, so that Lena could at least try and see if she could resuscitate the girl if Kara was indeed 'out' that far.

"Kara, honey, wake up! Kara!", Lena just spoke, not even thinking before she spoke, she just allowed the words to come passed her lips, "Kara!", Lena managed to turn Kara over, A crack decorated one of the lens of Kara's glasses, her sweater still open.

Lena looked at Kara's chest, she wanted to see if it was moving up and down, but it wasn't, which meant one thing, Kara wasn't breathing.

"Oh god", Lena released a shaky breath. her hair was loose and was getting in her face a bit, it was still drenched in water. the Luthor tried to calm herself, she never usually panicked, but this time, she couldn't help but panic a bit, her only friend was literally just left without breathing.

'okay, okay, okay, Lena, you've taking this Cpr course before, you can do this', the Luthor sucked in a breath and reached over Kara's face, she put a hand under the blonde's chin, she tilted the head up and put her over Kara's heart, it was still beating, which brought relief to the ravenette, Lena put her other hand over Kara's stomach, her hand resting firmly against the blonde's abs. 'her heart's still beating', however it was still clear that Kara wasn't breathing.

Lena was so focused in seeing what she could do for Kara, that she didn't bother to look in the direction of where the gaping hole was, where the bomb had gone off.

Lena lent back up, she came to the conclusion that she'd pass air to Kara and see where that'd go, she moved her hands, both were on Kara's face, a hand holding Kara's chin, the other hand was pinching the blonde's Nose, 'here it goes', Lena was nervous, she didn't want it to end like this, for the first time, she'd actually seemed to find someone whom genuinely liked her for who she was, she felt comfortable with Kara, she didn't want Kara to go like this, Lena's green eyes filled with liquid of their own, her vision blurred a bit, and Lena lent in, her thumb parted Kara's lips a bit, and Lena locked lips with the blonde, and began to try and pass air.

a small thump came from where the bomb had gone off, but Lena didn't pay mind to it, as she kept her lips pressed over Kara's lips.

in just a pass of air, Kara's body tensed, Kara opened her eyes, and she felt her heart jump, it was certainly something Kara didn't expect to wake up to.

Lena's lips were soft, and boy did it make Kara feel like she'd be blushing if she could. Kara shifted instead though.

Lena pulled away when she noticed Kara shifted, the sound of their lips coming off of each others rung in their ears a bit, but it was quickly pushed aside when Kara spoke.

"Wha-What happened?", Kara's chest rose with air as she propped herself up a bit with her elbows, she looked around, water flooding around her, half her body was under it.

Lena sighed out in sheer relief, not bothering to answer, she just leaned in and hugged Kara tightly, her arms wrapped around Kara's neck firmly. Kara swallowed thickly as she returned the hug just as tight, she could feel the girl's bare skin against her own, she had arm wrapped around Lena's waist.

Kara supported herself with her other arm.

"Well, looks like no one died", came a voice. "yet"

the voice cut The two girl's moment short.

Kara looked towards where the voice came and saw a man dressed in a suit of some type, she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Miss Luthor?", the man spoke as he held up a piece of paper up and looked at it, then looked at Lena, as if comparing it. "Yep"

Lena narrowed her eyes slightly as she shifted from her hug with Kara, she kept body contact with the blonde though. "Who are you?"

The man's lips parted, revealing pearly white teeth, "Some call me Mr. Cold"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Kara?", James asked.

Winn shrugged, "I have no clue, but she should be out already, she doesn't take too long normally."

Currently, a trio of teens were outside the school, they were by the front, James had a foot at the door, so that they could always just slip back into the school.

"let's head back, I'll go into the girl's locker room and look for her if you guys want", Lucy said as she took a sip from her energy drink.

the two boys had gym with Kara, and normally, the blonde would have been out by now.

James nodded, "let's head back down stairs, Lucy'll check there"

Winn nodded, "Yeah, she isn't even picking up her phone either.", the boy put his phone back into his sweat pant's pocket.

Lucy sighed, "Well, let's get going then"

James nodded and opened the door, Lucy and Winn went inside.

they were going to walked towards where the gymnasium was, and just as they were, they felt the ground under them shake.

the trio all felt this and looked at each other oddly.

"What was that?", Lucy said as she had grabbed onto James's and Winn's shoulders.

Winn looked around, "I have no clue, but I don't think that was a good thing"

James breathed out, "let's go", James rushed along a bit.

Lucy and Winn jogged with James towards the gym to get to the locker rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara grunted as she began to get up. Lena clung to her arm.

"What a sappy name", Kara rose an eyebrow.

The man smirked, "Sappy?", the man scoffed

Lena sucked in a breath as she held onto the taller teen's arms, she felt Kara's arms flex a bit.

"Get going, Lena", Kara said all of a sudden, her eyes not leaving the guy's figure.

Lena scoffed almost, "what?"

"Oh no, the Luthor stays here", the man intervened. he rose a hand, which seemed to have some type of gadget around it, like a small canon of some sort, he pointed it at both of the Teens.

"What do you want with her?", Kara asked, she shifted a bit and removed her arm from Lena's grasp, she turned to her for a moment, "Hit the road, now", Kara's voice took on a tone filled with authority, "Now"

the ravenette hummed, her breathing picked up.

"If she moves, I'll freeze this entire place, you two with it", the man sneered.

Kara knew that she wouldn't be affected much, But what of Lena, the girl was drenched, and she was half naked, she'd no doubt get hurt badly.

"What do you want?", Lena spoke, but then Lena paused once it hit her, "I'll triple what they're paying you", the Luthor threw the last sentence in.

Lena realized what this might of been.

a hit on her.

The man chuckled, "That sounds nice, but i'm under contract, Girl. sorry."

Kara gritted her teeth, she wanted to knock this guy around, but she couldn't do that if Lena was here, she needed her gone, like asap.

"Lena, Get out of here", Kara said once more, her blue eyes glued to the man's gaze.

The man nodded his head, "No one goes"

Lena's heart began to race.

Kara swallowed thickly, frustrated that Lena wasn't listening to her.

'damn it', so Kara took a major chance.

and in mere movement, Kara swiftly turned to Lena and scooped her off her feet and over her shoulder, which resulted in Lena yelping out in surprise.

as for the man, he fired his canon, and Kara turned her body quickly, she was able to move fast enough, she was obviously strong enough to not be affected by the fact that she was carrying Lena off.

"Have it your way!", The man said.

Kara saw it go in slow motion, the water began to freeze up as the Canon's contents hit the floor. The blonde evaded fast and slipped out the other exit fast, she merely kicked it open with her bare feet, the door flung open, and Kara kept running with the Luthor over her shoulder, the water still spread around, it had even flowed outside of the locker room, Kara knew that if she didn't find a dry spot, she and Lena would suffer being turned into ice statues.

Lena hyperventilated, she shivered now, she was starting to feel it get cold all of a sudden.

the splashing of Kara's foot dipping in and out of the water as Kara stepped hastily bounced off the walls, she was running to find a dry area, and she found one, just in the nick of time. Kara gave one look over her other shoulder and saw the water becoming solid in ice, Kara grunted, she didn't want to use too much speed, or else Lena would get hella more suspicious of her.

'this'll hurt', Kara turned to face forwards as she was closing in on a staircase she knew wasn't reached by the water yet.

"Kara!", Kara heard her name being called by a familiar figure whom appeared by the very stairs she was going to make a jump for.

'Nice!', Kara saw her chance and just as she made it close enough, "Catch!", Kara yelled out.

Lena's eyes widened once she heard this phrase come from Kara. 'No!', "Don't!", Lena yelled out, but it was too late, Lena found herself off of Kara and for a few seconds, she felt nothing but cool air guide her body.

Winn and James both grew wide eyed, but they hurriedly complied and both remained put on the last step of the staircase, they both opened the arms, and Lena's body crashed into both men, the two boys toppled over and back into the top steps.

Lena grunted.

"Kara!", Lucy yelled out from where she was.

Kara tripped and then felt it.

"UNNGH!", Kara gritted her teeth as she felt the icy pain racked her body, her body falling completely down, Ice covered over the wet parts of her body, her legs and Arms were frozen into the flooded floor, all the water became ice.

James straightened himself, Winn supported Lena, whom hurriedly shifted off of him.

Lucy was wide eyed at what had just happened.

at this moment, all the teens could see their breaths, the temperature dropped significantly.

Lucy looked at Lena's form, she saw Lena was very, very underdressed, and she took off her own sweater and hopped a step and covered Lena up.

Lena's green eyes locked with Kara's blue eyes, "Kara! What the hell!", the teen sounded pissed off.

Kara shifted, trying to see if she could break free from her Icy confines, but found it hard without using her super strength.

"Run, all of you! get help!", Kara yelled out.

Winn's chest heaved, "We can't just leave you here!", the boy shouted.

James looked around, still in disbelief at what had just happened.

Kara shook her head, "leave! he's coming!"

and just as she said this, the man whom dubbed himself 'Mr. Cold', walked out of the locker room.

"Well, well, looks like someone wasn't fast enough after all", the man snickered.

Lena panted out, "Shit", she couldn't help but curse.

"Go!", Kara yelled out more frustratedly, "Now! All of you!"

Lucy turned to Lena and pulled her up the stair, Lena gave Lucy a dirty look.

"Don't touch me-!", Lena's attitude was cut short when she found herself over Jame's shoulder. "No!", Lena screamed out in defiance, and she struggled.

James wasn't affected but the girl's futile attempts to get off from his shoulder, he merely hopped a few stairs and ran up with Lucy, Leaving Winn.

"Kara, I'm not going", Winn said as he looked at Kara.

Kara huffed out, she trusted Winn, she nodded her head, "Then don't.", with this said, Kara got up effortlessly, her hands were covered over with ice, she smashed them together to break them free from the ice, and turned to the man, she stomped on the ground with both feet and the ice broke around her.

Winn grew wide eyed, "K-Kara"

Kara gave Winn one last look, "I'll explain it all to you, just keep this between us."

Kara now gave the man her full attention, he was also wide eyed.

"W-Who the hell-", the man stepped back and rose his arm to fire his ice cannon at Kara directly, "Stay back!"

Kara narrowed her eyes, "What, are you scared?"

The man gritted his teeth, "The contract said this would be an easy kill"

Kara frowned heavily, "Well, from now on, no contract on Lena Luthor, is going to be an 'easy' kill. and you tell that to whoever the hell hired you, you scum."

The man sneered and fired his cannon, Winn looked on.

Kara huffed and put one foot behind the other and she used her heat vision to counter the man's canon.

"What the-", the man opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say, was cut short Kara used her super speed to get close enough to punch the man right in the mouth, his body flung back into the locker room.

Kara huffed, "Well, that was fairly easy", the teen put her hands on her hips, she didn't have to go check on the man to know that she knocked him out.

"Woah", Winn gasped in awe, pure awe.

Kara had momentarily forgotten that Winn was still around, she turned around and saw Winn pointing at her.

"Y-You're...H-Her", he said with his mouth agape.

Kara looked away for a moment, then back to Winn, "This stays between us".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That, was freaking, amazing", Winn paced around Kara's room, he was trying to get his head wrapped around Kara's true story. "You're Superman's cousin"

Kara sat on her bed, she merely nodded, "yes, I am."

"You're from another planet, literally!", Winn said out in excitement, "Oh my gosh", the boy was clearly going gaga over all of this new info Kara fed to him.

"Yes, yes, I am", Kara rolled her eyes slightly, she had a feeling Winn would go nerd on her.

currently, Kara and Winn were at Kara's home, they were spoken to by police, the story went.

Her and Lena were attacked, James and Lucy got Lena out of there, and Winn saved Kara by breaking her free from the ice, and both of them pummeling on the Freezer dude.

the police had trouble believing it, but without any other type of explanations, they had to buy it.

"This is cool", Winn held the back of his head with his hands.

Kara sighed out, "Glad someone thinks so"

Winn stopped for a moment and looked at Kara, "What's up, you're a super! who the hell wouldn't think that's cool!?"

Kara shrugged, she looked away, "My family, they've been wanting me to keep it a secret for a while."

Winn grew slightly serious for a moment, he felt slightly bad, "Oh...well, I mean, the cat's out the bag I mean, national city knows there's some supergirl flying about somewhere, so I mean, i'm sure they'll piece it together-"

Winn paused himself.

Kara noticed the boy pause, she stared at him, "Winn?"

"that's it, Supergirl!", he said out, "You shouldn't hide who you are, I mean, you can be just like 'him'!, just like Superman!", the boy turned to Kara.

Kara was taken aback slightly, "But, my family."

"They know superman's your cousin right?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah"

"Well, you said that he tried to get you on his path to saving people too right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, then, just tell your family it's what you want to do, they shouldn't stop you, I mean, it's who you are right. they should support you, just like Your cousin's family support him.", Winn sat down next to Kara.

Kara smiled slightly, she did want to be like her baby cousin, she wanted to be a hero too, but her family always held her back.

"I don't know Winn.", Kara was clearly hesitant though.

Winn sighed, "I can even design the costume for you"

Kara's blue eyes seemed to sparkle with delight, "Really?"

Winn nodded, "Yeah, I totally can"

both teens were growing more and more excited, but just as they were tipping more and more into a bowl of happy thoughts, Kara's bedroom door opened.

Winn and Kara both looked at the door, and found Alex looking at the both of them.

"Kara", Alex leaned against the door a bit, she gave Winn an odd stare.

Winn cleared his throat, "Hey, uh Alex", he stood up and gave Kara a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kara", the boy went towards the corner of Kara's room and grabbed his backpack, he slipped passed Alex and greeted her faintly again, and then excused himself as he left.

with the door downstairs shutting, Alex and Kara were completely alone.

It was a rather uncomfortable silence.

until Alex broke it, she sighed out and cleared her throat, "I heard what happened at school today, you saved Miss. Luthor."

Kara swallowed thickly, "We were attacked, James-"

"You did it all on your own and got your friends to cover the important parts right?", Alex crossed her arms over her chest, "They found out didn't they?"

Kara looked away from Alex, "No, at least, not all of them"

"Does the Luthor know", Alex was straight faced, she was clearly mad, but she was holding it back.

"No, James and Lucy took her, Only Winn stood with me, I needed to protect myself Alex, I mean, unless you wanted me to die back ther-"

"God no", Alex said, she frowned heavily, she released a heavy breath and began to walk over to Kara, she took a seat at Kara's bed, where Winn had been sitting, "I'm not so worried about the nerd knowing, but it's important that you keep your circle very, very tightly closed off, especially to Lena Luthor, she's dangerous-"

"She's not that bad", Kara looked away from Alex, "She's just trying to get away from the mess her Brother's made all over the place"

Alex nodded, "Mess, oh yeah, I Heard Clark's still not showing up in metropolis."

Kara bit her bottom lip, she chewed on it nervously.

"Kara, You saved her twice already, and not only did you save her, but you saved Cat Grant, the head of one of the most powerful media outlets in the world. Everyone's asking about the girl Miss Grant dubbed, 'Supergirl'.", Alex locked eyes with Kara.

Kara remained silent, she swallowed thickly.

"Kara, I'm trying to protect you from-"

"From what?", Kara cut Alex off, she stared at Alex, "I can protect myself, Alex."

Alex sighed out, "I know you can, but...Walking the same path as Clark...Isn't going to be easy, you'll encounter people whom'll be dead set on killing you off, or just capturing you to run some tests on you, you're going to be feared and hated as much as you will become loved and needed.", Alex kept Kara's gaze, "This world, Kara. Is a cruel place, it's filled with twisted, evil people, selfish and power hungry people, they'll hunt you down, just like how Clark is hounded most of the time as Superman."

Kara looked down to her hands for a moment, "You know. I was sent here to earth for one thing, One thing Alex.", Kara lifted her gaze to Meet Alex's, "To protect not just Kal-El, but Earth, this...beautiful planet and it's people no matter how evil or twisted they are, everyone deserves a chance."

The brunette sighed out, she always knew this day would come, she always saw it in Kara, the need to save people.

"I just want the best for you, Kara, Me and Mom both do"

"I know, but maybe, this is, the best for me", Kara said, "Maybe I won't end up all beaten down like Kal, remember, Kal said it himself, I'm stronger than even he is, how much, we don't know, but I absorbed a lot more from the sun then he did when he came here."

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, she opened them after a few seconds, "But you still have the same weakness he has, Kara."

Kara licked her lips, "I want this Alex"

Alex was clearly hesitant, she was very reluctant to let Kara do this, "Kara, once you go all out as this, 'Supergirl', there's no going back, you'll be loved and hated."

"I know, but I'm prepared for it, for everything, I just...want your support", Kara sighed out, "I don't want you to be disappointed in me if I really walk down this path, It's what I want to do, and it's something that I know I will love, Kal loves being Superman, and with the little I've done already, I kinda already love Being 'Supergirl'."

Alex rose a hand to run it through her hair, "I'm not disappointed in you, and neither will Mom be when she catches whiff of the news, I'm just scared for you, mom'll be scared too"

Kara nodded her head, "Alex, nothing will happen. Nothing bad."

Alex gave a reluctant nod, "Fine, damn it. But I swear to god, if you get hurt, like seriously hurt, I-"

"Alex, I won't, I promise"

Alex breathed out, "You better keep me informed on this."

Kara nodded, "I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Alex released a breath, she was still uncomfortable with the idea of Kara walking down Clark's path, but she couldn't stop Kara any longer.

"Make sure the nerd doesn't out you though, or I'll make him disappear", the older woman said with a slight smile.

Kara chuckled lightly, "How?", she asked jokingly.

"I have my ways", Alex said, she got up from Kara's bed and stood up straight, "well, with...this conversation over, for now. How's about we go get some take out?"

Kara's eyes glowed with happiness, "Pot stickers?"

"We'll get those too"

"Yesss", Kara fist pumped as she jumped off from her bed.

while Kara was all happy and giddy at the moment, Alex was slightly conflicted, she had a secret of her own, but that secret would come out when it did.

not yet though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She said that?", Winn Gave Kara a concerned look.

Kara giggled, "Yep, she said she'll make you disappear if you say anything", she rose a hand to push her new glasses up.

Winn shivered, he was always afraid of Kara's older sister for some reason, "I kinda believe it to be honest"

both teen were at Winn's locker at the moment, Classes had yet to start, they were here 30 minutes early, Winn said he had something for Kara.

"Anyways", Winn spoke as he opened his locker once he put his combo in, he looked around, and found no one around, he reached in and pulled out a small duffle bag, "Here, I hope you like it", Winn said as he handed the bag to Kara.

Kara rose an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Check it out.", Winn said with a smug smile, "It took me a few hours, but I managed."

Kara hummed and opened the duffle bag, she gasped, "Winn", she looked up from the duffle bag once she saw it's contents.

"I thought it should look like your cousin's outfit, so I put the colors together.", Winn smiled at How happy Kara seemed.

"I can't wait to try it-"

"Kara!", both teens heard a familiar voice call out to Kara.

Kara gave Winn an almost scared look, while Winn returned it.

Kara turned around and closed the duffle bag, "L-Lena"

Lena narrowed her green eyes very much, she was obviously pissed off by something.

Winn closed his locker and gave Kara a stare.

"What's up?", Kara spoke as Lena drew closer to her.

Lena wore a firm frown on her lips, her eyebrows were slightly knitted together, her arms crossed over her chest, "You douche bag"

"What?", Kara stiffened.

"Well, that's my cue to go, see ya' next period Kara", Winn grew wide eyed and walked away from the scene.

Kara was stiffened in place, "Douche bag?"

Lena stopped right in front of Kara, her eyes locking with Kara's own blue clear eyes, "What the hell"

"U-uh", Kara looked around, she found that Winn had disappeared fairly fast, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, you nearly got killed yesterday!", Lena rose her voice a bit.

Kara hummed, "so?"

Lena's perfect eyebrows rose up, "Kara, you...there was a moment where you actually stopped breathing"

Kara hummed and got into thought, 'I do that a lot actually', Kara knew there were times where she stopped breathing, she could stop breathing for very long periods of time, and she'd be unaffected by the lack of oxygen, her and Kal both shared that weird trait, they still had no clue as to why it happened, but it did, and it didn't worry either of them or their families.

"I'm fine, Lena, I was just out-"

"No", Lena snapped a bit, "Seriously, Kara, You almost...", Lena paused, she looked away for a moment, "Maybe it's best we...stop talking"

Kara's eyebrows knitted together now at Lena's request, her eyes scanned Lena's face, she could tell that Lena was stressing over yesterday's happenings, those green eyes seemed bit glossy, as if she'd been on the verge of crying.

"Why?", Kara said.

Lena looked at Kara now, "This is why people avoid me, Kara, get the clue", the luthor spoke with a snap, "It's safer when I don't have friends."

Kara nodded her head, "Lena", she said softly.

Lena turned around, "worst part is, we're stuck as partners in physics, let's keep that neutral alright", the ravenette gave a sighed and was about to walk away from the blonde, but was caught by the wrist before she could get far enough.

"Lena, it's safer when you have friends.", Kara said, "If I wouldn't have been there, he would have killed you"

Lena stiffened, she bit her bottom lip, she still faced away from the blonde.

"We're okay, so, relax, don't get too worked up.", Kara Pulled Lena back towards her, "You don't have to be alone you know."

Lena sighed out a bit shaky, she turned to Kara. "The chances of something like yesterday happening again...", the Luthor trailed off.

Kara shrugged, "We'll be together, we'll be ready for it."

The ravenette's breath caught in her throat, she felt her heart fill with warmth, god, how the hell did Kara find her way into her life, what did Lena do to get Kara's attention.

Kara was far too Genuine for Lena to comprehend and understand, she couldn't fathom the thought that someone was willingly wanting to be around her so much. "Kara", the blonde's name slipped passed her lips so easily, she swallowed thickly.

The blonde was being serious about this, Lena searched Kara's eyes and didn't find anything 'fake', she only found sincerity.

Kara wore a small smile, she let go of Lena's wrist and brought a hand to push her glasses up, she sighed softly, "We'll be fine", she said as she dropped her arms to her sides.

The ravenette couldn't help but feel the urge to want to have physical contact with the blonde, she wanted to touch the girl in front of her, for what? she had no idea, but it was just an urge that just popped up all of a sudden.

and it seemed that Kara felt the same way, because the blonde leaned in, and wrapped her arms around Lena, whom returned the embrace just as enthusiastically. The two teens hugged tightly.

"You're crazy", Lena said as she shut her eyes to melt into the embrace.

Kara smiled, she couldn't help but chuckle faintly, "I know"

and this was probably a fact.

Kara was going to take on the role of 'Supergirl'. and she'd befriended someone whom may well be able to take her down. This Super didn't just closely befriend some random person, she'd befriended a Luthor.

Kara unknowingly, opened a door which she should have left closed. She set herself up from the start.

'a Super and a Luthor', Kara thought with a fond smile.

Supergirl now had one more weakness than Superman.

and it wasn't some type of Kryptonite.

It was a person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Whew, here's this chapter, hope it was good._

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed!**_

 _Till next time, Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rated: T (Rating may be subject to change)_**

 ** _For: Language, Teenage Angst, and Suggestive scenes in Future chapters._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, General, and Angst to come._**

 ** _Chapter: Supergirl's Luthor (P.1)_**

"Again!", Winn said out in annoyance as he took in Kara's form.

Kara spun around to show Winn what'd just became of her clothing, well, 'Supersuit'. "I try not to get shot, but it just happens", Kara almost pouted, her arms dropped to her sides, "Winn", she said the boy's name as if she was expecting Winn to solve this little clothing problem.

Currently Kara stood in the middle of her bedroom, the suit Winn had made for Kara was a bit tattered and messed up due to Kara obviously being shot at, many bullet holes decorated the suit.

this was the fourth suit Winn had put together.

Winn hummed, he brought a hand up to his face, he stroked his chin as if he had facial hair, "Uh, Okay, I'm going to see if I can make a more, er 'bullet proof' suit for you, so I guess, you're gonna have to get rid of that one."

Kara nodded, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Gosh, if only criminals didn't have guns.", the blonde sighed out as she began to step back, she found her back in contact with her wall, she leaned against it, "Sheesh"

Winn hummed, "Alright, I guess that's what I'll be doing for the weekend, seeing if I can't find a more durable material to make the suit out of"

Kara smiled and looked down to her red boots for a moment, "Thanks Winn", she looked up, her blue eyes holding a soft gaze.

Winn met the blonde's gaze, her smiled softly, "Oh well, uh, don't mention it", the boy's facial expression remained soft towards her, "Anyways, It's game night tonight, what's the moves?".

Kara opened her mouth, "Uhh, well, actually, think maybe we can push game night next Friday? I'm actually doing something today", the blonde rose a hand and she scratched her eyebrow.

Winn rose an eyebrow in surprise, "What?", the boy crossed his arms across, "Oh Kara?", he spoke with a gasp, being dramatic.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Alex had the same reaction", Kara leaned off her wall, she sighed and began to walk to her bed, she took a seat, crossing her legs she merely gave Winn a shrug and a smile.

Winn narrowed his eyes playfully at the blonde, "Date?"

Kara choked all of a sudden and she shook her head. "No, no, no, I'm just going to be going over Lena's place."

Winn facial expression went blank for a moment and he tilted his head to the side, "Lena...Luthor's place?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "How many Lena's do I know?", the teen asked sarcastically.

The boy released a shaky chuckle, "Right, uh...", he cleared his throat a bit, "Well, next Friday it is then, by the way, um, James...is he even invited?"

Kara grew silent for a bit, she hummed, and just shrugged, "I don't mind, you do the planning after all"

"Yeah, but, if you feel like...you don't want uh, I don't know how to put this...", Winn struggled slightly for a way to put his working together.

the Danvers teen sighed out, "Winn, it's cool, I mean, Lucy can come too, and we can all just...forget about back 'then'."

Winn nodded his head, "Alright, well, uh, I guess I'll see you Monday, or whenever I finish the new suit for you, until then, Supergirl, stays as 'Kara', 'Kay?"

Kara smiled lightly and nodded her head, "Right, Well, See ya' later"

"Yep, bye", Winn gave Kara a wave as he turned towards the corner of Kara's room, he walked over and grabbed his stuff, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Take care", Winn opened the door and stepped out.

"You too", Kara sighed out a bit as her door closed.

"Phew", Kara blew her breath a bit, she dropped her back onto her bed, she was thinking about things now, this entire month had been a bit hectic.

She'd finally taken on the 'Superhero' role, it was just as stressful as Clark had told her it'd be when they spoke over the phone just a week ago, Kara was relieved that her cousin was getting better, he was starting to make appearances as Superman again. things were going back to normal over in metropolis, whilst here, in National city, things were changing for Kara, clearly, obviously, she was now Supergirl, which was something major to her, and also the city.

and then came her 'normal' life, she and Lena were growing closer and closer.

Kara noticed more changes, Alex grew a bit distant all of a sudden, but she still stuck around for Sister's night, Kara didn't press Alex on it. While in Kara's circle of friends, Winn remained put, and slowly but surely, Kara was starting to share a few words here and there with James and also Lucy, but Kara made sure to just keep it neutral.

her grades took a small hit, Kara was usually a high honors student, but now, she dropped to just your ordinary Honors student, that one B killed it really.

as Kara was just laying around, she heard her phone vibrate on her desk just across her room, she sighed and got off her bed, walking to her computer desk, she reached out and took her phone into her hand, she turned it towards her and saw a text flash across her screen, she smiled lightly and slid her thumb over the screen to unlock the screen, and she tapped on the message icon, opening her new message.

 **Lena- (4:35 Pm)**

" _Still coming_?"

Kara began to type a reply out.

" _Yeah, Um, want me to pick anything up at the store? Chips, drinks. Junk food_?"

 **Sent: (4:36 Pm)**

Kara waited for a reply, she stood in place, and in a few seconds, her phone vibrated in her hand.

 **Lena- (4:36 Pm)**

" _I was thinking we could get someone else to go and fetch the stuff for us, Kara. I Don't want you to carry a bunch of stuff_."

Kara bit her bottom lip, she knew she certainly wouldn't have trouble carrying many things,

" _I don't mind, seriously_ "

 **Sent: (4:37 Pm)**

Kara knew she should just let Lena have her way.

 **Lena- (4:37 Pm)**

" _Just come over, I'll send someone to get what we want, and don't argue with me_."

Kara's lips curled into a smile, she sighed out, she knew that arguing with the Luthor, would result in her losing, Lena was very stubborn, so she might as well just give in to the girl's wants.

" _Fine, I'll be there in a bit_ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena sighed out softly, she placed her IPhone down onto the marble counter. Her lips were curled into a small smile, and her eyes glowed brightly with brimming joy and happiness.

Lena hadn't been happy since, well, since she met Lex, Back then of course, before he went mad.

Lex had been all Lena truly had, she loved him endlessly, she cared for him and looked up to him, even if she was better at somethings he wasn't. But, when Lex had gone all, 'Superman must die' mode, everything went to hell, Lena lost the only thing she had, and it broke her to pieces to see the kind boy she grew up with, grow into a mad man.

She lost hope of ever opening herself up for someone ever again.

She wasn't a Luthor, no, not by blood, She was adopted, she was like an outcast, But Lex saw her, and he truly loved her from the start, as if she were really his Baby sister, he took care of her and played with her when they were younger, he protected her, he even told her that when she would marry, he'd give her spouse to be a 'talking to'.

Lena missed those days, back when the Luthor name didn't have that bad reputation.

Now, Lena did have a loving father figure, Lionel Luthor, he picked her up from where she had been, he brought her to the Luthor's home, he treated her well and Loved her like Lex, he treated her like a daughter, but the only thing was, he was barely around, he was always busy with the business, he never had time, but when he did, Lena and Lex both spent it with the Luthor man.

Lena would have truly felt welcomed into the Luthor family, she loved them and she was grateful.

but, it was Mrs. Luthor, that made Lena feel like...the 'black sheep' of the family, she made it a habit to remind Lena that she wasn't a 'Luthor', she never allowed Lena to forget the fact that she was adopted.

Lena sighed out as she walked away from her phone, she had these urges as of lately, these urges to share her thoughts with the man whom no matter what, she still loved greatly. Lena wanted to tell Lex everything as of lately, to tell him that she found someone who 'saw' her as she was.

The Luthor teen walked out of the kitchen area, she was heading towards a small office like space she had in her spacious home. Upon entering she headed straight for the computer chair on the other side of the fancy work-like desk, she took a seat and then pushed her laptop aside, she opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and she began to write.

yes, write.

 _To, My Beloved Brother_

 _It's been quite sometime since I have written to you, I have been busy with school, and other complicated matters-_

Lena released a breath and stopped writing for a moment, she bit her bottom lip and set the pen down so she could think.

the last time she'd written to her brother, was almost 5 months ago, she had of course, gotten letters from him, but she hadn't returned any.

next week would mark 1 year that Lex had been in jail.

The Luthor always confided in the Eldest Luthor, she couldn't help it, she had made it a habit of hers, to tell Lex everything that went on in her life, and he didn't mind back then, and he still doesn't. In a letter that she had received from him, he stated that he Loved her very much, and that he wished only the best of the best for her.

Lena, even though Lex was a guilty mass murder, still had a soft spot for the Luthor man, hell, it seemed that she got along better with the two Luthor men, than with the Luthor woman, she always had this...very strong bond with the male Luthors, it was weird, she knew that as a daughter, it would have been more likely that she and the female Luthor would have bonded more, but that wasn't the case.

Lex and the woman bonded much more.

While Lionel seemed to have a much softer spot for Lena, then he did for his own son, Lex.

Lena picked her pen up again and took in a deep breath. and she began to write again.

 _To, My Beloved Brother_

 _It's been quite sometime since I have written to you, I have been busy with school, and other complicated matters._

 _I meant to respond to the other letters, I'm sorry, and Happy late birthday, Sometime after you get this letter, I'll drop by and visit you.I have so much to talk to you about, the things that have been happening since the last time I wrote to you._

 _I met someone, Her name is Kara, Kara Danvers, She's Someone who sees me and accepts me for who I am, she's kind, sweet and caring, she protects me and is always there for me, she always makes herself available for me no matter what. She truly cares for me, and she has no interest in what people say about me, you, our family name. she doesn't judge, she has become very important to me._

 _I wish that you could meet her, that she could meet you. But given where you are, and that she is not family, I highly doubt they'd even allow her in to see you._

 _But, I will make sure that sometime after you receive this Letter, I myself, will go visit you and talk to you in person._

 _I miss you very much, and I hope you are well._

 _\- Love, Lena L._

A breath pushed passed Lena's lips as she felt her eyes water up a bit, the salty liquid blurred her vision for a bit, she blinked a bit to blink away the oncoming tears she knew were building.

"Phew", Lena blew as she got up from the computer chair, she felt tension melt of her shoulders, she felt slightly lighter, she'd written to Lex, yes. but she hadn't seen him in person since he was incarcerated.

but she made up her mind, she'd go see him, but only after she was sure he'd received the letter.

the emerald eyed teen took the paper she wrote out for Lex, and folded it nicely, she then opened another drawer and pulled out an envelope, she put the paper inside the envelope and sealed it, she sighed out and began to walk out of the office like area.

'Lex', Lena loved her brother, no matter what.

and Just as she teen had returned to the kitchen, she heard a knock at the door, Lena already knew who it was, her rosy lips curling into a smile, she set the letter to her brother down on the marble counter and she walked over to the door.

Lena opened the door, she found a smiling Kara standing.

"Hey", Kara's blue eyes beamed at the sight of Lena.

"Hey", Lena smiled, then cleared her throat softly, and stepped aside to allow the blonde in, "Come in, we've gotta decide on what stuff we want"

Kara nodded, she stepped into the lavish penthouse, it was very spacious and luxurious, it overlooked the city from where it was. the blonde was still not used to this space.

Lena closed the door, "They didn't give you a hard time getting up here right?"

Kara turned to look at Lena, she shrugged, "Just, a little, but they let me through eventually."

The ravenette's gaze met Kara's, she nodded, "I'll be sure to remind them to allow you through anytime you come."

the blonde waved it off, "they're just doing their jobs", It didn't bother Kara when the guards down stairs would hold Kara just a little longer before they allowed her to get to Lena's place, she understood that Lena needed to be protected at all times.

"Yeah, but I don't want them to scare you off", The Luthor chuckled lightly as she and Kara entered the kitchen.

Kara smiled, "Nothing would scare me from seeing you", the blonde spoke without thinking, the words just slipped passed her pink lips effortlessly, the words were truly sincere.

The Luthor felt her chest fill with warmth, she turned around to face Kara, leaning her back against the marble counter, "Nothing?"

The blonde felt nervous all of a sudden, she looked away from the older teen. "Yeah", she said nervously.

Lena hummed and she took steps towards Kara, she closed in on the nervous teen and she reached out with a hand and took the side of Kara's face into her palm, she made the blonde look at her, "Look at me", The ravenette kept her gaze soft, and she repeated, "Nothing?"

Clear Blue eyes met Clear green ones.

"Nothing", Kara said softly, she was still nervous, but she was sincere enough to assure Lena of whatever it was she was trying to assure her of.

The ravenette's lips curled into a smile and she released a soft feminine Chuckle. Their gaze not breaking.

Kara could almost feel Lena's breath over her lips at how close they were, she could smell the mint.

the blonde was going to say something, but before she could, the sound of the wall being knocked on, broke Lena and Kara's eye contact.

and Lena quickly broke away from Kara at the sight of the person whom had entered her loft undetected.

"M-Mother.", Lena's voice cracked slightly and Lena cleared her throat, she then stood up firm and straight as she gave the woman by the second entrance to the kitchen, her full attention. "Mother", Lena said firm and perfect now. she was clearly surprised by her mother's sudden drop in.

The older woman wore a firm facial expression, but just as Lena addressed her, a small smile appeared on the older woman's face, she looked in between Kara and Lena.

"Have a minute to spare, Darling?."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara sighed out softly, she sat in the limo silently.

Lena had sent her away to go get the stuff after all, but certainly not on foot, Lena made sure that Kara would be driven to wherever Kara wanted to get the things at.

Kara had gotten her hands on some take out, she also stopped by some store and got some ice cream, chips, soda and even some candy.

it had been very awkward inside Lena's home when the Luthor woman suddenly popped up, she started giving Lena some questioning looks, and it was when those weird looks started, that Lena made her mind up and told Kara to go get snacks, food and whatever the hell she thought they could eat.

and Kara did, she left with the driver, they got the stuff, and now, she was on her way back to Lena's place, she wondered if the woman was still there, but she'd find out soon enough.

The car came to a stop as she and the driver were back from getting all the things, they were in the garage.

"Miss Danvers, You can go up ahead, I will bring everything up for you", the man said politely.

Kara waved it off, "oh no, I can totally bring it up", the girl smiled at the man.

"I can't do that, I've been instructed to bring the things up myself."

Kara sighed out, 'Lena', she mentally whined, she knew Lena was behind this, she gave in, "Fine, Uh, I'll go up first then"

the blonde took the elevator, leaving the man to collect everything to bring up himself.

Kara was silent inside the elevator, she fidgeted as she waited patiently for the elevator to drop off at the very top. Soft elevator music played, Kara was bored already, she had the habit of getting bored quite fast.

"- _She's my friend_ "

Kara picked up Lena's voice all of a sudden.

Kara hummed, she swallowed thickly, she shouldn't be hearing Lena's conversation like this, it wasn't right. She wasn't sure why she'd pick up Lena's voice first out of the many other voice within this huge place, but it happened, and it'd been happening quite often. and sometimes, it wouldn't just be Lena's voice she'd hear, she'd pick up other voices if they mentioned Lena's name.

the kryptonian tried to block out the voices, she usually had control over her senses, but clearly, she was having trouble again.

"- _Friend? You two seemed rather touchy when I came in_ "

" _Why'd you come here_?", there was slight annoyance in Lena's voice.

Kara felt really awkward as the elevator came to a stop and a man joined in, he pushed a button, he was heading up as well.

" _Oh darling, don't change the subject, you never introduce me to your_ -"

" _Mother_ ", Lena was cutting her mother off. " _answer my question_ "

" _Well, I asked a question first_ ", the woman's voice grew slightly sly, " _Is she the woman you're with_?"

Kara's cheeks would have went ablaze, but they didn't, the girl instead, grew very nervous, she tried to tune the voices out as this point, she turned to the man in front of her, he was on his phone, and she attempted to try and start a conversation.

"Hey, uh what time is it?", Kara asked the man.

The man hummed, he looked up from his phone and spoke, "5:30"

Kara nodded, "Thanks-"

" _She's...just my friend, Mother_."

" _You and I both know, Friends to Luthors, don't exist_ ". The woman spoke a bit with spite.

" _Well, they do, to me. Kara's my friend_ "

" _Oh_?". The woman scoffed a bit, she almost chuckled, " _And that's it? cause I see the way you stare at her_ "

Kara felt her own heart begin to race, Lena's been staring at her some type of way?

" _I...I..._ ", Lena was clearly struggling to speak at this point.

" _oh darling, You want more, don't you_ ", the woman was taunting the Teen, clearly, " _Wave a few stacks of cash, maybe she'll fall for you then_ "

Kara tensed up very much, she stared at the floor.

Lena had grown silent.

" _Maybe she's not even interested in you as a friend. Lena honey, this wouldn't be the first time a Luthor's been tricked into thinking that they were genuinely wanted_."

Kara's eyebrow knitted together, her teeth clenching tightly, her jaw was stiff as she tried not to grind her teeth together.

" _Kara's not like that_."

and finally the elevator stopped, Kara's super hearing was all of a sudden tuned out, she sucked in a breath and looked around, she found herself alone in the elevator as it opened, she hadn't realized that the man had stepped off at his stop, it was just before hers.

Kara leaned against the cool surface of the elevator's wall, she sighed and looked at the doors of the elevator as they opened, she stepped off and began to make her way to Lena's door.

As Kara made it to door, she knocked on it lightly.

the door opened, Revealing a stressed looking Lena, she forced a smile, "Got the stuff?"

"Yeah, uh...your driver wanted to bring the stuff up himself, he'll be here any minute with the things.", the blonde spoke sheepishly.

Lena nodded and allowed Kara in. Closing the door behind Kara, both teens were a bit awkward.

the older woman was still there, she wore a smug smile, "Hello again, Miss Danvers", she greeted Kara.

Kara grew even more nervous, she greeted back sheepishly, "H-Hello, Ms. Luthor"

The woman's smile was strange, forced maybe, but there was something more to it, something Kara just couldn't put her finger on, but whatever it was that was hidden behind that smile, Kara knew it wasn't intent with good.

"My daughter's always been shy on introducing me to her girlfriends."

Kara paused for a moment, to think, she knew there were more ways of phrasing a female friend, older people tended to use the phrase, 'girlfriend', meaning a female friend, but with the woman giving her a strange smile, Kara merely grew silent.

Lena intervened in this moment, "She's not...we're not-"

"You don't have to keep hiding her from me, you've been acting different for quite sometime now, How long have you two been together?", the woman kept pressing.

Lena was clearly growing more and more frustrated, and also worried at the fact that Kara had grown silent.

Kara swallowed slightly, and she decided to help the situation in Lena's favor as much as she could, "Um, we're classmates, as well as friends, we met on the first day of school, you uh, mistook my presence, uh-hah", Kara forced a small chuckle to try and humor the situation up.

The woman hummed, "Oh? I thought Lena was just trying to hide her love interest away from me." she chuckled lightly.

Lena's cheeks grew very red, she was embarrassed, she felt humiliated.

"She's always been shy when it came to her love life", the woman said to Kara as if Lena wasn't there, "especially when her interests at the moment happen to be female."

Kara went with the flow, "O-oh, well, hey. We all get nervous when we talk to our parents about our interests.", Kara smiled lightly, forcing a bit.

"I guess", the woman said, she kept eye contact with the Danvers girl.

"It happens", Kara shrugged with a gesture and a nervous forced smile.

Kara could hear Lena's heart beating rather fast, she was clearly stressing.

"Anyways, not to be rude, but, why are you here?". The Luthor asked a bit sarcastically with feign surprise.

"I-I uh me and Lena are just hanging out, we were planning on watching a movie...uh typical hanging out type of stuff.", Kara explained with a nervous chuckle as she reached a hand up to her specs and fidgeted with her glasses for a moment.

Lena was silent, her heart still beating rather oddly.

"Oh? It's odd for anyone to want to spend their time with Lena", Lena's mother spoke these words, and the atmosphere changed completely, it went from already awkward, to even more awkward and annoying to Kara.

Lena's mother's words struck something inside of Kara, and Kara narrowed her eyes all of a sudden at the older woman, which made the woman give Kara a rather smug look, as if sensing that Kara was about to challenge her.

"Sorry?", Kara said.

the Luthor hummed, "It's odd for someone to want to spend time with Lena.", the woman repeated.

Kara's lips parted to speak, and she did, with confidence and firmness, "Well, That's their loss, Lena's an amazing person, she's sweet, cool and fun to be around.", Kara locked eyes with the woman rather determined to make the woman stand down from shooting not so subtle insults towards Lena.

Lena lifted her head from staring at the ground, she was going to chip in a few words, but before she could, a knock at the door got the trio's attentions.

Kara felt a heavy weight sit on her chest, she didn't like Lena's mother all of a sudden.

Lena quietly turned to the door and opened it, revealing that their snacks and food were brought up, the driver smiled lightly.

"Oh, Estevan, thanks."

"Where do I set the things", the man said as he had everything in his arms.

"The kitchen please, thank you", Lena said as she allowed the man in.

the man walked in and slipped into the kitchen to set the things down.

The older woman kept staring at Kara, whilst Kara got momentarily distracted by Lena.

"Well, I leave you two to it", the woman announced that she'd be going.

Kara and Lena both stepped aside to not be in Mrs. Luthor's way as she was going to leave.

"Glad that someone thinks so fondly of my daughter", Mrs. Luthor spoke whilst she was heading passed Kara, "Well, Goodbye for now, Miss Danvers."

Kara nodded, "Goodbye Mrs. Luthor"

The woman walked out the open door, she didn't even say goodbye to her own daughter.

Kara's eyebrows were slightly narrowed, her eyes didn't leave Mrs. Luthor's back until she had been out of sight completely, but even then, she was never truly out of sight to Kara, she could always use her X-ray vision to keep track of her, but she didn't, that'd be awkward to stare at the walls silently, with Lena still in the room.

"It's all been set down onto the table, have a Good night Miss Luthor", the man left as well.

the door closed, leaving the two teens alone once again. The air was still very thick with awkwardness.

"Um", Kara hummed out, her lips slightly parted, her blue eyes rested themselves onto Lena's face, she was quite red faced, her eyes were strangely watery.

"I...Um...Kara I-"

"It's fine", Kara said as she released a small sigh, "Relax, you're really tense", she gave the Luthor a soft smile.

Lena sighed out heavily, she brought a hand to rub her arm with, "Listen, I...about what my mother said with the-"

"Lena, It's fine, seriously, relax, I don't mind, what kind of friend would I be if left you cause you have a thing for girls?", Kara smiled more as she closed in on the tense Luthor, she reached out and touched her arm softly Lena stopped rubbing her own arm for a moment, she allowed Kara to comfort her, "I would never leave you over something like that, or anything really."

Lena looked up to meet Kara's eyes.

once again, Kara proved to be too good for her, and it made Lena feel slightly guilty, because she knew that deep down.

her mother was right.

She wanted something more from Kara, she wanted the blonde for herself.

"Kara, thank you", Lena said sincerely.

Kara gifted Lena with another wide smile.

Lena saw colors a lot brighter whenever she was with Kara, it was just some weird affect The sunny Blonde had on her. Kara was always so smiley, so happy.

It made Lena fall so hard for her, and she kept falling, deeper and deeper into what she knew would bring a lot of pain to her later, it would strain their friendship possibly, but later, not now.

the Luthor's heart ached slightly already, but it was only small jabs, it wasn't too much yet.

'Why.', Lena mentally questioned herself, 'Why am I so selfish?'

Lena had always gotten whatever she wanted.

But she knew that this want, wouldn't be so simply gotten.

she wanted a person, but one cannot just get a person to fall into their arms.

"Let's eat before it gets even more cold than what it already is", Kara said as she broke physical contact with Lena, she stepped towards the kitchen area.

'I'm a horrible person', Lena's eyes didn't leave Kara's back.

Lena wanted Kara for herself.

That Happy, smart, Beautiful blonde haired teen, was what filled the emptiness inside the Luthor, the emptiness that Lex had left, was fillable, but only by her, Kara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was it?", Alex asked Kara as she chewed on some pizza.

Kara nodded, "It was great, we ate a lot, well, I did, she said she didn't feel so comfortable eating too much junk", Kara giggled a bit, "But, it was great, she's really cool, I want you to meet her", Kara sat at the table.

it was currently Saturday morning.

the two Danvers sisters were eating breakfast, both talking about their week,

"You want me to meet her?", Alex hummed suspiciously, "Kara, listen, be careful with her."

Kara rolled her eyes, Alex was on the side of all those other people, the people that were all against the Luthor girl.

Kara was probably, the only breathing thing that believed in Lena.

it always struck something in Kara.

"Lena's not like...'him', she isn't some psycho, some killer.", Kara said.

"Yet-"

"Are you freaking kidding me!", Kara stood up from the table, "You're just like everyone else, no one gives Her a chance to prove that she's different, she's not like Lex, and she will never be like him", Kara had her hands firmly on the table, her eyebrows were knit together.

Alex sighed out, "Kara, If you were a normal person, I wouldn't be worried at all, but you aren't", the brunette kept Kara's firm gaze.

Kara winced slightly, but stood firm.

"You're Kryptonian, Kara.", Alex started, reminding Kara of who she was, "Lena Doesn't know that, but if she figures you out, we have no clue how she'd even react. You don't even know how she feels about aliens."

Kara released a breath, she looked away for a moment, she remained silent, as if in thought.

"and on top of all that. You're supergirl, Kara, you have a lot of things on the line by being friends with her. out of all the people, you picked a Luthor"

"I don't wanna hear it anymore, Alex, Let's not talk about this-"

"No!", Alex slammed her hands on the table, "We aren't just going to drop this, this talk will not die out until you prove to me what kind of person Lena is, because for now, she is, and will always be a 'Luthor'."

Kara frowned heavily, "That's just a name, it's not who she is", Kara said softly, she stood up straight and left her breakfast on the table, it was half eaten. "I'm going out", Kara said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Alex merely sat back into her seat, her back was firmly against the chair, she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Lena Luthor'.

Kara walked up to her bedroom, she slipped in and walked to her closet, she stripped her clothing off and put on other clothes.

Kara stepped away from her closet, she slipped some shoes on, and as she did this, a knock came at her door, Kara looked up.

The door opened, revealing a certain Boy.

"Winn", Kara said as she straightened her posture.

Winn smiled, "oh, you are so gonna love this", the boy reached out with a box.

Kara smiled, she had a feeling she already knew what it was in the box.

"oh Winn", Kara said.

"Here, oh and Alex gave me the Cape, she said your cousin sent it to you, there's also a note with the box the cape's in.", Winn explained as Kara took the box off his hands.

Kara looked at him, "Kal-El sent the cape?", Kara said to herself. 'Alex helped Winn make the suit', she brought the thought into her mind.

"Yeah, Well, you see, yesterday you were gone most of the day, me and Alex got together to put the suit together, she's not so bad after all y'know, but she did threaten to bury me six feet under your backyard if I said anything to anyone", Winn chuckled nervously.

Kara walked to her bed to place the box's contents on the bed, there was indeed another box within the box, but this one was more flatter and thinner, which meant that it was obviously what Clark had sent to her. She pulled the suit out of the box and put it on the bed, she was awe, "It looks awesome."

"Yeah, me and Alex both thought we'd model it a bit like how Superman's suit looks", Winn said.

the other suits were similar to this one, but this suit totally hit the nail right on.

"I added a few things to the design.", Winn added on.

Kara smiled brightly, she opened the box from Clark, there was a small note in the box, and she nearly teared up.

"What's wrong", Winn asked.

Kara sighed out, "it's made from the blanket he was wrapped in when he came to earth", Kara said, she sniffled a bit as she put the note down. she picked the cape out from the box, it was a vibrant red, just like Clark's cape, and it was soft to the touch, she smiled more softly, "This is great."

Winn nodded, "Alright, so, not to rush you or anything, but I am dying to see you put it on, like seriously", Winn began to step out of the room with a slight rush, "Show me, please?", he gave Kara a pleading look.

Kara smiled and nodded, she took off her glasses and shooed Winn out, which he did, he closed the door to give Kara privacy.

and in a few moments, Kara gave Winn the clear.

Winn rushed in and was awe struck, "You, Look hella cool!"

Kara laughed out excitedly, happily.

"I like it", Kara spun around, the cape was amazingly fitting, she didn't step on it or anything, it was just the right size, she looked down to her chest and found that her family crest was there, she pointed to it, "This is really Super-like"

Winn clapped his hands together, "Alex'll love this when she sees it!", Winn turned around and was about to call out for Alex, but he was stopped.

"Wait, I'll show her myself.", Kara said, she felt a bit bad for arguing with Alex first thing in the morning, she had no idea that Alex had helped Winn put this suit together, she could feel how much more stronger the material was.

"this feels a lot more durable", Kara said as she moved about, she and Winn both exited her room.

"It should be, I have no clue where Alex got the stuff from, but she said it was basically what Superman's suit was made of"

Kara gave Winn a pointed look, "Really?"

as the two walked down the stairs, Alex spotted them.

"It looks great", Alex said as she crossed her arms over her chest, a small smile on her lips.

Kara sighed and gave her sister a sheepish smile, she walked to her and opened her arms, "Winn told me you helped him make it"

Alex nodded, "I only got the material, he put the most effort when he put it together", Alex walked into Kara's arms while she herself wrapped her own arms around Kara. "You really look great in the thing."

Kara chuckled softly, "Thank you, Alex."

Alex smiled and the two pulled away from each other. "no problem, just, be safe out there, please."

Kara nodded, "I'll be fine"

Alex chuckled a bit, "Girl of Steel"

Winn leaned against the wall and kept a smile on his face, "So, any crimes happening about so you can go show off the new suit?", the boy teased.

Kara turned to Winn, she smiled, "I'll fly around the city, I'll be spotted even without a crime."

Alex and Winn both gave Kara chuckles.

"I'll be home later", Kara said as she began to walk towards the back door.

"You better not come home late, Supergirl", Alex said firmly.

just cause Kara was a superhero, it didn't mean she could do as she pleased either.

Kara nodded, "Alright, geez, bye guys, and thanks a bunch"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Wow'

Was all Kara could think of as she flew around and felt the air around her, she breathed in the fresh air.

she was happy right now, but also eager, she wanted to test out this new suit to see if it was really made of the stuff Kal's suit was made of, she knew very well that Kal's suit was made of some tough stuff.

the red cape fluttered in the wind as Kara flew around, she sighed out a bit bored, she was surprised that no crime was happening, but after all, that should be a good thing, ever since she appeared a Supergirl, the crime rate has dropped significantly.

Kara looked around, she had heightened her senses to see if she could pick up any signs of anyone in distress, and just a few minutes into searching, she heard it.

"Help!"

and there it was, a call for help.

Kara hummed in sheer excitement, 'Oh gosh!', Kara nearly squealed, after all, she was a high school girl.

Kara flew in the direction she heard the screams of help, she was flying downtown basically, she flew over traffic and heard many people calling out her name in surprise of her sudden appearance.

the Blonde dashed as she was closing in on the place.

"Ahhh!", another scream came, followed by an explosion.

Kara rose an eyebrow. she looked down and noticed many people running out from their cars down below, as well as people running through the streets, they all ran in large groups, all running away from the same direction.

'Weird', Supergirl thought as she closed in, and when she did, she noticed something.

'L-Corp?', Kara thought as she noticed that the name of the well know Luthor company was being changed to another

Supergirl flew passed the lawn of the huge building, she looked around, she saw no one in distress here, the place was empty, the people were all gone.

Kara hummed as she floated up a bit, she flew slowly and cautiously. No sign of whoever yelled out for help came about, only fire and a few cars that had been tossed littered the area, but the people were gone.

clearly she passed them all-

"UNNGH!", Kara was caught from behind, she felt her body collide with something fairly hard, and before she could react, Kara found herself inside the newly named 'L-Corp'

Kara groaned as she got up to dust herself, 'what the hell?'

"Kara.", came a voice, it was slightly hoarse.

Kara grunted and looked towards where she hear the voice, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of whom had no doubt, punched her into a building.

"K-Kal?", Kara stood up straight, she was surprised, "W-Why-"

"Relax, you think I'd punch my cousin?", Kal flew into the building and landed in front of Kara. "Like the suit by the way", he said with a small smile.

Kara sighed out, it'd been quite some time without seeing her cousin face to face, "Thanks- wait, what happened?"

Kal sighed out, "Those sewer lizards.", Kal paused, "Anunnake"

Kara hummed, "Anunnake?"

Kal looked at Kara, "yeah, they're from a race of Anunnake, although, they're, some type of cross breeds of them, but they are related to them."

the blonde hummed, "Cross breeds?"

superman crossed his arms over his chest, he was going to speak, but was interrupted when one of the 'Anunnake' species came in through the window. It looked as if it wore a coat of slime.

"Eww, it's all moist", Kara was clearly disgusted at the sight of this thing. "Wait, are those lizards that came from metropolis a few weeks ago, related to this problem?", the blonde couldn't help but ask her cousin.

Kal nodded, "Pretty much, they have a part in creating this off-breed thing."

both supers gave their full attentions to the weirdly deformed half Anunnake.

Kara was curious though, did her cousin come all the way here just for this thing?

"Supergirl?!", a voice called out towards the supers, it sounded rather annoyed.

Superman and Supergirl both turned around, a certain Luthor was almost glaring at Supergirl, her arms crossed over her chest, she stared hard at the blonde.

Kara hummed, "Miss Luthor", Supergirl composed herself to be confident and take on that alter-ego identity thing, she knew that if she was all shy and nervous, Lena would probably match her two identities together.

Superman stared at Lena rather plainly, he then patted Kara's back, "Take her and go, I think she's the one they're after"

Lena's eyebrow rose at Superman telling Supergirl to take her away. "I am not going anywhere, you two supers wrecked the place, the opening's Monday"

Kara sighed, she was familiar with Lena, she could tell that Lena was bothered by this. Wait, what was she even doing here.

"I'll handle this, last time she was kidnapped, it was by the Anunnake, they want her for something, a lot of people have disappeared in metropolis, and until this day, they haven't been found. Last time they managed to get their hands on Miss Luthor and Miss Grant, you saved them and all the other lives, I think once you get Miss Luthor somewhere safe, you and me can go and track down the actual problem and figure out what they want and do to the people they take.", Kal spoke only low enough for Kara to hear.

"I can take this thing Kal, You can take her-"

Lena looked on at the supers, they were ignoring her, and she hated being ignored, even if it was by the supers.

"Hey!", Lena said out, and as she said this the wall behind her crumbled as a reptilian like being pushed through it, it sprinted towards Lena.

Lena turned around, she'd have no time to run away from it's claws, she gritted her teeth, prepared to be taken once again, but as she expected those sharp claws to grab her, warm strong arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her away.

"Take her!", Kal yelled out as he used his heat vision to take out the same half breed anunnake that had tried to make a go at Lena.

Kara repositioned Lena in her arms and carried her bridal style, she sighed out, she wanted to fight, not be the savior this time.

Lena quickly wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, she trembled slightly, and she released a staggered breath.

"relax Miss Luthor, I got you", Kara said firmly. she then gave Superman her attention, "I see more of them, they're really after Lena huh?", Kara said as she noticed that with her x-ray vision, she saw many of those half breeds scampering around outside of the building.

Lena tensed at the mention of her name all of a sudden.

But Kara hadn't realized her small slip up.

"Yeah, now go", Kal said a bit more firm as he began to fend off those half breed reptilians.

Kara sighed, "But-"

"She's your Luthor, You take her", Kal said all of a sudden as he floated up with a half breed in his grasp, he gave Kara a firm look and mouthed the same thing, but lower. "She's your Luthor".

Kara tensed she nodded and through the gaping hole she had been punched through, she flew out of, with Lena in her arms.

Lena's breathing picked up a bit as they got higher and higher, Kara noticed that they were being followed, she saw Glimpses of Kal using his heat vision to incinerate the hoards of those things in an attempt to distract them from Lena getting away.

"There's a crap load of them", Kara said

Lena released a soft grunt, "Are we going to land yet, please, I don't do so well in the air"

Kara hummed, she didn't know this, "Relax, Miss Luthor", Kara returned to using her formal wording.

"I...hate heights, Hurry", Lena pressured. "I think going to be sick", she muttered softly as she buried her face into Kara's neck.

Kara tensed, 'oh rao!', she almost panicked, the last thing she wanted, was for Lena to throw up on her, "U-Uh", she got nervous, and she swallowed thickly, "Wh-Where do you live!?", she choked out.

of course she knew where Lena lived, but that was 'Kara', and right now, she was 'Supergirl'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Never again", Lena held her stomach as she was on her balcony, just overlooking the city, "I feel so sick", she complained.

Supergirl wasn't sure of what to do, "I'm sorry, but I needed to get you out of there"

Lena looked absolutely drained of color, she looked sick, "You two wrecked the...Ugh, everything's just falling apart", Lena groaned out in frustration, she rose her hands to her face and buried her face into them, "Everything always falls apart"

Kara's facial expression softened, she could hear the tinge of sadness mixed in with the frustration in Lena's voice, "Hey...Uh, I'll uh..."

Lena didn't look at Supergirl, she kept her face buried in her hands, "Damn it all", she spoke softly, Kara was sure that she wasn't supposed to hear that.

Kara rose a hand to the back of her neck, she rubbed the area and sighed out, "Miss Luthor", Kara said softly, she walked towards Lena and bent down on a knee in front of where Lena was curled up.

Lena hummed, "What?"

"everything'll work out", Kara tried to reassure the Luthor.

"No it won't, it never does", Lena said, she lifted her face from her hands, "I...Every time I try to do something good, it always gets screwed up, everything just goes to hell."

Supergirl sighed again, and before she could allow her thoughts to catch up to her actions, she acted, she rose a hand to Lena's face, and cupped a cheek softly, "Hey, hey, It happens. Just, take it easy, I'm sure we can resolve this problem in no time, Hell, superman's here too"

Lena almost rolled her eyes, "Tsk", she clicked her tongue, "He looks like he doesn't want anything to do with me"

Kara's thumb caressed her cheek gently, "he...he's here to pick his mess up, I mean, those things came from metropolis, it's more his business than it is mine-".

Kara's soft touch, made Lena's heart skip all of a sudden, she leaned in a bit into the hand, she was allowing the superhero to comfort her.

"It's more your business now, Cousin", came a voice from above the Super and the Luthor.

Both looked up to see a certain super floating about.

"Well, they're more your lizards than mine, Kal"

Kal was going to say Kara's name, but obviously reframed, and he cleared his throat, "Well, She's your Luthor. and they seem dead set on trying to get her"

Lena's eyebrow went up and she looked at Supergirl to see her reaction.

Kara sighed, "I...Yeah, but they-"

"They're after your Luthor. Theses Aliens may be a mess I didn't completely pick up, but with this being your city and your people, you and me now share this issue, and we have to properly 'wrap' these aliens up and get to the bottom of the disappearances.", Kal remained floating, not getting too close.

Kara sighed out and nodded, "You're such a pushover.", she grumbled.

Lena observed the Super she 'belonged to', she felt herself blush a bit.

but, if she belonged to supergirl, that meant that Lex, Belonged to superman.

it was true, obviously.

so basically, what Superman said was, Lena was Supergirl's responsibility.

Kal hummed, "Let's go, the darker it gets the lesser chance we'll find them, they tend to hide away rather fast."

Kara nodded, "Alright", Kara hadn't realized that she was holding onto Lena's face, Until Lena leaned into her palm a bit. Kara turned to face Lena again, she pulled her hand back slowly, "Sorry", she said and gave Lena a small sheepish smile.

which caused Lena to blush a tad, "It's fine"

Supergirl nodded, "Mind if I come back after I'm done? I would like a word with you".

Lena rose an eyebrow surprised that Supergirl would want to talk with her.

"You're always welcomed here, Supergirl", Lena spoke before she thought.

Kara smiled and then began to float away, her clear blue eyes met with Kal's now, as the two were going to go. Kal looked at Lena, he gave her an odd look, one that Lena couldn't hold for some reason, she turned away and avoided his eyes altogether.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Whew, the chapters get longer and longer huh? but that's a good thing right._

 _I think. :)_

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed**!_

 _Till next update, bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rated: T ( Rating may be subject to change)_**

 ** _For: Language, Teenage Angst, and Suggestive scenes in Future chapters._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, General, and Angst to come._**

 ** _Chapter: Supergirl's Luthor (P.2)_**

"Alex", a firm deep voice spoke.

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit, she turned around from her desk to face who called out to her, she had a gun on the desk, she picked up and strapped it to her leg, "Hank", she spoke rather plainly.

"Alex, this isn't the agreement, She's out there fighting out and about-"

"She's with Superman, he'll watch over her.", Alex countered the guy's sentence, she walked around the desk and passed the tall man.

"Yes, but still, what's going to happen when he has to go back to metropolis? Alex, Kara will become a target.", the man turned around and followed the shorter woman through the halls of some type militarized place. "She's going to figure it out, Alex, let's be honest, for all we know, Superman might even spill the beans to her about us"

Alex sighed out heavily, "I'll tell her myself when the time's right"

"Alex, The time has come, and you're letting it slip, you can't let her keep roaming around in the dark about what you really do.", hank stopped in his tracks when Alex did.

Alex turned around to face Hank, "I just...I'll tell her. Tonight, when she gets home, happy?"

Hank shrugged, "I just want us all to be on the same page Alex. If something happens to her, she has you to help her, but how would she know that her older sister could help her if you don't let her in on this, and plus, I've stalled long enough for you Alex, Once she figures out what we do, I need a few words with her myself.", Hank wore a firm expression, he had been waiting for Alex to talk to Kara about her job, how Alex wasn't just some average Fed, she was apart of a secret unit in tracking, eliminating, or capturing Aliens. The DEO

it was odd to Hank how Kara never questioned how Alex knew so much about Kryptonians.

Alex blew a breath passed her lips, she looked slightly tired, she'd been stressed with Kara's decisions, and current Label As 'Supergirl'.

Alex was fairly worried all the time these days.

"Alex, we have her and Superman under close watch, relax."

Alex nodded her head, "I'm not worried about her fighting around, what I'm worried about...is...she...", Alex released a strained groan, "She's been talking with someone, she's been getting closer with her-"

"The Luthor?", Hank rose an eyebrow, and he licked his bottom lip and got into thought.

Alex nodded, "Yes, Kara and her have been really close. Like, seriously close.", Alex was clearly frustrated, "I tried talking to her about it, I tried telling her to be careful, but each time I bring it up, she pushes me away, or the subject. She denies that Lena's going to end up like her murder of a brother."

Hank sighed out, "She's aware of the Luthors rep, right?"

"Yes, she is, but she's convinced that Lena's different, I just...", Alex groaned, "Clark was super close to Lex. And look where that Landed them, Lex in jail, and Clark almost died at the hands of his best friend, well, his used to be, best friend"

"Alex, just...relax, don't push her away, she's a teenager you know, she's in a place where she's going to want to do it her way, let her be, we'll just be sure to keep an extra eye on the Luthor and Kara whenever they're together, Hell, I'll organize a small team to keep track of the Luthor girl.", Hank said. "Don't worry so much, I need you to be 100% here on duty when it comes down to it, Kara can handle herself, and if she can't, then, that's why we have eyes."

Alex merely nodded her head, she looked down for a moment, "Yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then sun's totally set, Kal, what now?", Kara said as both she and Superman flew around the city, they flew all over the place, but found no trace of the Anunnake.

"They scattered off rather fast, they've become aware that you and me teamed up probably.", Kal said, he released a small sight and from the corner of his eyes, her observed his older yet younger looking cousin, 'Kara', he merely thought, he saw the softness in her eyes when she had been with the Luthor girl, and it worried him, he slowed down and began to just float through the air, he got on his side as he flew in that air, and stared at his cousin, crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke, "So", he said, grabbing Kara's attention.

Kara hummed and looked at her cousin, "Yes, Kal?", Kara began to slow down. The two Kryptonians were floating above the city.

"The Luthor", were the first words to escape his lips.

Kara felt herself tense slightly, she sat on the air as if it were solid, she stopped moving in the air, "Lena?", she said.

"I don't think I'd be referring to anyone else, Kara.", Kal stopped alongside Kara, and sat on the air.

Kara crossed her legs and released a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, what about her?", Kara crossed her arms over her chest now.

Both Kryptonians met eyes, both had blue eyes, Kara's were much brighter and clearer, it made her seem wiser to Kal for some reason.

"Listen, Kara. I-". Kal paused himself once he saw Kara's eyes narrowing, he could see it, he saw a flash of himself in Kara, he frowned slightly.

it wasn't hard to tell, Kara indeed wore soft facial expressions towards Lena, and what made Kal feel a bit more concerned, was the fact that back in the building, Lena had yelled out 'Supergirl!' as if she'd been familiar with her already, familiar enough to actually yell out the name without worrying about getting blown up.

hell, back in metropolis, no human just randomly yelled at Superman when he crashed into their buildings, people afraid of him, even though he showed them reasons not to be.

"-I just...worry, Kara", Kal spoke softly, trying not to offend Kara, which he knew that by touching the Luthor subject, he'd do just that.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about", Kara said firmly, she spoke seriously.

Superman sighed, "Kara, I see that way you interact with her, is...your other identity close to her? I'm aware of her attending your school"

Kara's eyebrows knitted together, "Yeah, we're close", she said without hesitation.

"Kara", he said softly, nodding his head a bit, "She's a Luthor"

"Kal, stop, I know what I'm doing, Just because she has the name, it doesn't mean she's like them.", Kara clicked her tongue.

"I believed the same thing out of Lex, I put my all into him and look what happened-"

"That was your Luthor, Clark", a tinge of anger dripped from the female Kryptonians tone, "That was Lex, and You. Now it's me and Lena, alright, and I'm confident that she isn't going to turn out like...him and their father, Lena always talks about wanting to change the reputation of the Luthor name for good, Kal.", Kara got out of her sitting position, and began to float away from Clark, "Everyone deserves a chance Kal, you gave Lex his, let me Give Lena hers."

a breeze of cool air blew passed Clark and Kara, their hair was picked up slightly, Kal kept his blue eyes on Kara's floating figure.

"I just want you to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt like I did, Kara.", Kal spoke sincerely.

"I know, and thank you for your concerns, but seeing as we aren't going to find those Anunnake now, we might as well check about tomorrow afternoon.", Kara turned to look at Kal from over her shoulder, "Good night, Kal"

Kal softened his facial expression, he knew he might have overstepped a bit, and he felt a bit guilty, "Good night, Kara"

with this goodbye, Kara and Kal both parted ways, both heading in opposite directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena walked about in her penthouse, she released a tired sigh, she had texted and even Called Kara a few times, and still got no answer from her friend.

friend.

The word was almost to foreign for her, she sat down in her couch and leaned into it, it was pretty late already, the sun took it's dip just a couple of hours ago.

'Kara', the teen couldn't help but keep thinking about that bubbly blonde, that O' so happy ball of sunshine. It brought a small shy smile onto her rosy lips at the thought of the chirpy, sheepish blonde. Lena had never felt so secure with someone before, she never felt so open either. Kara found out about her little secret and yet, she still remained the rest of the day with her yesterday, they ate and talked, watched movies, it was all she never knew she always wanted. Lena loved every second of it.

but with no call back or text, doubt was in fact starting to stir in Lena.

What if Kara was just enduring her presence just for that time being?

The Luthor's smile died off her lips she couldn't help but feel very insecure, and she'd feel this way until, if and when Kara decided to return her calls, texts, or whatever.

Lena needed reassurance.

'my stupid m-', just as the Luthor was getting more into thought, a small thump caught her attention and she was ready to bolt out her door, of simply press her panic button, but as she turned towards the area where the sound came from, she saw a familiar figure standing outside on her balcony.

'Supergirl', Lena's train of thought changed completely.

The teen got up from the couch and she walked towards the glass doors of the balcony, she opened them.

"Supergirl", Lena greeted, then she allowed her eyes to quickly run over the girl. "What a pleasant surprise"

"Hey", Supergirl said softly, "Mind?", she asked as she gestured passed Lena.

Lena nodded her head and began to step back in, she allowed way for Supergirl to enter.

"You got a nice view up here", the blonde spoke as she turned to Lena after giving the view a second glance.

Lena nodded, and found a smile claim her lip, "Yeah, I like it", emerald eyes meeting those...

Very Clear pure Blue eyes

Lena grew slightly silent for a moment and merely stared at Supergirl's facial features more closely, 'That shade of blue'

"What is it, Miss Luthor?", Kara said, still keeping up with her confident attitude.

Lena shook her head and broke eye contact, "Nothing, it's Nothing", the teen said as she began to walk further into her apartment, she took her seat on her couch. "Come in supergirl", she said with another smile, "Sit down, I don't bite."

Kara tensed for a moment, and followed, she sat across from Lena, and sighed out a bit.

"So? You showing up, what's up?", Lena spoke as she sat straight with posture, crossing her legs, she gave her full attention to the girl.

"About uh...the...me and my cousin wrecking your place thing", Kara looked down to her own hands for a moment.

Lena rose an eyebrow and stopped Kara from speaking more for a moment, "Wait, you two are really cousins?"

Kara looked up to Lena and nodded, "Yeah, we are"

"Wow, that's...I had no clue", Lena said.

Kara smiled lightly, "Well, it's something we kept in the dark for a while"

Lena nodded her head, "I noticed."

The super locked eyes with the teen again, her pearly white teeth flashed a bit as she smile as she continued to talk, "We're sorry, about crashing in, I mean...it was going to happen anyways, cause...", Supergirl paused for a moment as she picked something up with her super hearing.

she grunted slightly.

"Supergirl?", the teen noticed The blonde go silent, as she seemed to be listening to something.

"You're being watched?", Kara said all of a sudden as she stood up abruptly, "someone's monitoring you", the blonde's eyebrow knitted together as she frowned slightly.

Lena stood up as well, "What? Who?", surprise washing over her features at this sudden discovery.

"I have no clue, but I'm going to find out right now", Kara said as she started to walk out from the living room area to get to the balcony.

Lena followed Supergirl, and she reached out, and took a hold of the blonde's wrists before Supergirl could leap off of the Balcony, "Wait", she halted the blonde.

Kara turned around with an eyebrow risen, "Miss Luthor", she said a bit firm.

Lena shook her head, "Forget it, I'm always watched anyways, what difference would it make, you'll catch them sure, but then someone'll just come along and fill in for them anyways."

Supergirl rose an eyebrow, "Well, I don't think more will keep coming once they notice me around", super girl stepped forwards, but was prevented from going out, Lena held her tightly by the wrist.

"You came to talk to me about something right? so, forget them, take care of them later.", Lena narrowed her eyes.

Kara's eyes widened for a mere moment, she nearly laughed as she felt the urge to, she knew that look that Lena just gave her, it was the 'do what I want', look.

Kara found it fairly cute, which was why Kara usually gave in.

"Fine", Kara said, she was lying of course, the person who fell for the 'look', was Kara, not Supergirl.

the moment Lena let Kara's wrist, Kara took off.

Lena released a sigh, 'I should have known better.'

Kara leaped off the balcony and dived down, she allowed her senses to heighten as she descended towards a black van, she narrowed her blue eyes and crashed right into it through the top, and boy were the guys inside in for a shock.

"Oh shit!", one yelped

"We've been-", another seemed to contact someone.

both guys scrambled inside the van.

Kara clicked her tongue and grabbed their heads, smashing them together to knock them out, she released a small huff.

Kara looked around for a moment, and noticed something, a picture of...Lena, "Of course", Kara said to herself as she picked it up and then saw a few more behind that very same picture, she turned it over and saw the back was blank, she sighed out as she kept it, and then she flew up from the hole she made through the top of the van, and she gabbed a hold of one of the sides of the hole and leaned back, pulling the van her way, causing the van to fall over.

"no one's getting away", Kara said to herself.

a few onlookers caught the sight and they stood by.

"Can one of you call the cops?", Kara asked a bystander.

a woman, "Y-Yes, I'll do it", the woman said as she pulled out her phone and dialed up the authorities.

"There's two guys in there, when the cops get here, you tell 'em that they've been stalking Miss Luthor, all the evidence is inside their Van", Kara said as she began to float back up.

"yes, I will"

"Thanks", Kara said as she gave the random woman a small smile and made her way up again.

a few seconds was all it took and Kara found herself once again, in front of the Luthor, and boy did the girl look a bit mad.

"Miss. Luthor", Kara said in a cool tone, relaxed and calm, as if she hadn't just gone all the way down there to smash into a van and beat two dudes up. Kara produced the picture that she had gotten from inside the van, handing it to Lena.

Lena stared at the picture of herself, and she took it, then her eyes looked up to supergirl. "You like wrecking things?", Lena asked as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

Kara looked up for a moment, as if in thought, "Uh...Kinda sorta.", Kara smiled.

Lena found herself feeling odd again, her chest filled with warmth as her eyes met the superheroes own blue eyes.

Lena rolled her eyes a bit playfully, it wasn't intended to be taken seriously, she stepped back into her home, supergirl followed.

"Y'know, it's gotten really late, Miss. Luthor, I'm going to be heading-"

"Oh no you don't, Supergirl, we still haven't finished our talk", Lena turned around swiftly, she hadn't realized how close Supergirl was walking behind her, until she bumped right into her.

"Ah! Miss. Luthor!", Supergirl grabbed the girl by her shoulders to steady her, "sorry, I didn't mean to be too close."

Lena winced, "Geez, you're like a brick wall-", and a thought hit Lena.

when she first met Kara, well, bumped into her, she felt the same feeling, it hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Luthor", Kara knew damn well that bumping into her, was like hitting a wall.

Kara wasn't really phased by the teen bumping right into her, but clearly, Lena was.

"Geez", Lena muttered as she was in close proximity to supergirl, she brought her hands up to the superhero's arms, she could feel the hard muscles under her hands, Lena almost moaned at touching those arms.

Kara swallowed thickly, "U-uh...", Kara cleared her throat, "are you sure you aren't tired though. I Mean, it's gotten really late."

Lena sighed out, her hands still on the those biceps, "I'm perfectly fine, hurting a bit since I basically hit a wall, but fine."

Kara gave Lena a sheepish smile, "Uh-heh, sorry, Uh, here", in one swoop, Kara lifted Lena up and carried her to the living room area.

Lena couldn't help but blush a bit, but she allowed the super to carry her, "You supers really are something else, Personally, I never thought i'd meet one face to face.", the teen admitted.

Kara hummed as she stopped before getting to the couch, "But...wasn't your brother friends with Superman?", Kara asked the teen in her arms.

Lena nodded, "Yeah, but that didn't mean I met him personally, Superman wasn't welcomed in our home, so Lex moved out and Superman and him hung out more often then."

"O-Oh", Kara proceeded to the couch again, she set the Luthor down and sat down herself. "So today was the first time you saw him?"

"No, I've seen him before, just not as close as he was today.", Lena said, "You see, my brother did offer to introduce me to him, but...Mom and dad kept me on a close leash, they hated superman, and they'd try to persuade Lex away from him, but-", Lena shook her head, and cleared her throat, "Sorry, I took us off topic, Supergirl, you came here to speak with me over something."

Kara was so into the story she almost forgot, "Oh, yeah", The super sighed out, "Um, listen, what was that opening about? the one you yelled at me and Superman about messing it up?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah, that. You see, I'm going to be taking on the company soon, after I graduate I'll be juggling College and the company, so, with me now basically in charge, I've decided to re-name the company and change its goals for the good, the opening was supposed to be Monday, but clearly, there's no way that's happening."

Kara nodded, "Yeah. and I think you'll have to wait a bit more even after you get it fixed"

the Luthor looked at the blonde, "Why?"

"Those, aliens are after you, they're the same ones from before, the ones that took you and Miss. Grant.", The blue eyes hero explained, "They want something with you. Like...you're the one they want most, Me and Superman have no clue why they've taken the people they've taken, but it's certainly for no good reason."

Lena hummed, "So, what am I to do? I can't hide away all the time-"

"You won't have to, I mean, I'm here for a reason right? I'm just going to urge you to not be so reckless about things.", Kara spoke sincerely, she ended up making eye contact with the Luthor, she kept her gaze soft. "When I came crashing into the place, they were already heading towards you, they have an idea of where you are."

Lena could see the care in those clear blue eyes, it almost shook her, it was strange, Supergirl was looking at her with true concern, as if she truly cared.

a brief moment of silence passing over the two.

"I'm a Luthor". Lena said all of a sudden.

Kara visibly recoiled in her seat, wincing at Lena bring this very –very-well known fact back up, "So?", she tried to appear unfazed.

"Why get too involved with me?", Lena questioned, her emerald eyes searching the super hero's ocean clear blue eyes, as if she were expecting the Super to agree with her.

"That's just a name.", Kara said seriously, she had allowed a firm expression to take over her facial features, "You're not like them, You're different, you don't have to beat yourself down too, the world's already doing that.", Kara reached out and took a hold of both of Lena's soft delicate hands, she held them softly, caressing the back of the hands with the pad of her thumbs, Kara certainly didn't want to come off as extremely caring, but clearly, her body moved and acted out without thoughts leading it, "You're your own person, Lena. You can change how things go for you, you don't have to walk down 'that' path, and I know you won't, you want to forge your own path. I can see that, it's all clearly reflected in how you seem to want to change the Luthor's name reputation."

Lena was a bit startled at Supergirl's very firm facial expression, she certainly didn't expect the Hero to express herself this way. "Am I really different from them?", Lena said all of a sudden, successfully catching Kara a bit off guard. Lena was clearly giving off doubts.

"You are. You're desperate for change, Lena. And just cause things seem really tough now, it won't get any easier, but…", Kara paused and thought back on Kal's concerns over her, she pushed them aside and looked away for a small moment, the Luthor's hands still in her grasp, "…You can do it, I can see it in you.", Kara now turned back to Lena, her eyes were unbearably soft, she was going to take the second biggest leap of faith in her life, "I'll personally help you however I can."

With Supergirl's honest words, the Luthor's emerald eyes almost sparkled with some mysterious emotion, "Supergirl.", she said softly, those rosy lips were slightly parted. She didn't believe the kindness she was receiving from the super, after all her family had done to the supers, well, Superman, you'd expect Supergirl, to be careful of her. But she wasn't. she was honest and kind, she was genuinely concerned for Lena's safety.

Supergirl smiled lightly, "Tell you what, how's about I help out with re-building?"

Lena's eyebrows shot up a smile finding its way onto her lips, "I…Supergirl, I couldn't possibly-"

"Hey, hey, I had a part in messing it up, so I don't mind being some extra muscle on sight.", Kara grinned brightly, her pearly white teeth flashing with sincerity and honesty.

Lena released a content sigh, "It's all up to you, Supergirl.", her heart started to beat slightly faster at the sight of the Grinning Blonde.

Kara nodded, "Well then, I guess I'll be assisting in what I can.", the super chuckled lightly.

The chuckle supergirl released, was almost musically. Lena couldn't help but feel a bit of weight lift from her shoulders.

The Luthor still in awe, smiled, she certainly didn't expect herself and the super to be having such a warm and honest conversation.

"I think it's about time I really do go though, I may be a hero and all, but I still have to get home to someone", Kara rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she stood up from where she had been sitting.

Lena nearly laughed out, it was pretty ironic, she sort of expected the hero to be on her own, independent, but clearly, she wasn't, Lena did take note that the super looked rather young, maybe even in her teens, young.

"Bedtime, Supergirl?", Lena couldn't help but mock a bit playfully.

Kara laughed a bit and shrugged, "Eh, She gets worried about me."

Lena rose an eyebrow at the word, 'she', "She?", now clearly intrigued.

Kara hummed and nodded, "Yeah, uh-", Kara nearly choked at what it sounded like when she said 'she', "M-My older sister!", Kara said out a bit nervously, "My sister, we live together.", Kara explained, then she face palmed visibly at the info she was practically just giving away.

Lena would have laughed out, but bit her tongue for a moment, "Oh, more kryptonians? I was only aware of two.", the Luthor couldn't help but say what she thought at the moment.

Kara nodded her head, 'crap'. The kryptonian couldn't give anymore info away, "I…I should get going, Miss. Luthor, it was a pleasure speaking with you, and sorry for keeping you up."

Lena shrugged a bit as she stood up from the couch and stood by, "It's fine, Supergirl. Sleep well."

Supergirl nodded and turned around to make her way towards the balcony, but she paused in her tracks, "Miss. Luthor.", her lips parted to speak.

Lena hummed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're no Luthor until you prove it", Kara turned to look at the girl from her shoulder, "and Until then, I will place my trust in you.", the blonde then turned to face forwards to continue her steps to the balcony.

Lena's cheeks seemingly dashed with a pink hue, her eyes not leaving supergirl's back, and for a moment, her heart skipped that beat.

Kara's ears picked it up, but she ignored it and leaped off of the Luthor's balcony to make her way to her own home.

"Thank you, Supergirl".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nothing?", Alex asked her sister.

Kara was growing a bit irked at the idea that those Anunnake were still out and about, making weird half breeds in attempt to catch the Luthor woman.

"Why do they want her so badly?", Kara paced around in her living room, currently all the window's curtains were closed tightly to prevent anyone from peering in.

Alex shrugged, she turned to Winn, she knew Winn sucked at all things physical, but when it came to intellect, well. The boy was on a roll.

"Winn, think you can hack into a few sewer cameras? Especially the landfill one.", Alex questioned with arms crossed. "we've gotten weird sightings down there."

Winn nodded as he smiled, he began to open up his laptop, doing what he loved most.

"This doesn't make any sense, till now they haven't made any attempts to nab Cat Grant, but these anunnake have already made multiple attempts at Lena.", the blonde sat down, her arms were crossed, she was dressed up in her super suit, "Kal said that they also only take people during the day, which makes no sense whatsoever."

Alex hummed, she released a small sigh, as if she were in thought.

"Yeah it is weird, if I were an alien taking people, I'd take people during the night, not out in broad daylight.", Winn commented as he typed furiously on his laptop, being sure in taking extra precautions in not getting caught as he hacked into private cameras.

Alex's eyes kept darting to Kara's figure, she bit her bottom lip.

Kara was clearly off in thought, her chin was being rubbed by her hand, her blue eyes narrowed a bit.

Alex released another sigh, she was slightly nervous, she knew that she needed to talk to Kara about her job, and the reality of it.

"K-"

"Got it!", Winn cut off what Alex was about to say, "The landfill! That's where they're swarmed.", Winn said, "Look", he pointed to his screen.

Kara and Alex both got up and looked at Winn's screen, and they saw figures walking about, as if on guard.

"I got this", Kara said as she stood up straight, "Kal's gonna love this", the teen turned to walk out the back, but she was stopped when a hand reached out to grab her wrist.

"Wait", Alex started off as she held Kara back for a moment.

Winn looked up from his screen to the two sisters in curiosity.

Kara hummed and gave her sister her full attention, "What's up, Alex?", the blonde rose an eyebrow up at her sister's facial expression, Alex seemed concerned.

Alex's breath was slightly uneven, they're eyes locked, "Um, Kara…", she trailed off a bit. She looked away.

Kara's eyes narrowed a bit, curious as to what was making her sister act off, "Alex? What's wrong?", the blonde reached out and took her sister's hand, "Alex?"

Alex's lips parted, but words failed to come out, "U-Um, Be careful", words she didn't want to say exactly, came out, "I want you back in one piece."

Kara nodded her head, still feeling a bit uneasy as to how Alex seemed to be acting just a moment ago, she could still hear Alex's heart beating a bit erotically.

Alex swallowed thickly and let Kara go, "If things get to messy, you get out of there."

The superhero nodded, "Don't worry, Alex", the blonde smiled halfheartedly.

With that, Kara shot out through the back door and left off to no doubt, get Clark so that the two of them could finally pick this mess up.

Alex sighed out heavily, Almost forgetting Winn was still in the room.

"You sure you're alright?", Winn piped up as he typed a bit more.

Alex turned around abruptly, "Yeah, Nerd."

Winn rolled his eyes, "Whatever, anyways, here, check it out, we'll keep track from here", Winn showed Alex his screen.

"Great", Alex said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara"

"What? Hey, c'mon I crashed into her building, the least I can do, is help re-build a bit faster". Kara flew by superman's side.

Kal sighed out, he was so against Kara getting so attached to the Luthor, from what he's heard from Alex and James, god, how he just had this bad feeling.

Him and Kara were the last children from Krypton, he was the last son, Kara was the last daughter.

Kara was his only blood family, they weren't siblings yes, but they were cousins, first gen cousins, both came from different lines yeah, but were still within the house of El.

"Kara, I get it, but just, keep on your toes.", Kal said.

"Yeah, Yeah.", Kara rolled her eyes.

Kal sighed out, he knew what it was like, what it was like to want to do something even when others around you say not to do it. He was in that phase before, he was a teenager, and he was a handful for Martha and John, but he was able to grow out of that, 'rebel' phase after the loss of his adoptive father. He stepped up to the plate, but even then, he still did things his way, but all that stopped when his best friend literally almost killed him, everyone had warned him, but he didn't want to heed anyone's concerns.

He had met the Luthor male when they were in high school, in their freshmen year, they got seriously close really fast, and then, feeling like he could trust the boy, Clark showed his true self to Lex, whom at the time, was very fascinated with the kryptonian, and for once, Clark thought he actually found someone on this planet, that understood him. But boy, was he wrong. He knew it wasn't all of Lex's fault, it was all due to his parents, everything just fell apart all of a sudden, it all happened too fast, Clark had no idea why it all went down the way it did, but ever since then, he beat himself up over it, thinking that it was all his fault, that he didn't try hard enough to change Lex from his Mother's evil wicked thoughts on aliens.

Clark kept it a secret, how he truly felt about what had happened between him and Lex.

He didn't want Kara to suffer how he did, and truth be told, he never met the female Luthor before for himself, he was going to, but it was around that time that things had just randomly began to fall apart, and he lost a part of himself with a boy whom he had held so close to him, his very first best friend, Lex.

Kara noticed Kal had grown fairly quiet, the air around them swooshed as she were drawing closer and closer to the landfill, the sun was still high up in the cloudless clear blue sky.

"How's Lois?", Kara asked all of a sudden, trying to change the subject.

Clark sighed out softly, "She's fine, she's been in Gotham for a while, she'll be there until the end of this month", superman said.

Kara hummed, "Oh, why over there?"

"Reporting on Wayne enterprise, she actually managed to get a scoop off of Bruce Wayne himself, how that happened? I have no clue", Clark said as he turned to look at Kara for a moment.

Kara smiled, "Lois is such a sneak, she always gets the best scoops I swear. From what I hear, I heard she has some serious connections."

Clark rolled his eyes, "She really does, but never shares, I always get stuck with boring stuff, she gets to roam around the country."

The blonde's eyes twinkled for a moment, "Man, I wanna be a reporter too someday!"

Clark laughed out, "It's easy said than done, Kara, trust me. But I guess if it's something you want to do, then maybe after you graduate, you can…I don't know, come with me to Metropolis, The Daily Planet's one of the best places to work at if you're trying to hit that field."

Kara almost shrieked, "REALLY!", she was all sparkly eyed and puppy expressions by now.

Kal smiled, "Yeah, it's up to you though, I think Agent Danvers'll have my head if I take you to be honest, but it's worth it.", the man and Kara began to slow down as they were now within the area of where the anunnake were.

Kara rose an eyebrow, "Agent Danvers?", the girl said as she and Kal landed.

Kal stared at Kara, noting her bewildered expression, "Yeah, Agent Danvers, Alex, your sister.", the man said, "She's got some serious skills she got me on my back a few times before you know."

The blonde stopped in her tracks.

"You've fought her?"

Clark was lost for a moment, Kara seemed so lost about what he was talking about, "Yeah, plenty of times, haven't you?"

Kara's eyebrows rose and she nodded her head, "No, I've never fought her, I would never hurt her."

Kal rose his eyebrows now and rose his hands, "Woah, not that kind of fighting, just…sparing you know, she's seriously in some type of other league when I'm brought down to average strength, she could take down your slightly above, average man.", Kal said.

Kara nodded her head, "I'm so lost, Alex? Right?", the blonde was questioning if her cousin was referring to her sister.

"Yeah…-Wait-", the kryptonian crossed his arms over his chest, "She…hasn't told you yet?", his eyebrows furrowed.

Kara nodded her head, "Told me what?"

As Kal was about to open his mouth, they were spotted.

"Kryptoniansssss!", what was now known to be an anunnake, yelled out.

Kal and Kara gave each other one last glance, and both gave their gazes to their enemy.

"Alright, I'll get to the bottom levels.", Kara said out and flew ahead of Clark.

Kal sighed out at how impulsive Kara was, he merely followed the girl and covered her, both fending off a few of the anunnake.

"Kara slow down!", Kal yelled out, but it was too late.

A metal beam was swung and Kara met it head on, literally, Kara flew back as soon as she made contact with the metal beam, she crashed through a few walls and made a crater when she had finally landed body first into the other side of the floor.

Kal merely dodged being hit with Kara's body, he gritted his teeth and propelled himself forwards, whoever it was swinging the metal beam, was about to swing again, but Kal was ready and he used his heat vision to cut the beam in half, narrowly avoiding being hit with it.

"You Kryptonianssss jussst don't learn.", came that slithery voice.

"You Anunnake don't learn, it's over. Release all of the prisoners.", Superman spoke firm and hard, "Or I'll have to go and free them all myself."

The anunnake revealed itself, it was tall and bulky, it was…

"You!", Kara had gotten up of course and she shot passed her cousin in anger as she propelled herself right into the built bulky anunnake, she growled as she rammed into it pushing the alien through many walls and other anunnake that had been on the other side of the walls she'd broken through with the alien's body.

Kal huffed, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to start saving any prisoners.

'Damn it', Kal clicked his tongue and floated off the ground and then flew through the many entrances Kara had just made, he was using his X-Ray vision to see where the cells were, if there were any, and after a few moments, he found the area, many people held against their wills.

Kal could hear Kara beating on a few Anunnake, she was on a roll all of a sudden, but he'd get to her after, he needed to free the people first.

"Superman!", a woman cried out at the sight of the red and blue clad hero.

The room of cells began to erupt with calls of relief.

"Everyone, stay calm, stay calm.", Superman sighed out and began to break a few people free at a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Urgh!", Kara growled as she had shot up to the surface, the body of a few anunnake were on her, they had been trying to capture her, but she proved too much to handle.

Kara smashed the anunnake with another, kicking them off of her and punching her way free from their claws.

"Supergirl!", Superman yelled out as a crowd of people came out from the underground area the landfill had.

"It's supergirl!", a few people called out. "Superman and supergirl saved us!", the crowd began to erupt.

Supergirl sighed out and huffed out relaxing herself, clearly she went off the handle, But Only Kal would notice this, everyone else just figured she was simply just fighting.

Kal gave Kara a concerned look.

Kara shrugged it off.

'Finally', the blonde thought to herself, these Anunnake were out of the picture.

The news of the two supers joining forces to save everyone, would surely be on the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena sighed out heavily, Still, no call back, text, nothing from Kara, she was certainly sure that Kara wasn't so fond of the fact that Lena was into girls.

and for the moment, Lena was sure it had disappeared, her friendship with the blonde of course. But then again she should've see it coming, everyone in her life just suddenly leaves anyways.

This was no different right?

Lena felt her chest ache a bit, but she shoved that feeling aside, and grew a bit angry, bitter even, she was mad at herself for attaching herself to the clumsy, Rambling, Blonde.

The teen walked to her living room and then began to make her way to a wine rack, now, she knew she was underage, but then again, she was rich, she was a Luthor, and she was starting to grow into the shoes of a soon to be, powerful woman. She could do whatever the hell she wanted, no one had to know, and no one would.

Lena had a variety of liquor and alcohol products/beverages, but she stuck strictly to Wine, it was just more her taste. She lived alone, and barely invited anyone over, hell, Kara had been the first and last person that wasn't her family, to enter her home. And of course, the blonde hadn't taken notice of Lena's stash at all.

Lena grabbed a wineglass, and she grabbed a bottle, she looked at it for a moment and then took a few moments to opened it, she poured herself a glass and set the bottle back down, grabbing the glass, she sighed and then rose the rim to her lips, and she took a swig of the wine, and hummed as she tasted the liquid.

Lena smacked her lips and made her way to the couch with a slight roll of her hips, clad in black lacy underwear, her legs being up for show. she sat down and turned the TV to open her Netflix account, she was planning on binge watching some random show, she clicked on a few blocks that popped up on the screen with the control, confirming her log-in. She hardly ever used her TV, but she knew how to go about it, it was one of those, 'smart' TVs, she was confused at first, because, once again, she barely used the thing, it was funny in fact, each year, she'd upgrade to whatever the hell had came out and she just give away the previous version she had, had before that.

'Damn it', Lena mentally said to herself when she clicked on the wrong block and ended up logging out, she rolled her eyes and took another swig of her Wine, and as she was going to log in again, a knock came at her door, Which slightly startled Lena, she hummed to herself and put the control down, she put her wine glass down and walked to the door, she hadn't put thought into what she was currently wearing, but she'd realize that later.

Lena opened the door, not bothering to check through the peep-hole as she usually did just in case it was some crazy lunatic trying to kill her.

"hey", came a soft voice, as soon as she opened the door.

Bright Clear blue eyes met emerald.

Lena felt her heart skip for a moment, "K-Kara.", Lena held the door and stepped in, she took in Kara's form for a minute, she noticed some bags in her hands, she knew it was take out. Lena signaled for Kara to come in.

Kara's eyes drifted down for a moment, and she brought her eyes back up, a sheepish smile curling her lips as she walked in, "I , uh, have been meaning to call you but, my phone got kinda wrecked, I hope I'm not bothering you."

Lena shook her head as she closed the door and locked it, "Of course not Kara.", Lena felt Kara's name roll out of her mouth, she liked it, "I texted you a few times yesterday, makes sense why I didn't get a reply, how'd you wreck it?", Both teens entered the kitchen area.

Kara set the bags of takeout down, "Uh-heh", the blonde knew how, she wrecked it in a fight obviously, but she couldn't tell Lena that, "Uh it's complicated", Kara clearly wanted to drop the subject and so she changed it, "Uh anyways, you hungry? I brought Take out from Noonan's.", Kara gestured to the bags, a smile on her lips.

Lena shrugged, "I haven't eaten, I guess I'll have some.",

Kara's eyes softened as Lena walked to some cabinet, it appeared that Maybe the Luthor teen wasn't tall enough to reach up for the plates. Kara leaned against the counter, watching to see if Lena needed her or not, she didn't want to insult the girl somehow by just reaching over her.

The blonde noticed Lena's outfit, or rather, lack of, she wore an oversized grey wool sweater, it reached a few inches below her waist, and from what Kara could tell, Lena wore black lacy underwear, meaning, The Luthor's white creamy long legs were up for the viewing, which…not that Kara wanted a view, no…of course not.

"Need help?", Kara asked as she swallowed thickly, realizing she had been taking in Lena's appearance for maybe a bit more time than a normal friend would. Or should.

Lena reached up a bit more on her tippy toes, and giving it another try, but of course, it was fruitless. "Damn it", she muttered softly.

Kara smiled lightly and began to lean off of the counter, going to assist, but before she could, just as Lena gave up, Lena's fingers tapped a plate, and boy, did it cause the small stack to tip outwards.

'Shit!', Lena realized what was just about to happen, she closed her eyes, ready for pain, but as a moment went by, she didn't feel pain, rather, she felt warmth press against her backside.

"That was close, next time let me get them.", Kara said as she leaned over a bit, she had managed to prevent Lena from getting hurt, she grabbed the stack before it fell and she began to set it down in front of Lena.

The Luthor blushed a bit, Kara was pressed behind her, her arms on either side of her, setting the plates down. Lena could feel the warmth Kara's body gave out, it made her feel odd, she couldn't help but lean back into the taller teen's front, to which to her surprise, Kara didn't say anything, rather, ended up wrapping her arms around her securely.

"You didn't get hurt right?", Kara asked softly, her strong arms around the Luthor teen.

"No", Lena managed, her heart racing, and her cheeks flushing a bit, she certainly didn't expect any of this to happen, but she was, in a way, glad it did. "Thanks.", the ravenette spoke softly as she brought a hand to caress on of the arms that were around her.

Kara's breath hitched a bit, "No problem", the teen loosened her arms from around Lena, and she backed away slightly, she remained close, just not too closely pressed to the teen. Lena turned around in Kara's arms, she sighed out softly as she looked up to meet The blonde's gaze.

"saved me, again.", she smiled lightly, her lips couldn't help it, ever since the first time they met, Kara just made her all giddy and happy, she couldn't stop her lips from curling into a smile.

"Glad you're fine.", Kara smiled as she loosened her arms even more, unaware that she'd settled her hands on Lena's hips, to which Lena clearly had no problem with.

The Luthor looked down for a moment, she brought her own hands up and put them on Kara's arms, she caressed the arms softly, and she moved upwards to Kara's biceps. There they were, those muscles, it almost made Lena moan, certainly liking what she feeling up, Her heart sped up as she felt her body grow slightly warm with what she knew was most likely desire for her friend.

Lena bit her bottom lip softly, "Let's eat, shall we?", the girl looked up to meet Kara's soft gaze, Kara nodded innocently.

"Yeah", Kara nodded as she and Lena both broke apart, she could hear Lena's heart thumping oddly, but once again, she didn't put much thought into it.

The Ravenette grabbed two plates and walked to where the takeout was, Kara and her filled their plates with food, and both made their way to the living room, and it was then that Lena noticed it, she felt a small breeze hit her lower body, and she looked down for a moment and blushed, she was confident in her body, yes. But It was Kara who had been seeing her like this for the past…god knows how long the blonde's been here for.

"Uh Crap, I had no idea I wasn't wearing something.", Lena murmured softly as she put her food down onto the coffee table, ready to go put something on.

Kara hummed, "You didn't notice? You've been like that since I came.", Kara chuckled a bit.

Lena sighed, "I wasn't expecting company, I was comfortable", Lena couldn't help but release a small chuckle as well.

Kara hummed, "If you're comfortable like that, stay like that, Lena, don't mind me.", the blonde did come without a heads up, and this was Lena's home, she should be comfortable.

Lena nodded, "I don't mind you, Kara", Lena smiled, "It's just, if my mother just so happens to pop in on us like last time, she won't buy any excuse we give her."

Kara rose an eyebrow, and then realized what Lena meant, "O-Oh, right.". Kara gave a sheepish smile, "She'd definitely imply something once again.", Kara sighed softly, Who wouldn't imply something when you find your daughter home alone with another female, knowing she likes girls and she's in underwear.

Lena nodded, "Yeah, which is why I should go put something on either way."

The blonde smiled, kind of giving her words a thought, and she spoke, "But, like I said, if you're comfortable like that, stay like that."

"Kara-", Lena was going to speak, but Kara spoke again.

"So what if she thinks we're dating or something, she didn't seem to buy our excuse last time, might as well just go with the flow.", Kara shrugged as she inserted a potsticker into her mouth, she chewed softly, her jaw moving as she chewed.

The Luthor was struck silent for a moment.

Kara was idly eating, not pressing the situation, she just seemed to speak out her thoughts.

"I guess you're right.", Lena sighed out softly and simply sat back down, she grabbed her plate of food, no doubt her mother was going to purposely press her on the subject, and even if her mother knew Lena wasn't really with Kara, there was No doubt in Lena's mind that her mother would still declare them together, just to embarrass her, but it's not like that mattered anymore, Kara seemed fine with the idea that her mother thought of them as a couple.

"Mind if I log into my account?", Kara asked Lena, as she swallowed her food.

Lena nodded and began to eat her food, she crossed her legs and looked at the screen of the TV.

Kara logged in to her Netflix account and started looking through what to watch, "Anything in particular you wanna watch?", the blonde saw a few selections.

The Luthor nodded, "It doesn't matter to me, Kara."

Lena's emerald eyes observed the Blonde as she appeared to be deciding on what to watch, her eyes glued to the screen, she hasn't noticed Lena's eyes on her.

And Lena didn't want Kara to notice, so when Kara shifted a bit, Lena discreetly looked forwards.

Happiness stirring in her chest, all of her insecurities gone because the blonde was here, next to her, eating, trying to choose something for the both of them to watch. Kara wasn't like what Lena thought she'd be after all, she had been afraid that Kara felt odd around her after finding out she liked girls, but clearly Kara wasn't leaving her.

Not yet, and maybe if she played her cards right, Kara would never leave her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You haven't told her?", Kal huffed slightly, his eyebrows furrowed, a crease on his forehead as he questioned Alex, "I almost told her, Alex.", he said, strong arms crossed over his chest.

Alex nodded her head, "I was going to, I just…-", Alex's sentence was cut off when Hank rushed into the room.

"We have a Kryptonite signature!", Hank said as he panted, he had clearly ran to the two.

Alex and superman both got wide eyed, frightened.

"Where!", Alex yelled out.

Kal wasn't sure of what to do, he knew he was weak to it, but then again, where there was kryptonite, it meant one thing, either he was a target, or Kara was.

"Where?", Kal said, "I can make flybys of Kara's place."

Hank's eyes shun with slight fear for Kara, as well as Kal, "The Luthor's place"

Alex's eyes shot wide, "L-Luthor's!", Alex gritted her teeth a bit, grinding them, they would have had the agents they sent to watch over Lena and Kara, raid the place, but as fate would have it, Kara mistook the agents watching Lena, as stalkers with a bad purpose, and Kara took them out unaware.

"Damn it!", Alex said out as she balled up her fists. She took her out her own phone and began to Ping Kara's phone, but then remembered something, "Shit, Kara's phone was trashed when she fought."

Kal sighed out heavily and gave Alex a worried look, "so you wouldn't know if Kara's over there?"

Hank nodded, "Unless we go and check ourselves, which is just what we're about to do."

Kal sighed out and gave Alex a pointed look, "If you'd have told her about the DEO and who those guys were she beat up, this mess would have been easily picked up."

Alex couldn't resist in giving the Kryptonian a glare, "I was going to get around to it."

Hank noticed Alex step in front of Clark, and he intervened, "Hey, hey, Knock it off you two, what's done is done, we'll drop by and whatever Happens, Happens."

Kal sighed out and stepped away from Alex, "I'll fly around and see if I find her."

"You do that.", Alex said through gritted teeth.

Hank relaxed, "C'mon"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena and Kara placed their used dishes into the sink, both laughing at one of Kara's many stories about her and her sister.

"-Alex really hates it when someone brings that up.", Kara chuckled out

Lena laughed shyly, she wasn't one to laugh out loud, but she couldn't help it when around the Danvers girl, Kara just made her all giddy and comfortable at the same time.

"I would too if I were her.", Lena said with a smile on her lips, a glimpse of her white perfect teeth shun when Lena made that small smile.

Kara grinned, happy to see how Lena had grown so comfortable with her, she knew it was difficult for Lena to open up to her, hell, to anyone really, all anyone ever did was hurt the Luthor, use her even. But Kara would never, she'd never hurt or use the girl, she really liked her, their friendship was rather nice and comforting to her, it made her feel normal for once. But of course, she'd keep her alter-ego a bit on the low, she needed to be sure that Lena wouldn't be bothered by the fact that she was related to one of her brother's arch enemies.

But Kara just knew it, deep down, Lena wasn't a bad person, she had this feeling that she could be really open with the Luthor, but just because of Alex and the DEO, she'd keep Lena in the dark, just for now.

Kara rolled her sleeves up, she was going to wash the dishes.

"No! What are you doing, I'll take care of those.", Lena intervened, she put a hand on Kara's tummy, trying to create space in between the sink and Kara by getting in between.

Kara hummed, "No way, let me get them.", she tried to be firm.

"Kara, No.", Lena insisted as her hand pressed more firmly on Kara's abs. Lena was almost surprised by the girl's toned belly, even through the long sleeved shirt Kara had on, she could feel Kara's hard abs, she almost blushed, so far, everywhere Lena's touched on Kara's body , was so tightly toned, and boy, was it a turn on for her. But of course, she wouldn't say that out loud. "Let me get them.", The Ravenette reverted back to the matter, instead of her very colorful thoughts about Taking the Blonde's innocence.

Kara sighed out, "But-"

"Nope. This little argument is over, Danvers.", Lena said firmly, confident even.

The blonde knew she had to give in, Lena was very stubborn, "Fine.", Kara gave in.

Lena smiled victoriously, she knew she had a bit of power over the Blonde, but of course, there were very few instances where Kara was able to out stubborn her.

Kara backed away from Lena, Lena winked at Kara a bit slyly, "Arguing with me is futile, Danvers.", a slightly flirty tone slipping into the Luthor's voice.

Kara smiled softly, her eyes seemingly twinkled with happiness, "Whatever, Luthor", the Danvers grinned, "But not all Arguments Will end like this, I let you win these things on purpose.", the kryptonian flashed Lena a toothy smirk.

Lena rose an eyebrow, she narrowed her eyes in quite the manner, her entire demeanor changing completely all of a sudden, she bit her bottom lip, and thought for the smallest moment, then made up her mind.

"Really? Are you sure about that?", Lena's voice taking on a very flirtatious tone, she stepped forwards into Kara.

Kara realized Lena's sudden change of tone, she felt her own heart thump a tad faster, she stepped back slightly, But Lena keep stepping forwards, Kara swallowed thickly, she felt her own back meet the counter, Lena stopping just in front of her, a sly smile taking her lips.

"Lena.", Kara's voice was low and quiet, she whispered the Luthor's name.

Lena's eyes were narrowed, not breaking her gaze from Kara's own. "I can easily make you stand down from any argument, Miss. Danvers.", her voice was pretty suggestive as she tilted her head to the side looking at Kara with this…lusty look.

Kara swallowed saliva once again, "Really?", she asked, her voice was quiet.

The ravenette nodded her head, "Yeah.", the Nice girl gone Temptress, was truly trying at something. The older girl leaned closer to Kara, touching her, her hands making contact with Kara's stomach, she closed in a bit more, and much to her disbelief, Kara leaned her body a bit closer, as if wanting to see what Lena was trying to do.

"How?", Kara asked rather slyly, as if joining in on whatever it was Lena was doing, her own eyes becoming softer, she rose a hand for a moment to fidget with the frame of her glasses, pushing them up a bit.

'She's nervous.', Lena thought to herself, In the months since she befriended the Blonde, she noticed various Ticks with the blonde, she came to find that Kara couldn't lie, she was horrible at it, she'd fumble over words, or just simply shy away, and when Kara was nervous, she either Rambled on about something, or she'd fidget with her glasses. "Kara?"

"yeah?", Kara spoke softly as she once again reached up, this time, to initiate physical contact of her own with the Luthor, she reached up and with a few soft fingers, caressed the side of Lena's face, her fingers passed the scar on the side of the older girl's eyebrow, and she then cupped the side of the girl's face softly, cradling it gently, as if she were a fragile object.

Lena leaned into the younger teen's touch, she smiled softly, enjoying this, her heart skipped realizing that the both of them were very touchy with each other, and neither of them cared.

Their gazes were stuck on each others.

"I thought my mother scared you off when you found out…", Lena said softly.

Kara's eyebrows rose up in slight amusement, "What? No, Geez, Lena, that'd be pretty closed minded of me don't you think?", the blonde chuckled softly.

Lena shrugged, she went silent as she advanced a bit more, she stepped closer to the taller teen's body, moving her hands up to Kara's broad shoulders, she held the shoulders and leaned the entirety of her body into Kara, Kara's heart began to race a bit more now, she felt nervous all of a sudden, but she forced herself to relaxed her body and wrapped her arms around Lena, hugging her close.

Lena swallowed thickly, she wasn't sure of what to do, she wanted more, more body contact, she was doing all of this to see how far Kara would let it go, but it was starting to look like Kara didn't really mind it all, the soft touching, her flirty tone, and seductive body language.

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the warmth Kara's body naturally gave off, she ran her hands down a bit to Kara's chest slightly, slowly, not wanting to move too fast, she wanted to give Kara enough time to stop her.

But Kara wasn't stopping her.

Lena licked her lips subtly and pulled away from Kara, just enough to look up at her directly.

Kara met her gaze.

Those Blue eyes just made Lena weak at the knees, but Kara supported her body, her arms still wrapped around her soft frame.

Kara could hear her own heart thumping loudly now, Lena's heart also thumped hard and rapidly. She was nervous. Her eyes meeting those emerald eyes, made her giddy, she felt her chest tighten a bit when she noticed this odd soft look in Lena's eyes, she felt this need to protect Lena, keep her safe.

"Lena.", Kara whispered, she began to lean in first, much to Lena's surprise.

But it's not like there was anything wrong with that, it saved Lena from having to lean in with fear.

Clearly, Kara was fine with what they were doing.

Lena closed her eyes, and met the blonde halfway.

Soft lips coming into contact with the other, Lena almost gasped at how warm and welcoming Kara's lips were, she looped her arms around the taller teen's neck, completely melting into their very first 'official' kiss.

Kara felt light once she closed her eyes, the moment she felt Lena's lips against her own, she felt like she was floating, and she hoped she wasn't, that'd be awkward to explain, especially at the moment.

Their lips began to move against each others, both teen's enjoying every moment of their lip lock, Lena smiled against the younger teen's lips and made an attempt to deepen the kiss, she poked her tongue against Kara's bottom lip, asking for access to pass Kara's lips, and Kara obliged, meeting Lena's tongue with her own rather eagerly. Their make out session was setting flames inside the teens, they felt the temperature rising, both becoming aware of it, but waiting for something.

Kara unconsciously moved her hands down a bit, just over Lena's bum, she wasn't aware of her actions, not until Lena released a small moan into her mouth, and that being because Kara's hands had made a daring grab for the Luthor's perfectly round firm ass, groping, and palming the backside rather firmly, the hands feeling the entirety of lacy panties that clad the Luthor's bum.

"Mmmm.", Lena moved a hand into the back of Kara's head, grabbing a fist full of the blonde locks, whilst her other hand dipped down to the kryptonians tummy, she slid her hand right under the shirt, and rested her hand against those abs, she moaned again at the feeling of those strapping abs, she felt the hotness Kara's bare skin gave off, the abs tensing under her fingertips.

Kara's breath hitched as she pulled away from Lena, the sound of their lips coming off of each others seemingly echoed around where they were. Kara rested her forehead against the older teen's, she was a bit dreamy eyed, "L-Lena.", she stuttered softly, lips slightly puffy and pink.

Lena licked her lips slyly, "You're so hot, literally.", the older girl couldn't help but giggle, and it came out pretty musically, her eyes held the same look Kara's did.

The blonde smiled softly as her hands slid up from the teen's bum, and began to slip under the girl's oversized sweater, touching Lena's bareback softly, her fingers passing up the spine until it was met with Lena's bra clasp, which Kara avoided touching a second time, her hands drifted back down, she kept her hand on the small of the older girl's back.

"You're hot too.", the blonde said as she licked her lips, almost a bit hungrily.

Lena smirked, she noticed Kara's eyes take on a slightly darker shade of blue, clearly, she was turned on.

And so was Lena, but…as much as she wanted to drag her best friend to bed, she needed to make sure that her friendship with Kara was still intact, and if not, at least upgraded to something else. "Kara.", Lena spoke, wanting to clarify their position in each others lives now.

Kara hummed sweetly, her hands caressing Lena's back softly.

Lena's own hand ran down a bit, stopping on Kara's lower abdomen, "What now?", she asked, curious.

Kara's eyes opened up a bit more, breaking out from the dreamy haze Lena had left her in, she was clearly struck with the question.

"I…Lena-", Kara's voice seemed to lose its confidence. But before anything more could escape passed Kara's pink lips.

A knock came at the door, interrupting Kara.

Lena and Kara both gave each other a look.

"Who's that?", Kara asked Lena.

Lena nodded, obviously not knowing who'd come knocking her door, "That can't be my mother, she normally just comes in and out as she pleases, she never knocks.", Lena said as she took her hand out from under Kara's shirt.

Kara rose an eyebrow, she was tempted to use her X-Ray, but the glasses prevented her from using it, she sighed out, "I'll check-"

Lena hummed, "No, I-", before Lena could protest, Kara broke body contact with her and made her way to the door, Lena hot on her heels, "Kara, what the hell?", she said quietly.

Kara wore a straight face as she reached out to the door knob.

Lena sighed out, maybe Kara was right, she could win a few rounds herself.

Kara turned the doorknob and opened the door.

And things went to hell really fast once Kara opened the door.

Kara rose an eyebrow at the sight of a tall man.

"Uh, hello?", Kara spoke rather plainly, she reached up to fidget with her glasses.

The man smiled, "Hello", he greeted, tilting his head to the side, he looked passed Kara's shoulders. "Miss. Luthor.", he said, "I have a message for you.", the man said to Lena.

Lena rose an eyebrow, she crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't bother to put any pants on yet.

Kara rose an eyebrow, and then narrowed her eyes a bit, she turned to looked at Lena from over her shoulder, giving her a questioning glance, she saw questions written all over Lena's face, clearly Lena didn't know who this man was, she turned back to face the man.

The man's smiled slowly curved a bit downwards, his eyes moved off from Lena's figure, and back to Kara.

"Message?", Lena spoke.

The man nodded, "yes, Message, shall I 'open it' for you?"

Kara turned to Lena one more time, Lena met Kara's gaze, but in just a few seconds, Lena's questioning expression, turned to horror.

And Kara heard a shot go off.

For that moment, everything just rang in Kara's ears as she flew back into the penthouse, her body crashing into Lena's coffee table, breaking it as Kara's weight was on it.

"KARA!", Lena screamed out loudly and ran to Kara's side.

The man remained put by the front of the door, he smiled maniacally, "Nothing personal Miss. Luthor, I'm just the messenger." The man rose the smoking gun once more, cocked it and pointed it to Lena now.

Kara's vision began to blur, she was shot. She was just gunned down? How? Never had any bullets ever penetrated her skin, never. But now…one did, and she felt the warm liquid that was usually within her body, begin to drench her clothing.

Lena was wide eyed, she shook in fear, Kara had just been gunned down, she was bleeding out, and she was next, they'd die, no doubt.

"I'll pay you whatever you want! I'll triple whatever they got on you, Please! I'm begging you!", Lena's voice cracked, normally she didn't beg, no, but things changed all too fast, she felt the need to beg, Kara was at stake here. "Please, Please!", Lena was at Kara's side, she was on her knees, her eyes meeting the man's empty cold brown eyes.

The man gave a hum, as if in thought for a moment, "Sorry, Can't do that.", the man smirked devilishly.

A smirk that would forever stay in Lena's mind.

Lena closed her eyes, ready to be gunned down, 'it's been a good run. I'm so sorry Kara', Lena's only regret, being that she was about to take Kara with her.

The man's finger pulled the trigger, and another shot rang out.

Lena saw black, but that was due to her eyes being screwed shut, she expected death to hurt, she expected to feel pain, but she felt nothing…but the constant drip of something warm on her chest, a strange warmth on her body.

Lena's eyes snapped open, and she gasped, "KARA!", the teen's eyes were wide in sheer shock.

Kara grunted, blood dripping out from the corner of her lips, "Run.", She whispered, "Go, please, I won't die in peace if you get gunned down too."

Lena's eyes teared up, "Yo-You dumbass.", she breathed out with a raspy tone, "I…"

Kara groaned, her eyes were screwed shut, no doubt, she was in pain. "I don't think I'll last a third round, go, I'll hold him off a bit.", Kara chuckled dryly she was propped up on her hands.

Lena gritted her teeth and pushed out from under Kara.

The man clicked his tongue and fired another shot, just narrowly missing Lena as she ran behind a wall.

"Fuck. ", the man grunted and then stepped into the apartment, he made it to Kara, and kicked her down. "Should have stood down, Kid.", the man smirked, raising his gun once more, "Even kryptonians have a weakness", The man muttered under his breath.

Kara caught this, she knew now…someone knew her identity.

'Alex.', Kara felt so helpless all of a sudden, tears blurred her vision more from what it already was, she closed her eyes and tears fell as she remained down, she felt herself losing her grasp on life, her elbows gave out from under her, she dropped finally.

"One down, one to go-UGH?", the man's sentence died off his lips when another shot rang out.

"Shit", a Female voice cursed, footsteps made it to Kara's side.

Kara saw the man drop next to her, his eyes were open, and it sent shivers down her spine.

Kara could hear the sound of static coming from what seemed to be a walkie talkie of some form.

The woman crunched down on a knee and turned Kara over, "Hey, hey, kiddo, stay with me, help's on the way.", a woman patted Kara's face a bit, "Anyone else in the place?", she said.

Kara struggled to speak, but she did, she managed a few words, blood spurted a bit as she coughed, some blood specks got on the girl's vest and shirt.

"Y-y-yes, Nnnngh, L-Luthor.", she struggled to speak as she coughed up a bit more blood.

The ravenette frowned heavily. "Shit.", the woman stood up and spoke into her shoulder walkie talkie, "Sawyer here, We've got casualties, I'm going to need medics, ASAP shots have also been fired, suspect is down, The very top floor.".

Kara groaned, her vision fading in and out.

The woman rose her gun and walked about carefully, "Miss. Luthor, NCPD here, Come out."

Shuffling was heard, and a head popped out from behind the wall that was decorated with a bullet hole.

The woman clicked her tongue and put her gun away, tucking it into her gun holster, she jogged to the obviously distressed teen, "Miss. Luthor, NCPD, you're safe now."

Lena sobbed, "Kara", she muttered.

The woman hummed as she took in Lena's appearance, she helped the girl up.

"I've called medics, they'll be here any minute now-"

"FREEZE!", came a loud voice.

The NCPD officer and Lena were struck baffled at the sudden appearance of the heavily armed people.

And so the raid began.

DEO personal stormed in.

The NCPD office Took her gun out and rose it up fast. "who the hell-?"

"KARA!", a certain red head yelled out as she rushed to her sister's side, pushing passed a few of the agents, all were clad in black tactical wear, "Fuck! Hank! She needs help!", Alex stifled a cry as she bit her bottom lip, seeing her precious sister down.

The balcony was occupied by more DEO agents. The sound of choppers came about.

The NCPD officer was stunned, "Who the hell are you all? this is now a crime scene, you-"

Alex gritted her teeth, she turned to the shorter girl, "It is, and it's out of your hands, Small fry.", Alex said. A hand was placed over her shoulder.

"Alex", Hank spoke a bit gently.

Kara coughed out a bit more.

Lena sobbed softly, This Alex noticed, and it got her furious.

"Damn Luthor!", Alex said as she rose her gun at Lena.

All the agents were taken aback.

The NCPD officer rose her gun and pointed her gun at Alex, "Hey, Hey, Hey back the hell off!", she warned.

Lena glared at Alex through her tears, frustration was evident.

"This is your fault, I bet you were behind this!-"

"Shut your mouth!", Lena spat back furiously, "I would never hurt her!"

"You're a Luthor, probably as crazy as your brother-", Alex was going to retort more, but a tug at her boot, made her shut up, she looked down, only to see Kara touching her.

"S-Stop", she breathed out. "Alex", Kara's eyes were losing their usual brightness.

Lena looked at Kara, her heart breaking into little bits.

And before anyone could say anymore, a thump at the balcony caught everyone's attentions.

Lena and the NCPD office looked towards where Alex and the others were looking.

"Superman", Lena breathed out before anyone could muster a word.

Superman's gaze was strictly on Kara's bloody body, his eyes were soft with sadness, he was clearly distressed. "Kara", he said softly as he walked to the teen, he was almost about to bend down near her body but as he closed in he winced and felt slightly weak, he momentarily felt his knees buck.

"Superman!", Hank said as he got to the man of steel's side.

Superman brought a hand up to halt him, "she's needs help as soon possible, she's going to die", Superman muttered as he used everything he had in him to not falter in the presence of what he already knew Kara was shot with. 'Kryptonite', Superman bent down and grunted as he took Kara's bloody body into his arms, "I'll get her the help she needs"

Alex gave Kal a worried look, "Please don't let my sister die."

Kal nodded, "Never", he then shot a strange look to Lena. "Miss. Luthor." He only muttered, it was clear that through his facial expression and the way he looked at Lena, he blamed her just like everyone else. He turned away and floated off and then flew out the balcony doors, determined not to fall to the Kryptonite that was within his cousin's body.

As superman left, Alex's glare returned to Lena, "You're under arrest."

The officer who was on Lena's side stepped in, "You can't do that, Miss. Bomb squad-"

"Detective Sawyer", Hank intervened as he read off the girl's Badge that was on her belt, "This extends far beyond your jurisdiction, you have no authority here, see yourself out, unless you plan to join Miss. Luthor."

Lena gasped, "You can't arrest me! I didn't do anything! That-", Lena pointed to the man whom the detective had shot dead, "-Guy came and shot at us, Kara-"

Alex stepped forwards, but Hank grabbed her and spoke, "You still have to be interrogated, we didn't come here because of the gunfire, rather we came because we picked up something-"

"Kryptonite", Alex intervened, "With Superman in town and Supergirl popping up, we suspect your ass is trying to fulfill Lex's scheme to rid the Supers." Alex reached behind her and pulled out cuffs, "You're under arrest, Luthor."

Of course Alex would say that picking up a kryptonite signature from Lena's place was a danger to the supers, she didn't want to out Kara.

Lena's eyes were wide. "What! I would never!", the Luthor was clearly appalled, "I'd never follow in his steps! Honest to god!", Lena yelled out furious that she was being treated as the perp here and not the victim. No one would defend her, and whoever did, would end up joining her where these people were going to take her no doubt.

The Sawyer woman gritted her teeth, she narrowed her eyes, "Damn it.", She was totally outgunned Here.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rated: T_** ** _(Rating may be subject to change)_**

 ** _For: Language, Teenage Angst, and Suggestive scenes in Future chapters._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, General, and Angst to come._**

 _Editing in the Works, Mind the mistakes_

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Nothing You Can Say_**

"unngh", a small groan passed slightly chapped lips, "Ugh, Where-", Blue eyes fluttered open, squinting under the bright white lights that shun brightly above.

"Kara? Kara?", a voice spoke, it sounded very concerned and filled with worry.

Shuffling came about, Blue eyes tried to pinpoint whom was speaking, blonde hair spread about, Kara groaned as she turned her head, all she saw was a big blur of everything.

"Lena", was the first thing to slip passed her lips.

The sound of someone's tongue clicking came about, it almost echoed in what seemed to be a room, the room Kara was in, or must be in, whatever.

"Kara, Stay down, don't get up!", The voice spoke a bit roughed up, clearly scolding the girl for trying to move.

Kara groaned as she squinted her eyes, trying to focus her eyes, "Alex, Lena…is she-", Kara groaned as she felt pain shot through her body when she tried to get up, "Unngh!"

Alex grimaced, she reached forwards and placed a hand on Kara's Wrap covered chest, "Stay down, Idiot.", Alex murmured, "The Luthor's fine, she's in custody-"

At the mention of the word 'Custody', Kara shot up, she nearly screamed out from pain, but she instead yelped and gritted her teeth, "Why!?", she yelled out.

Alex shifted closer and tried to push the teen back onto the metal table, but Kara of course, was stronger, even without her full strength. "We got a kryptonite signature, Kara, we had to drop in-"

"No shit! Some guy Shot at us with Kryptonite! Kryptonite! Alex don't you think that maybe that's why yo-", Kara froze all of a sudden, she stopped moving, she dropped her eyes to meet her sister's eyes, for the first time since waking up, she was able to focus her sight, seeing clear and fine. "S-Signature? What are you…Talking about?", Kara's voice trailed off as she then looked around them, she saw that she was being observed through thick clear glasses. She was in a room with bright lights, people clad in medical wear were watching from outside, some other people were wearing….

Kara's blue eyes dropped to Alex's form, her breath seemed to get stuck in her throat as she almost Pushed herself away from Alex, she stepped back and her back hit the table, moving it back as she took steps away from Alex, Alex was wearing what the men and woman whom weren't wearing Medical Wear. Alex wore something more tactical, the gun strapped to her right hip wasn't helping in easing Kara at all.

Alex released a shaky breath, "Kara I…I can explain.", Alex started as she tried to close in on Kara.

Kara nodded her head and gave Alex a strange look, her facial expression was in between shock, surprised and…fear, "K-Kal always told me about people…people that capture Aliens like us-"

"Kara, no! We're not like that! Why would I work for people like that? God no!", Alex stressed slightly, "Clark knows you're here, if we were like 'that', Believe me, he'd have came here and killed us all to save you, hell, this….", Alex gestured around them and at her clothing, "Is why Clark placed you with Dad and Mom, he knew that they knew how to go about…taking care of you, or at least, we had an idea of how to try and bring you 'up'.", Alex sighed out, her facial expression was filled with concern, she looked exhausted as well.

The blonde felt uneasy, she felt weak and helpless, she knew that if anything were to happen in her state at the moment, she could easily be taken down.

Kara's facial expression remained unreadable to Alex, but that changed when a certain Danvers and Kent walked into the room.

"Honey, Honey, relax", The woman said softly as she took steps towards Kara, she managed to Get passed where Alex couldn't.

"Eliza.", Kara sounded slightly afraid.

Clark sighed out as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, he gave her an apologetic look.

Eliza smiled lightly and walked right up to the scared blonde, she reached out and wrapped her arms around the teen. "Honey, relax. You're safe now."

Kara trembled lightly, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around the older woman, the woman whom she had started to view as a motherly figure, "What's all this?", she asked.

Alex wore a frowned, clearly she knew she had messed up.

"Relax Kara, This is the DEO, Nothing bad.", Clark stepped in, he knew he needed to make his presence known, or Kara would react with fear.

Now Kara trusted the Danvers, but she knew that not everything in the world was filled with purity and honesty.

Kara and Eliza both stopped hugging, But Eliza remained close, she rested a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Kal", Kara sighed out, relief to see him.

Kal-El was in his 'Clark Kent' persona, he rose his eyebrows from behind his glasses, "You took a few rounds of Kryptonite, this is the only place where people are equipped and prepped enough to do something about it, they saved your life."

Kara released a heavy breath, and her vision blurred once more.

Eliza hummed in surprise when she felt Kara's knees buck. "Oh!", Eliza wrapped an arm around Kara's waist, supporting her weight.

"Unngh.", Kara groaned.

Alex stepped in and helped her mother support Kara.

Kal would have stepped in, but he felt that this was something that the Danvers should handle, he was only here to reassure Kara that nothing was wrong.

"Lena", Kara muttered as Alex and Eliza both supported Kara's weight, the two woman had Kara's arms slung over their shoulders.

Kal rose and eyebrow, "She's-"

"That 'signature' this place picked up…Had nothing to do with her, she wasn't behin-"

"You don't know that, Kara.", Kal's voice grew firm, clearly he didn't and wouldn't trust the Luthor girl.

Kara gritted her teeth, she clicked her tongue, "It's-"

"She's cleared", another voice came in, it cut through whatever Kara was about to say.

Eliza and Alex both looked to the door of the room, Kal and Kara followed the two womens gaze.

"Hank", Alex said with a sigh.

Hank sighed out, his arms crossed over his chest, "She was clean, her place wasn't linked to the signature at all, the signature was triggered when the guy came about, before entering the Luthor's building, he must have had the bullets concealed in lead lined cases. Miss Luthor was let off.", Hank explained.

Alex and Kal were clearly in disbelief.

"What?", Alex nearly growled.

Kara grunted and shifted off of Alex, she gave Alex a dirty look as she also tried to shift off of Eliza, But Eliza stood planted to Kara's side.

Kal frowned heavily, "So she's free?"

Hank nodded, "She was also rather….prissy. She wanted to see…you", Hank gestured to Kara. "She's been pretty upset with what had taken place at her home."

Kara's heart skipped slightly, and for once, her face visibly reddened.

Kal narrowed his eyes at Kara, he observed her.

"she's putting up quite the Charade-", Alex opened her mouth before thinking.

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek, she grit her teeth at her sister's ignorance, "Shut up", Kara said softly, almost in a whisper.

The room grew eerily quiet.

Eliza sighed out softly, "Alex, Clark, please leave the room, Hank and I need to speak with her."

Alex looked away and merely walked out of the room in silence, Clark following her out.

Eliza breathed out, "Honey, you need to take a seat."

Hank huffed out, he had warned Alex about talking to talking to Kara about this very thing, but Alex just kept taking too much time.

And now, here they were.

"We've met on a few occasions, Henshaw, Hank Henshaw.", Hank said as he pulled a chair to where Eliza was guiding Kara to.

Kara hummed, "Yeah, I remember.", Kara released a small grunt as she sat down on the metal table she had been sleeping on.

Eliza sighed out softly through her nose, "Relax, you're tense"

Kara shrugged, "I just…Why lie to me? Why the secrets? I mean…All those late night returns, some nights Alex came battered up, others, she didn't come at all, and she wouldn't show up for a few days….this is all just….", Kara's voice shook a bit with hurt.

Eliza hummed, "I know honey, I guess…she just didn't want to worry you, she didn't want you to…get involved with what she did."

Hank listened, he looked in between the two.

The blonde was totally caught off guard, As far as Kara thought she knew, Alex was working as some type of security personal somewhere, she didn't even know where.

"Are you with the DEO?", Kara couldn't help but asked Eliza.

The woman nodded, "Nope, I'm purely civilian, although, when I'm needed, I do come around."

The blonde bit her bottom lip, she nodded.

Hank cleared his throat to get Kara's attention.

Blue eyed looked up to meet dark brown.

"Kara, You do understand what's…happened to you right?", Hank said all of a sudden.

Kara's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Lena Luthor wasn't the only target here, Kara. You were Targeted as well.", the man said as he sat back into his chair, his back resting against the back of the chair. "It's understandable as to why Lena had someone coming up to her home to take her life, but…to kill her, a basic bullet would do the job. However, clearly…", Hank gestured to Kara's wrapped chest, "…The guy came with more than ordinary bullets to do the 'job'."

Eliza put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara tensed.

Hank continued, "Someone knows who you are, either that, or someone is aware of…Supergirl flying by Ms. Luthor's home for late night 'chats'…it could have been expected that supergirl might show up and save Lena, and so, it led to the guy being prepared to shoot her too."

Kara flinched at the mention of her alter-ego.

Hank sighed out, "You better hope it's the latter reason, cause if it's the first, then I'm afraid we're going to have a very…very major problem."

Kara swallowed thickly.

"You're not completely invincible, Kara.", Hank spoke again, he stood up from his seat, "You will need to check in with us from now on, we must take precautions."

Kara nodded her head, she looked down for a moment.

"it's alright Honey, relax.", Eliza spoke, trying to comfort her adoptive daughter.

"If someone knows who Supergirl is…than…Alex, You….", Kara felt worry begin to fill her, the very thing she feared, was being found out by someone whom may very well, be able to take away the very things that have helped sooth her aching heart, sure she had a few issues with Alex, they still had trouble getting along completely, but both girl's cared deeply for each other, and as for Eliza, Kara wanted to protect her just as much as she wanted to protect Alex. The two women had become somewhat akin to family to her, she considered them family, but she knew that they weren't really that.

Eliza nodded her head, "Nothing a little extra monitoring won't take care.", the woman smiled as she ran her hand through Kara's blonde hair, "The DEO will keep me under watch, Alex can protect herself."

Kara nodded her head, "I just…if only I didn't -"

"Kara, don't worry about us, we'll be fine.", Eliza assured the teen.

Hank reached the door, he was about to open it and step out, but paused.

"Oh, and Kara.", he said as he turned to look at the two females.

Kara looked up. "Yes?"

"Next time you see the same van you caught Following Ms. Luthor Around, leave it, or at least, X-ray it to check it out before simply waltzing about and wrecking the stuff."

Kara blushed visibly, the heat flushing her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware-"

"I know, but now you are, cause you might spot one following Eliza around, I wouldn't want you to jump to conclusion and go on a rampage on the agents within.".

Kara nodded, she understood, "I'm sorry again."

Hank smiled halfheartedly, "Go see the Luthor, but always be cautious of your actions, Kara."

Kara nodded, "I will."

* * *

Lena released a heavy sigh, she hadn't slept a wink, she was certain she had bags under her eyes, she spent 2 hours picking up the mess the 'FBI'/'SWAT' had left behind, and as for the blood, well, The detective had caught up to her, she had been waiting for her to arrive, she told her to leave it be and that she'd happily send a cleanup crew to pick up the bodily fluids.

Lena didn't turn down the kind detective's offer, she in fact, took her name down and number. Lena thought it nice that the Sawyer woman made attempts in protecting her, despite her last name.

The teen slumped on her bed, she huffed out a raspy sigh, the sun was rising, and there was no way in hell she was going to show her face at school today, she was going to stay home for today. And she still felt rather unsettled, she had zero closure on what happened to her precious blonde, that ball of sunshine, the teen she had so happily made out with prior to the man showing up and wrecking things.

'Kara'. Lena closed her eyes, those emerald eyes burned so much from exhaustion, but even with her body being tired, she couldn't find herself sleeping.

She needed to know, she was desperate to know how Kara was, if she was fine and alive or…

'god no', Lena curled up into a ball on her bed, she certainly didn't want that ball of happiness to be taken away from the world because of her…this was her fault right? If it wasn't for her, Kara would have never been shot, hell she wouldn't have been inside the Luthor's home, Kara would have been fine…but she on the other hand, would have definitely met her end.

'I'm not worth Kara's presence.', a voice in the back of Lena's head spoke, it was clearly her thinking, but not wanting to acknowledge what she had in mind, she knew it from the start, she knew the burden that would come if someone decided to get close to her, either she, or the person would suffer.

And Lena didn't want Kara to suffer…well a little too late for that now, Kara took a bullet for her, Kara was willing to take another after that one as well, Clearly, the blonde held her at some type of 'close' level, which Lena found odd considering that they had only known each other for a month and a few days.

'You idiot.', Lena couldn't help but feel anger fill the pit of her stomach.

Another thought invaded her mind, rather, a memory from last night.

Superman coming about, the woman who turned out to be Kara's older sister, the two of them giving her those looks, they clearly blamed her for what had taken place, and of course, Lena blamed herself.

Alex was freaking out, and if it wasn't for Hank, She might have shot her, and this, Lena had no doubt of, the moment Alex raised her gun at her, she was sure that the Danvers woman would gun her down, but with Maggie raising her own gun with intentions of protecting the her, Hank and other agents stepped in to cool the Angry and sad Danvers down.

And as for Superman, he merely gifted her with glares and dirty looks, if not, plain blank looks, he was clearly siding with Alex, with…the world really.

Anyone whom sided with a Luthor, was basically siding against the world, which would certainly prove to be a challenge in on its self

Lena's eyes filled with tears, angry tears, as well as…sad tears, they rolled down her rosy cheeks. She clenched her jaw to reframe from sobbing like a child.

This was not how she was brought up.

Sobbing, crying, caring for someone, _Loving_ someone no…this was all wrong.

Lena sniffled and as she turned over in her bed to face out her window, she heard a knock on her door.

Lena sat up she sniffled and wiped her face with her hands hastily and got off her bed, she stumbled a bit as she walked to the door with a fast pace.

The Luthor paused as she neared the door, a thought passed her head, what if whoever sent the guy to kill her last night, wasn't the only dude sent out to kill her?

Lena looked around and stepped over the dry blood that smeared her tiled floor, she stepped quietly to the area where she had all her alcoholic beverages, the rack slash cabinet. She reached under and passed a bottle of Ciroc, she felt her fingers touch a cool item at the very back of the cabinet, she poked it and then gripped it tightly, she tugged at it and a small click came about as she began to pull her hand from the very back of the cabinet.

A small handgun was now in her grasp. She swallowed thickly as she gave the gun in her hand a small frown.

Another knock came, startling Lena from her stare-off with the gun, she got up to her feet and kept te gun close to her, she walked quietly to the door, gun in one hand, while the other hand remained free so she could open the door.

Another more insistent knock came.

Lena breathed in, she unconsciously held her breath and she opened the door hastily, already pointing her gun at whomever was on the other side of her door.

"Woah! kiddo Chill!", Came a surprised voice.

The sound of a few startled gasps came about.

Lena gasped a bit, she released the breath she didn't have a clue she had been holding, she put her gun down, her hand was rather shaky, "I-I'm-"

The detective smiled weakly, she stepped in and released a sigh, she took off her own NCPD jacket and put it over Lena, "You have a thing for lack of clothing?", the Detective tried to lighten the mood.

Of course the detective would want to lighten the mood, Lena's been through enough shit already as is.

Lena sighed out.

The Sawyer woman reached out, "I'll take that if you don't mind", her eyes were on what was in Lena's shaky grasp.

Lena looked up to meet the woman's gaze, she nodded and handed Maggie the gun, Maggie smiled more widely, one deep dimple on display, "You look like you could use a good coffee and some pancakes, how's about you get some 'more' clothing on and we can hit the road? I'll treat."

Lena shrugged quietly, she held onto the jacket over her tightly, she walked to her bedroom to get dressed.

Maggie sighed out as she gave the gun in her hand a glance, she knew that someone like Lena needed to be armed, especially after what took place last night, the poor teen seemed to be enjoying a rather pleasant evening with her friend until that guy showed up, things had gone to shit rather fast.

'Ms. Bomb Squad almost took me in', Maggie remembered the redhead acting rather angry and slightly irrationally, but she understood why, she knew that no one would ever want to raid a place where their younger sibling was down and drowning in a pool of her own blood.

'Danvers.', Maggie kept that name tucked in the back of her mind.

Maggie knew she was outgunned and would no doubt be taken in if she kept sticking her nose into the situation, Danvers dubbed, 'Out of her Jurisdiction', Maggie felt challenged of course, she wouldn't let this go, no. between the hours that have passed from her first encounter with those heavily armed personal, and now, Maggie had been digging around a bit, cautiously of course, she didn't want for Alex's threat to come true. The threat being that. She 'would be made gone without a trace', This threat Maggie knew held some type of actual possibility.

FBI and SWAT seemed to be obvious personal whom were clearly steps higher than her position, but something was rather off about the agents there, they were far too heavily armed, and the fact that Superman, the man of steel, showed up…

Maggie wasn't aware of the FBI or SWAT, or any other government agencies working with the Supers…but then again…

There were rumors.

"You want this all cleaned up?", a man spoke up, taking Maggie out from thought.

Maggie hummed, "Yeah, clean it all up."

* * *

"Why are you insistent on seeing her?", Alex growled.

Kara growled back, "None of your business, Alex", the blonde barked.

Eliza sighed out as she brought her luggage into the home, "Girls, Girls, Stop this.", she began to notice the two girls bickering more often than normal, over the Luthor Teen.

Alex turned to her mother, "You know how dangerous the Luthors are! Why aren't talking some sense into her?", The redhead was pretty adamant that Kara needed to stay away from Lena at this point.

But of course.

"I'm my own person, I can make decisions!", Kara barked at Alex, she was pissed, Alex just wasn't letting up, but neither would she. "She's not a bad person, you don't even know her!"

"Good, I don't want to know her!", Alex threw her hands into the air, "She's a Luthor, they all turn out to be bad apples-"

Kara shook her Head, "I'm leaving, whatever!", the teen grunted as she shot out the front door.

"Oh no you don't, young lady, come back here, I'm not done with you!", Alex shot out after Kara.

Eliza groaned, she was starting to wonder whether or not she was the 'mother' figure anymore, cause as it would seem, Alex nails the spot rather well.

Kara stomped out of the house, her arm was in a sling, she was still vulnerable.

"Kara, we're just trying to protect you!", Alex yelled out as she jogged to catch up to Kara's figure.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone!", she turned around to face her older sister, "Back off.", her voice's volume lowered, "She isn't who you all think she is, she's not like 'him' or…the rest of 'them."

"Kara, you aren't just…You! You're…", Alex looked around and stepped closer to the blonde, and lowered the volume of her voice, "You're supergirl now, and if she figures that out, things might turn out for the worst and we'll have another Luthor vs Super problem. If you would have been just you, this would have been easier, but you're not anymore, you've taken on the Cape, and now you've got to stick with it and spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, Kara.", Alex's heart couldn't help but thump a bit erotically, she was clearly getting emotional.

Kara sighed out heavily, "She's different."

"Your cousin believed the same thing about Lex, and look where that landed them and other people in metropolis.", Alex locked eyes with Kara, desperately wanting to get her point Across.

Kara shook her head, "I don't care what you have to say, you or anyone else. I see it, and people like 'you', won't and may never see it. But you know…maybe-", Kara paused for a mere moment, "-If you think about it, when you have the entire world beating you down with something you aren't but can become, you start to turn into what the world wants you to be."

Alex remained silent at this, her lips pressing into a tight line.

"You people want her to become a monster without even being sure of her intentions and motives, she hasn't even blossomed into the world yet, and people already expect her to become her brother. She can't…", Kara bit her bottom lip for a moment and looked away, she then released a shaky sigh, she was hurting deep down for Lena, she felt her heart aching, "…You want to know something?", Kara once again looked up, meeting Alex's gaze.

Alex hummed in acknowledgment as she kept her arms firmly crossed across her chest, one leg forwards from the other as her shoe tapped on the pavement.

"She never Had Pot stickers before. She never had a project partner or a Gym partner.", Kara looked up for a moment when she felt tears blur her vision a bit, they were there, shining in her eyes, but they weren't spilling over, her blue eyes glossy with unshed tears meeting Alex's now saddening Gaze, "She gets startled when I hug her, or just simple touch her. She like seriously enjoys doing basic things, Like going out to eat with someone, Talking, catching a movie at the cinema, even causing a bit of trouble when me and her run into class late cause we got side tracked talking too much on our way to school.", Kara swallowed thickly, she could go on and on, but decided to leave it be. "But you know what she loves most?"

Alex couldn't help but reply, "What?"

"When you call her by her first name.", Kara's lips pursed for a moment she said this.

Alex felt something welling up inside her at the sight of how Kara was expressing herself about the Luthor.

"She didn't get to be a child back then, and now, she doesn't get to be a teenager. She's had to be an adult for so long, it's amazing, against all odds, she still tries to be positive, she's hanging on.", Kara wasn't meeting Alex's gaze, "I know you care about me, James, Winn and even Lucy tried to separate us at school, but it's just not gonna happen, Alex, it isn't. and I want you to respect my choices, at least, just this one."

Alex bit her bottom lip as she took in air through her nose, and she released a breath, she rose a hand and ran it through her hair, "Kara."

Kara shook her head, "If she does turn into this 'monster' you all fear, it wouldn't be on her, It'd be on you", Kara pointed at Alex, "And the rest of the world who think so little of her."

Alex was almost taken aback she remained shut.

"Just this once, I just…I want to save her, Alex.", Kara spoke sincerely, "Let me save her."

Alex met Kara's soft Gaze, "If you get hurt in the process…I don't know what I'll do."

"I won't get hurt, I'll be cautious from now on."

Alex couldn't help but think on how unbelievable this entire thing was, her sister wasn't going to let up after all. Alex moved her head, "Why are you so…adamant about her?", the question just slipped passed her lips.

"Because, I was sent to this planet to help it's people, all of them, good or bad, I was taught that everyone deserves their fair shot at change, at fairness, and I will live by that, and I will give Lena her chance whether Clark, you or anyone else likes it or not.", Kara spoke firmly, she was adamant, she wasn't going to budge from here, this is where she'd be.

She'd be on Lena's side, no matter what, of course, within reason.

"I don't like the idea, and I don't think I ever will, but I'll chance it because you're chancing it, but god help me, if she hurts you in any way, I will make her disappear and she won't resurface ever again." Alex gave in to Kara's plea.

Kara nodded, "I guess that's fair."

Alex nodded, "It's all I'm willing to give."

The blonde nodded again.

Alex sighed out, "Anyways, now with that pushed aside, Stick around, Mom's only here for a few days."

Kara hummed, "I'll be back for dinner."

Alex almost rolled her eyes, "Fine, call me, every hour-Shit", Alex cursed as she remembered something.

The blonde sighed out, "I need a new phone, Alex."

Alex nodded, "No shit."

* * *

"That wasn't so fun, you weren't a good sport, I was supposed to pay the bill.", Maggie half complained as she drove one of the man NCPD cruisers.

Lena shrugged, "It's a habit."

"A bad one, I wanted to treat", the older woman chuckled lightly.

The Luthor had long since relaxed in the presence of the Sawyer woman, she was certainly caught off guard when she found herself being able to easily speak with the Woman so freely.

Lena merely smiled softly, her lips twitched, she tried to suppress the urge, but couldn't.

"Well, Here we are, Kiddo. My crew's gone, so it should all be cleaned up.", Maggie smiled as she parked the car, she turned to car off and relaxed in her seat, she turned to Lena.

The Luthor met Maggie's gaze, "Thank you", She couldn't help but speak.

The Sawyer woman rose her eyebrows for a moment, then relaxed her facial features, a big smile taking over her lips, her eyes not leaving Lena's.

Lena could see it, there was a subtle hint of sadness in the older woman's gaze, it was sincere and gentle.

"Call me, Whenever, even when Miss. Bomb Squad shows up, especially if she shows up", Maggie chuckled a bit as she emphasized on the fact that she wanted Lena to contact her if the older Danvers woman popped up.

The Younger Ravenette almost chuckled, "If she doesn't shoot the phone out of my hand, then I'll phone you."

Maggie nodded, her smile not dying off, the single deep dimple in full view, "It was rather nice chatting with you, _Lena_."

Lena's heart thumped a bit harder against her chest, she couldn't help it, tears almost blurred her vision, but she blinked them away rather fast, "Likewise, Detective Sawyer."

Maggie rose an eyebrow, "What? Oh no, Stop with the formalities, Just Maggie's fine." The detective corrected the girl, she knew it was only fair that if she got to call Lena by her first name, Lena should be able to address her by her first name as well.

Lena nodded, "Noted", with that said, the Luthor began to make her way out of the car. "Have a good day, _Maggie_."

Maggie grinned, "Have a good day yourself, Lena, take care, and keep in contact."

Lena nodded and shot Maggie a small toothy grin, which was very odd for Lena to flash to just anyone, but lately, it just happened.

"Right", Lena then shut the door.

The older woman started the car, sticking around just a little longer to make sure Lena entered the building safely.

Which Lena did.

* * *

Lena released a sigh, she felt a bit happy, she just got comfy with a nice detective.

but once again. Those dark thoughts began to attack her again, She wanted nothing more than know how the blonde was, she knew she could easily find out where the blonde lived, but she knew, or at least had the idea that walking up to a place where whom Maggie had dubbed, 'Miss Bomb squad' lived at, would only cause a stir, and this time, she was sure, Agent Danvers would probably shoot her down and make good on her threat.

As Lena stepped into the elevator, she rested her back against the cool metal surface of the wall as she pressed the button with the number of her floor on it.

She was tired at this point, she didn't think going to school tomorrow was an option at this point.

The sound of the elevator going up, was all that Lena could hear, the elevator was eerily quiet.

Emerald eyes drifted down to her shoes, she sighed out as she waited for her stop to come up, she lived at the very top, so she knew it'd take a good minute of two to make it up there.

'we kissed.', Lena couldn't help but ponder on what it may have meant, obviously she knew she had feelings for the Blonde, but did it mean that Kara returned those feelings?

They kissed rather heatedly, their hands had roamed around each others body.

Lena clicked her tongue, just before the man showed up, she Had asked Kara what they were at that point, Lena was going to get closure on what was going to become of them…

The elevator doors opened, Lena sighed out again for the thousandth time, she lifted her head to look forwards, and as she did, her emerald eyes found themselves gazing deeply into clear ocean blue eyes.

Lena's heart skipped at the sight, her lips parted to speak, but they only quivered.

The owner of those Blue eyes smiled brightly, as if nothing had happened, "Glad to see that you're fine"

Lena's eyes filled to the brim with tears, and they spent no time in spilling over, "You…Again!", Lena stepped forwards, she pushed passed Kara, whom was dumbstruck at Lena's reaction.

Kara sighed softly as she followed the girl whom was freely letting the tears roll down her rosy cheeks. Kara could hear Lena's heart racing in her chest, it's beat was erotic and strong, it thumped hard and fast. "Lena-"

"You!", Lena turned around abruptly, she gestured to Kara's physical state, "Why!?"

Kara knew that Lena was questioning her reasons as to why she took a bullet for her.

"You can't expect me to just stand by and let someone hurt you.", Kara's eyebrows furrowed a bit, "I couldn't allow it, Lena."

The ravenette grunted in frustration, Kara had to be stupid, really stupid.

"We can't talk anymore Kara!", Lena knew that if and Kara kept at it, Kara would continue to be collateral damage in whatever hit is put on her head, "This won't be the last time something like this happens, Kara, you can't always keep throwing yourself in front of danger for me!"

Kara hummed, clearly she didn't care, and this Lena saw, she saw only determination to remain by her side in Kara's eyes.

"Lena, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting!", Lena turned around again and began to make her way to her door.

"You are", Kara followed the girl.

"You don't get it-"

"No! You don't get it!", Kara rose her voice now, she winced a bit when she moved and her shoulder hit the wall.

Lena observed Kara's injury, "Kara-"

"Let me talk, now", she said firmly, "I know you're going to try and push me away, but that's not happening, I won't leave you alone, Lena, I won't run cause some guys are out to get you, I have connections myself, I can protect myself from now on."

The Luthor gasped softly.

"Let me stay", Kara spoke softly, sincerely, she stepped forwards, "I know you feel like you should take this on, on your own, but that's not the right way, Let me stick by, let me _In_.", Kara's eyes met Lena's, she searched those eyes.

Lena knew what Kara was asking, she knew that the blonde was asking for permission to not only stay, but permission into Lena's more personal life, to which Lena had never given anyone access to.

Until now.

"Kara…I'm dangerous-"

"I know, and from the very first day we met, I knew what I was getting myself into, well, after I learned who you were", Kara chuckled a bit sheepishly, "I came to _stay_ , but I need you to let me _in_."

The Luthor's eyes welled up with fresh tears, "I…"

All her life, she was always left behind, abandoned.

But here, Kara was, that ball of sunshine, that clumsy blonde that gave cute pouts and bright smiles, offering to stay as a _constant_ , in Lena's life.

Lena sighed out in defeat, she wanted Kara to stay in her life, she didn't want to be left, not again. No…

"Are you sure? Do you really want to stay in this…messed up life of mine?", Lena was giving Kara a chance to leave, to walk out of her life while she could.

But Kara was stubborn.

Kara closed in on Lena and wrapped her good arm around the girl, holding her close and tightly. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind"

The Ravenette closed her eyes, she melted into the embrace of the Taller girl, she breathed out heavily against Kara's shoulder.

"Then I guess it's settled."

Kara's nodded, "it is."

Lena wasn't sure on what might be up ahead, but suddenly, all the uncertainty and fear just melted away, with Kara now here to 'stay', She'd be fine, she'd never have to be alone again.

But with the question on Kara staying in her life or not finally answered, there was still on more question that rattled the Luthor, it made her itch for an answer.

What were they?

Friends?

Or

Lovers?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive situations._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Angst_**

 _Editing in the Works, mind the mistakes._

* * *

 ** _Chapter: A Super and a Luthor?_**

Monday was filled with quite the buzz in school, many students talked about what had taken place at the Female Luthor's home, and How the Sunny blonde had been gunned down in Lena's place, which seemed to darken the school's hallways and classes with dark gossip and glares.

It certainly surprised Lena and Kara at how the news reached everyone's ears all of a sudden.

Lena swore the event wouldn't reach the school, but it did.

And as Kara and Lena walked together in the halls to get to the table outside the school so that they could eat together, many voices whispered about.

"Why's she still around her?"

"The Luthor will be the death of her."

Many whispered amongst themselves of with their friends in the hallways or in the classrooms. Many eyes eyed Lena up.

"Ignore them.", Kara said as she gave Lena a concerned look.

The Luthor sighed out, she tried to ignore the talk and the stares, but she found it almost too impossible, especially in her senior classes.

Kara sighed softly, her arm was held by the sling, she didn't need it much now, but her sister and the DEO's director, Hank, Suggested that Kara kept up with the act, or it would draw suspicion if Kara was all of a sudden, 'good', when the blonde had taken a total of two gun shots.

Kara needed to keep up an act.

"I don't know if I can.", Lena muttered as she looked at her salad.

Kara shrugged, "Try to."

Currently, the two girls were sitting outside, eating their food in the company of each other, the Luthor didn't feel like sitting with Kara's friends, she knew by the way they looked at her in Physics class, that they also blamed her for Kara's injuries

"You just so happen to be the 'favorite' girl to many of the boys in my senior math class", Lena said as she turned to look at Kara.

Kara's eyebrow rose up for a moment, and then she realized something.

"Are they…bothering you?", Kara's eyebrows knit together, she felt her heart began to race in anger.

The Luthor seemed hesitant for a moment, as if she wanted to say something, but was thinking it over, and she finally nodded after a few moments of seemingly debating something internally, "No. But they keep bringing the subject up."

The Blonde rose an eyebrow, she stared at Lena, almost searching her eyes for more answers. "Are you sure that's all?"

The Luthor tensed for a moment, but nodded again, "Y-Yeah, Yes…that's it.", Lena turned away from the kryptonian and sighed, she rose a hand and tucked a loose strand of hair to the back of her ear, she then reached forwards and grabbed her fork, ready to finally eat her salad.

The Blonde couldn't help but notice a small wound on Lena's elbow, she narrowed her blue eyes for a moment, but pushed it aside for now, but she'd keep it in the back of mind.

* * *

"Kara, You okay?", James and Lucy both approached the still very happy blonde.

Kara nodded her head, next to her was Winn, the male was carrying Kara's books for her.

Kara nodded, she smiled lightly, sheepishly, "Yeah, Just minor pain…", the blonde admitted, it felt odd to admit that something was hurting, but she didn't stress it. Although she knew that she shouldn't even be feeling pain, so she knew she had to talk to Alex about this odd sensation in her chest and shoulder area.

Winn sighed with the books in his hands, Kara's bag was also slung over his shoulder, "We went to the nurse, but she didn't have any painkillers.", 'Not that it'd work anyways', the male couldn't help but think.

Lucy had her arms crossed over her chest, "Geez Kara, you really almost died."

The Blonde almost frowned, but she didn't, she shrugged, "It wasn't that bad-"

"Really?", Winn piped up and turned to the Danvers teen, "Cause I couldn't help but find out you were shot twice.", the male sounded rather sarcastic.

James and Lucy both grew wide eyed, they both eyed Kara.

"Seriously!", James spoke in surprise, "Twice, Kara, Twice!"

Lucy winced, "Jesus."

The Blonde turned to Glare at Winn.

The four students were in the hallway, Kara, Winn and James were heading to the locker room, well, Kara wasn't, she was walking to straight to the gym cause she really didn't need to change for gym since she wouldn't be part taking in the activities.

While Lucy, she was just heading to her own class which just so happened to be on the way to the locker room area.

'Where's Lena.', the blonde couldn't help but wonder all of a sudden.

"It wasn't so bad, okay, relax guys.", Kara said softly with a sigh.

James's eyebrow rose up, "What were you even doing at the Luthor's place anyways, Kar?"

Lucy and Winn eyed Kara after James asked the question.

Kara sighed out again, "That's none of-Any, of your businesses Alright, I'm my own person, I can be where I want to be.", the blonde snapped slightly, "Now, can we drop this? Or I'll _Cut you Off_."

James was rather taken aback, her nodded, "Sorry, sorry, you're right, we're just worried okay, don't take it the wrong way."

Lucy sighed softly, she looked up to a clock that hung over a door, "I should head to my class, the bell's about to ring in a bit, see you guys after school."

James and Winn waved Lucy off, Kara merely nodded her head in silence.

Lucy walked off, concern was written on her face, but she clearly didn't speak of it.

"Well, I'll be walking to the gymnasium, see you two up there."

Winn and James nodded.

"I bring your stuff up okay", Winn said.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

And with that, the trio split.

Kara sighed out as she winced at how her arm burned a bit, she felt uncomfortable, but she was going to tolerate it until she got home.

Kara felt odd, she felt herself cold sweat, she felt the temperature around her grow colder and colder, but she didn't want to think about it. The only thing that made her mind go back to how cold she felt, was when her shoulder area began to burn.

The Blonde haired teen walked about the hallway, she was heading towards the stairs to get to the gym, but as she was walking, she picked up the sound of a few girls giggling and the sound of a locker being smashed into.

The blonde hummed and she turned her head in the same direction of where the sounds were coming from, she hummed to herself, she felt a bead of sweat run down from her head to the side of face, the small bead of sweat made it to her chin, it just remained there.

The blonde sighed, and she gave the area from which the noises were coming from her full attention, she allowed her hearing to kind of 'zoom' in, but she found that…she couldn't hear as clearly as she would have normally had. She could hear, but it was muffled.

"-Stay away from-"

"-Bitch-"

"-Hasn't he...killed enough?-"

Kara narrowed her eyes she was trying to focus hard enough to listen in clearly, but she struggled slightly.

And then finally, two voices filled her ears, clearly.

"-Come'ere-", a male said rather darkly.

"Stay away from me!", a very familiar female's voice yelled out.

The blonde's eyes widened, and her heart rate spiked in a mix of fear and anger.

'Lena!', the teen thought mentally, her thoughts began to race, and she felt her body grow hot, and her face washed over with a furious expression.

'Bastards!', the blonde unconsciously broke her sling, anger overriding her sense of pain, and she sprinted in the direction of where the bullying was taking place.

'If he touches her, I swear!-'. The blonde growled out in fury as she ran down the long hallway, opposite of where the gym was, she rolled her sleeves up, she was prepared to beat up whoever the hell the male bothering and intimidating Lena.

The laughter grew and the sound of a locker being smashed into echoed throughout the hallway, and it had grown louder in Kara's ears, meaning she was close.

"-Awww, is the bitch gonna cry?", the male voice came about again.

A few girls giggled, laughing darkly.

Kara felt the anger in her grow more and more, her teeth gritting tightly, hands balled up tightly into a fist, she didn't feel the burning anymore, she didn't feel cold either, she felt furious.

"-Hah! This is so going on my snapchat story!", a girl chortled.

"Pretty little Luthor over here isn't so tough after all huh!", another girl chimed in.

And in just a few seconds, Kara finally made it, her feet were walking fast paced and steady, she was going to teach these Fools a tough lesson, and she wasn't about to restrain herself.

As the Kryptonian turned the corner, she saw Lena on the floor, sitting, legs up to her chest, she was basically curled up. A tall male slightly built stood above Lena's curled up figure, he was intimidating her.

Three girls were looking on, one of them had their phones out, probably recording.

"-Of course she's not tough, Her big Brother Lex was the one that took care of her problems, am I right? You poor little shit.", the male taunted darkly.

Kara paused for a moment, she trembled in anger, but she knew she HAD to restrain herself, or she'd end up killing the male, so she opted for just breaking his bones if push came to shove.

And with that last thought, Kara made her presence known.

"You're not so tough yourself, You scum!", the Blonde charged in.

The male stood up straight, surprise written on his face, he tensed, "Woah…uh! D-Danvers, we were jus-", and before the male could finish his words, Kara growled and pushed herself forwards, she reeled her arms back behind her and then pushed them in a forwards motion and her hands made contact with the male. "UUUUFFH!", the male's body was pushed back, his body smashed into a set of lockers at the end of the hallway, which just so happened to be quite the distance.

The girls all shrieked in surprise.

Kara gritted her teeth and she turned to the girls to give them her full attention, especially the one who had her phone out, she stepped towards her with a furious expression.

Lena was surprised once she saw the senior male's body get flung back that far, she certainly didn't expect for the blonde to find her here, let alone…protect her again.

"K-Kara.", Lena looked up from her legs.

Kara glanced at Lena, and she felt anger begin to pool in her even more, a small trail of blood stained Lena's nose, a small bruise was starting to form on Lena's right cheek.

The blonde turned away from Lena abruptly, she flashed her pearly white gritting teeth to the three girls, and she stepped towards them.

The girls shrieked again and they started to try and dispurse in attempt to escape whatever it was Kara was about to do to them.

Two girls managed to get away and out of Kara's reach, but the girl with the phone was too slow to react, and as she was about to open her mouth, Kara's hand covered it, and in a surprising twist, Kara's hand gripped the girls face, and she lifted the teen up effortlessly. And Kara snatched the phone with her free hand.

The girl let out a muffled scream, her hands grabbed Kara's wrist, her feet dangled in the air, she was in fear.

"Who did that to her face?", Kara sneered, she spoke in a dark tone.

The girl's eyes watered up with tears of fear and she lifted a hand to point at the male Kara had pushed back into the distant locker set.

Kara turned back to where the now crying girl was pointing, and she sneered when she saw the male starting to shift and stir.

Lena flinched when she looked at Kara's hand, her eyes widened slightly when she noticed droplets of blood gathering on the floor just below Kara's hand, the hand that held the phone…well…the crushed phone, it looked like Kara was unconsciously crushing the device, and the glass from the IPhone, was piercing her skin, thus, the blood.

Kara growled lowly, she returned her eyes to the girl at her mercy and locked eyes with those teary light brown eyes, and spat a warning, "Let this be the last time you and your petty little group of 'bitches' try pushing Lena around. And it'd be much appreciated if you did share the details of what went down here, so people like you don't try picking on her, warn them about me."

The girl tried to nod her head, she blinked a few times to show she understood Kara, and with that, kara dropped her, the girl's body hit the floor, she fell onto her knees rather hard, and tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Kara released the phone from her grip and it's crushed body fell in front of the crying senior.

"Now get the hell out of here before I do what I'm about to do to that dickhead over there, to you", Kara hissed.

The girl scrambled and ran off, she limped and stumbled a few times before completely escaping, leaving her broken phone on the floor.

Kara turned her body to the males figure, he was slowly standing up.

'I'll wreck him.', was Kara's only thought as she began to crack her knuckles, she was walking towards the end of the hallway.

Lena tried to reach out, but winced when she felt her should not cooperating.

The Blonde ignored Lena's form for now, she was going to kick that guys ass.

"Fuck", the guy groaned as he held his head, he looked up to see the blonde already in front of him, and once again, he was pushed into the lockers, a dent formed and deepened as Kara shoved him and shoved him again and again repeatedly, until she felt it was enough, and then she grabbed the male by the collar of his shirt and she turned them around and shoved him back in Lena's direction.

The male's body slid across the white tiled floor, he grunted and huffed, panting in pain.

"U-Ughr! S-Stop! Please!", the male began to plead when he turned his head to the side and found himself facing Lena.

Lena wore a plain expression, but an eyebrow was raised.

The male gasped for air, and tried to sit up, but a foot made contact with his chest and he was forced down once again, he gasped in pain, "I'm sorry!" he cried out.

Kara snarled, "You don't apologize to me, You apologize to her, you piece of shit.", the girl cursed heavily, each word was meant to scare the male, and boy, it did.

The male's eyes darted to Lena's face, the girl was merely silent, a bruise had settled onto her right cheek finally, and her bloody nose was dried.

"I'm sorry!", he yelled out.

Kara nodded her head, and she bent down and then dropped onto a knew right on the boy's stomach, her other leg was stretched out, she rose a fist in the air, and with her free hand, she reached forwards and downwards, she grabbed the boy by his black slick hair, gripping it tightly, the hair in between her fingers, "Now, How did you mess her face up? Huh? You best tell me the truth, or I'll improvise and take it out on the entirety of your body."

The male winced he was forced to face Kara, but from the corner of his eye, he eyed Lena, "I…I didn't do it…", he wimpered.

Kara rose an eyebrow, "Really?", she spoke almost sarcastically.

The boy bit her bottom lip, he trembled, "…I didn't do it all, I swear, there was another guy…uh Dickson, Tom Dickson…the football team's captain, I swear, he pushed her down, she hit her face somewhere and then he left for the gym's locker rooms to change, I just shoved her to the wall, please…let me go, man". The boy seemed terrified of what Kara could possibly inflict onto him.

The blonde hummed, "Tom…I have gym with him…" the blonde released a sigh, "alright, looks like you're free to go, but…"

"B-But?", the male said with fear in his eyes.

Kara nodded her head, "Everyone Hates a snitch.", the blonde then brought her already bloody fist down and onto the males face. Heavily. A sickeningly cracking sound echoed in the empty hallway.

Lena remained put and silent, her shoulder only flinched when blood began to burst from the male's nose, and he fell unconscious.

Kara kept a heavy frown on her face, "Go to the gym, report what happened to you, and what I'm about to do.", the blonde stood up and began to make her way to where she knew the guys locker room was, Lena gasped, she stood up.

"W-Wait, Kara, stop, that's enough!", the girl reached out and tried to grab Kara by her wrist, but Kara turned and dodged the girl's hands, she turned and spun on her heel, and she ran off, "KARA!"

Lena released a heavy breath, she was in shock, surprise and…slight fear.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"What's a pretty thing like Danvers doing around that bitch?", a tall male questioned James.

James shrugged, not wanting to reply to his captain.

Winn released a sigh. He hated people like Tom, the man was your typical woman degrader.

"Luthor's hot tho, you can't lie, I'd tap that, even if she's a psycho bitch. Danvers however, she's wifey Material.", another male chimed in, he was shirtless, his abs on full display.

James sighed, "Not like you have a chance anyways, I'm sure Luthor's up for the rich guys, Jake."

Jake smirked, "This dick's stroke game is strong tho!", the male smirked as he flashed himself.

All the males in the locker room burst into laughter, chortles rang about.

Winn looked away with burning cheeks, 'no one cares about your junk!', he said mentally.

James looked away in annoyance, this wasn't new to him, he was used to it, when they get undressed after a good foot ball games, the guys all run around naked cheering.

James did it once, it was hilarious, cause Lucy just so happened to accidently walk into the wrong locker room while James and a few others were nude.

"Knock it off, guys", James said with annoyance.

"Hmmm, or maybe James is crushing on the Bitch.", Tom said.

James winced at the use of the word again, he didn't like it, "No…no I am not. She's…not my type, besides, I'm with Lucy.", the teen nodded his head.

Tom rose an eyebrow, "Oh right", he meekly replied as he turned around to take his shirt off.

The boys all chatted about.

Winn rolled his eyes at the display of abs and toned muscles.

'all muscles but no brains, why do girls choose guys like that?', the Male nerd thought to himself.

James put some deodorant on and slipped his gym shirt on, he shut his locker.

As James turned to Winn, ready to tell him that they'd be heading out.

The door of the locker room swung open, and most of the boys's attentions fell upon a certain…bloody blonde.

"Kara!", James and Winn bother yelled out in shock.

But Kara merely walked around the two males and she maneuvered around the others whom were all wolf whistling and or, cat calling the Danvers teen, only Winn and James noticed the blood on the girl's hands.

Tom hummed when the ruckus erupted, he turned around, still shirtless, a small smug smile playing on his lips, "Danvers, Come to take me up upon the offer? You know, date."

Kara's lips were pressed into a tight line, "I don't date Weaklings.", she huffed out.

Tom rose an eyebrow.

The males in the room all laughed out at Tom's rejection.

And boy, did Tom feel his ego take a hit.

"Danvers-URNNNGH!".

And just like that, the locker room fell into silence.

James and Winn grew wide eyed.

Kara literally Stepped forwards and hopped onto a foot while raising her other foot, it met Tom's face, but that wasn't enough, as she kicked him in the face, his body fell backwards into the locker, and Kara smothered her foot over the male's face, digging him deeper into the locker, dents began to appear and the locker's door fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"I beat your friend Zachery up too, he cried.", Kara said as she backed up.

Tom fell slightly limply, his body sliding onto the floor from the locker, blood poured from his nose.

"Holy shit!", a few males gasped out.

"You think you're so tough, picking on Lena like that, beating her up.", Kara started, "That just makes you an insecure little pathetic dick. A man never lays his hands onto a woman with vicious intents, but it seems like lately all of you dicks were raised by animals."

James and Winn both looked at each other.

Kara snarled and she spat at Tom, the spit fell onto his hair, "This is a warning, scum. Try something Against Her again, hurt her, whatever. You'll end up in the Intensive Care Unit. You pathetic crap."

Tom groaned, an eye was shut, blood dripped down from his chin.

"Understood, Pretty boy?", Kara taunted, and then she turned around, many eyes on her. "Anyone messes with Lena Luthor, Has to get through me first, and believe me, You'll most likely end up in the ICU just like Pretty boy here if he tries something reckless ever again."

The boys all nodded and whispered amongst themselves.

James reached out to try and touch Kara, but Kara sent a glare at him.

Winn swallowed thickly, he knew how true Kara's words were, but something bothered him.

Kara's hand was bleeding still, and it was her own blood.

'she's bleeding.'

* * *

"She's to be suspended for the rest of the week.", said a man with gruffy deep voice, "I understand that she stepped in to protect Ms. Luthor from being assaulted, But I still have to give her some form of punishment. No charges are being filed against her due to The Luthor's family Lawyer's intervention. Ms. Danvers is to collect all her work from her classes and return next Monday."

A woman with blonde hair sat Next to a woman with reddish hair, both looked concerned.

"We understand", the oldest woman spoke first.

The man sighed, "This was very unusual, Ms. Danvers, Kara is a very sweet, timid young girl, high honors, and very respectful, very well liked by all her peers.", the principle folded his arms across his chest, he glanced outside his office door's side windows, a slightly messy blonde sat in a chair, straight face, unfazed by what she had done. "This is the first smudge in her school record, it appears that she may have some form of…anger issue going on, she snapped in a way a person with pent up anger does. I mean…I get it, she stepped in and stopped what was happening…but she went the extra mile in hunting Dickson down to beat him down too."

Eliza released a heavy sigh. She turned to her daughter.

Alex wore a concerned frown.

The principle knew of the Danvers's situation, he was well aware that Eliza was in Midvale, while Alex, Kara's older sister, whom was not much older than her, was the one taking care of Kara.

"I think…she may be…emotionally strained, she may have been hiding it, and just stacking it all up until today. Maybe…she needs someone to talk to.", the man started to suggest, "A parental figure."

Alex hummed, "Parental figure?", she almost scoffed.

The man sighed out again, "Kara's a great kid, like I said. But she snapped in a way of which is…not exactly normal. Is there something going on at home-"

"Screw off!", Alex stood up abruptly from her seat as she pointed a finger accusingly at the principle.

Eliza looked at Alex, "Relax honey" the woman said calmly.

The man shook his head, "There it is, You see. You display anger, you look like the type that doesn't enforce calm environment-"

"This is shit!", Alex said out, "Mom!", she turned to Eliza, the woman was rather clam and serene about the entire thing.

Eliza shook her head, "Go out and sit with your sister"

Alex rose an eyebrow, "But, mom-"

"But nothing, Go, now.", Eliza grew firm.

Alex released a defeated sigh, "Fine.", and the angry girl left the office, she sat with Kara.

The principle sighed out, "Alex hasn't changed one bit, Ms. Danvers."

Eliza shrugged, "She's…grown even more firmer…I guess you can say, She works for the FBI, she's been stressed."

The man nodded, "It must be difficult for Kara to adjust to Alex leaving her alone constantly, Kara's basically taking care of herself, even if Alex was around more often, Alex is basically still a kid herself."

Eliza nodded, "I guess", the woman was aware of the responsibility she had thrusted upon her biological daughter, but it was Alex's decision to take Kara with her and bring her here, to National City, she wanted Kara to Attend the high school she attended. "I work and live in Midvale, Alex wanted to move here, and she wanted Kara to come with her. And Kara did want to come, My job is also very needy of my time, it's time consuming, Alex would see Kara more than I would if Kara had stayed with me."

The man uncrossed his arms, "I see."

"Alex is very responsible, Kara is as well, they take care of each other.", Eliza said, "Besides I brought the house for them, and I provide for them financially, If I drop what I do, then I won't be able to provide, and Kara wants to stay here, I can't just force her to come back to Midvale with me either."

The man nodded once again, he understood, "I agree", the man sighed, he knew Alex and how she was, she was a student here, and boy…was she a handful, she was the opposite of Kara, Alex fought every other week, she caused a ruckus most of the times, she got suspended and she got into trouble a lot. He knew that maybe she wasn't Best for Kara to look up to, But Kara seemed to be her own person, which kind of surprised the man when he first discovered that Alex was the one keeping a closer eye on her rather than their mother Eliza.

Eliza sighed, "Are we done here? I'm here only for a few more days, I want to spend as much time with my girls as I can."

The man nodded, "We're done here, Thanks for coming in"

Eliza stood up, she was unfazed, she didn't let the man's words get to her, she knew that Kara didn't overact or anything, she was just…super strong, overreacting, would have been Kara killing the boys, but she didn't, thankfully.

Eliza stepped out of the office and she walked to Kara and Alex, both girls were in silence.

"Let's go girls." Eliza spoke.

Kara sighed out and got up, she winced slightly, her arm was starting to hurt again.

Alex stared at Kara, "You okay?"

Kara looked at Alex, Eliza stared at the two now.

"What's wrong?", Eliza asked.

Kara winced again, feeling the odd pain coming back. "Ungh…", she groaned lightly, she grabbed her arm with her free hand.

"Kara, what's wrong-"

Kara's legs bucked.

Alex reacted fast and leaned forwards, she wrapped her arms around her sister and held her close, "Woah!", Alex said out.

Kara groaned, "Alex…Unngh."

Eliza grew slightly wide eyed, "We have to take her to get checked out, she's bleeding from her back", the woman noticed faint blood stains in the backrest of the chair Kara sat in.

"What?", Alex grew slightly freightened, she knew that it wasn't normal for Kara to bleed, let alone, even hurt.

Kara sighed softly, "it's been hurting since this morning, it burns."

Alex grunted as she supported Kara straight, and helped her walk.

"We're going to the DEO right now, Kar, hang on."

Eliza released a concerned sigh, she walked to Kara's other side and supported the girl as well.

"is Kara alright?", came a voice filled with concern.

Alex recognized the voice, and she and Eliza both looked up.

Emerald eyes looked on with curiosity and as she met Alex's gaze, she stiffened and recoiled, "oh the Bomb squad's here? Detective Sawyer's been on the lookout for you.", the teen said with slight sarcasm.

"Shut your mouth before I break it", Alex growled.

Kara groaned, "Knock it off, Alex", she almost grunted.

Eliza growled at Alex, "Be nice! She's just concerned, Alex."

"She started with the nickname!", Alex retorted.

Lena narrowed her eyes, "You locked me up for no reason, you and your cute little SWAT team."

Alex was about to speak, but another voice chimed in.

"Ah, the Danvers family.", came the voice.

Eliza looked passed Lena's shoulder, her eyes met with Icy blue eyes.

Alex hummed.

Lena stiffened as a hand was placed over her shoulder, she stepped aside and shrugged her mother's hand off subtly, "mother.", she said dryly.

The woman smiled lightly, "Geez Lena look at what you've done to your poor girlfriend."

Alex and Eliza bother tensed, they stiffened, Alex because at the 'false' revelation about her sister's relationship with the Luthor, and Eliza just stiffened at How The woman blamed her own daughter so openly.

"I'll pay for the hospital bill, it's the least I can do for Kara since she decided that protecting my trouble making daughter was really worth her time and effort.", The Luthor woman spoke again, she wore a…fake smile.

Lena tensed, pain flashed in her eyes, but she quickly collected herself and appeared calm and collected.

But, Lena's quick change in facial expression, didn't fool Eliza, she was a mother herself after all, and she felt weird all of a sudden, she felt…sadness well up in her.

Eliza looked up, Alex remained silent, trying to process the older woman's words on Lena getting Kara hurt.

"There's no need, I can handle the bill, thank you though." Eliza sighed softly, "It's no inconvenience to us or Kara, Kara was merely protecting someone she loves, she'd do it over and over again without a second thought.", the Danvers woman said softly, her eyes dropped onto a surprised looking Lena, "I hope we get to meet on more…formal term, Lena, Maybe you can come for dinner sometime, My daughter's always been shy on Bringing people home.", the woman smiled lightly, "and don't mind Alex, she's a jerk to everyone at first."

Alex turned to Eliza, "Mom!?", her eyes wide with what appeared to be surprise, 'she's crazy!'

Eliza then looked back at the older Luthor, "well, Ms. Luthor, we'll be on our way, I'm afraid, Kara's in need of medical attention at the moment. Good bye. For now."

The Luthor woman shrugged, she continued to wear that smug look, "Alright, well, I wish you luck."

Kara groaned softly and she shifted her weight off of Alex, as she and Eliza drew closer to Lena.

Lena sighed softly, her gaze softened considerably, she reached out when Kara was in arms reach, Kara smiled weakly, and they hugged for a moment.

Lena felt safe, it was odd, the way Kara beat the boys up so effortlessly. But even with it being odd, she still felt a very high sense of security, she knew that no one in their right mind would ever pick on her ever again.

All of sudden, Lena felt like how she felt in Lex's arms.

Safe.

Lena's eyes almost teared up, she sighed softly as she pulled away from Kara's soft embrace, she took a hold of the side of Kara's face and she leaned forwards, she planted a soft quick peck against Kara's cheek, which caused Kara to shut her eyes almost instinctively, and once Lena pulled back, Kara grinned softly, "I'll call you.", Kara said gently.

Eliza felt a smile curl her lips.

Alex however felt odd.

The older Luthor's lips had long turned into a small frown.

Lena nodded, "Do call me, I want to know how you're doing, _Darling_."

And with that said, Eliza and Kara moved towards the exit, Alex following, she of course, gave Lena one last glare, and then left.

Lena sighed contently, her heart racing.

"So…still just friends?", Ms. Luthor snickered darkly.

Lena rolled her emerald eyes, she nodded her head, "Yes, Mother. We're still friends, and that's all we are.", saying this, hurt, but she knew it was true…or at least thought it true, she knew that friends didn't touch each other or make out so heavily, but…she'd question the blonde sometime later on down the line.

* * *

Kara groaned one a small shard of Kryptonite was pulled out from her.

"Looks like the bullet broke apart inside her, but this time she's clean, we took everything out.", a woman said clad in a medical apron.

Alex winced, "You sure?", she questioned with arms crossed.

"yes, the sensor reads her clean of kryptonite, for now, she just needs to take it easy.", the woman spoke again.

Kara sighed out, already feeling better, "I hate feeling pain…it hurts.", the girl almost chuckled nervously as she began to get off of the medical table, the nurse whom had extracted all the fragments from Kara's body, began to leave, making her way out.

Kara stretched as she touched the floor.

Alex merely looked at her younger sister in silence.

Eliza walked into the room a smile on her lips, she beamed at Kara, "So?", the woman spoke up.

Alex looked at Kara and her mother now.

Kara rose an eyebrow, "It was just shards of kryptonite, I feel better now though.", Kara said with a small smile as she slipped her shirt back on.

Alex rose an eyebrow, she suspected that, that wasn't what her mother was trying to bring up, rather, she knew what her mother was really trying to go on about.

Eliza smirked, "She's beautiful, Kara.", Eliza said with what seemed to be joy, her eyes sparkled.

Alex stiffened suddenly.

The Blonde rose an eyebrow now, she hummed lightly, as if not know what Eliza was talking about. "Wh-Who? What?", and so her crinkle appeared, a nervous smile curled her lips.

The older Danvers wiggled an eyebrow suggestively, "You know who."

The Kryptonian's cheeks began to burn all over again, "U-Uh…Um…", she swallowed thickly.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, she leaned against the cool metal's surface, waiting for Kara to answer their mother.

"U-Umm, I don't know…Uh-hehe.", the girl tried to play it off, "Uh I'm starving, we should totally go home and-"

Eliza clapped her hands together and held her hands to her chest, "Invite her over."

Kara's face fell for a moment and her cheeks grew fairly red, "Y-You mean, Lena!? No!", the girl practically freaked out, she slapped a hand over her own mouth as she waved her other free hand and nodded her head from side to side.

Eliza frowned, "Why not?" the woman crossed her arms over her chest now, "I'm only here for a few more days Kara, I want to meet her and get to know her. As a mother, I demand to meet your significant other.", Eliza now pointed a finger at Kara.

Kara shook her head and nodded, "W-We aren't together, together! You know…uhh-umm, like…we're just…it's…."

Alex finally wanted to chime in, and she did, "What are you two then, Kara?"

Kara turned to Alex, "We…We're friends…"

Eliza scoffed, "Kara, you'd seriously lie to us! Heck, Lena's mother seems familiar with you, did you meet her already? How come she gets to know that you are dating, but I can't?"

Kara threw her arms into the air, "I met her, yes. But she implied, she didn't even ask, she just assumed me and Lena were seeing 'seeing', each other you know. She walked in on me and Lena talking and well…yeah.", the blonde tried to explain.

Eliza hummed, she wasn't buying it, "Fine then.", she decided she'd go along with Kara's little charade. "But I still want to meet your _friend_ , anyways."

Alex looked at her mother, "Mom, you can't…we can't get too close to her, have you not noticed her last name? and Who Kara is?"

Kara tensed slightly.

Eliza hummed, giving Alex her full attention.

"Lena's a Luthor, Mom. Kara's a 'Super', Lex nearly killed Clark, and he failed, Now Lex's Is in prison for the rest of his life for all the lives he's taken during the rampage against Superman. Lena's Lex's younger sister. And Kara is Superman's cousin, and let's not forget, Kara is Supergirl.", Alex began to explain the harsh truth.

Kara frowned lightly, "Lena's not like Lex, how many times are we going to go over this?"

Alex turned to Kara, "Until she proves she's not like him, which she may never even get around to anyways."

The mother of the two sighed softly.

"She may be a Luthor, Alex, but that doesn't mean she's like her brother, she seemed nice and genuinely concerned for Kara, if anything It's her mother I don't like so far, there's something….odd about her."

Kara nodded, agreeing, "Oh yeah, tell me about it, she has this weird thing with throwing Lena down for some reason."

Eliza turned to point at Kara, "Exactly, and that's just not right, no mother should ever throw her kid down."

Alex narrowed her eyes a bit.

Kara looked at Alex, "We talked over this, Alex."

Alex nodded, "We did, but you're my little sister, Kara, and if I feel like you're going to get hurt, I have to be alert."

The kryptonian sighed out her shoulders slumped a bit, "Alex."

"Just…keep cautious. I mean, try not to use too much of your super strength when protecting Lena, it's odd that she isn't really questioning it you know, which makes not just me, but Hank a bit on edge, she just seems to…go with it. And as far as Lena's mom is concerned, you two are a couple Kara. Which still complicates things.".

Kara nodded, "Yeah, Yeah, I mean, what's her mom gonna do? _Throw kryptonite my way_?", the blonde almost scoffed, she crossed her arms over her chest, "as far as _I'm_ concerned, Me and Lena are just friends alright. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eliza hummed from where she was, grabbing Alex and Kara's attentions.

"Although, I wouldn't mind if I had _daughter in-law_.".

Kara blushed once again, "What?!"

Alex recoiled slightly, "Well, I totally mind who Kara makes me a sister in-law to!"

The youngest Danvers groaned, "Urgh! Why can't I catch a break."

"Because I got too excited when I thought you found your special someone.", Eliza said a bit saddened.

The Blonde shrugged, "well, even if we were, it'd never work out, Alex has a point about me being supergirl. I know for a fact that being supergirl, would get in the way of any romantic relationship I have, it'd never work out passed friendship."

Eliza waved a hand to stop Kara, "Clark's doing it, Lois is incredibly supportive of him being superman, she even joined in on the fight against his uncle…Err Zoro?-"

"Zod", Kara corrected.

Eliza shrugged, "Yeah, that…er, Lois helped out then."

Alex rose an eyebrow. "Well, not everyone's Lois Lane."

Kara shrugged, "Exactly", Kara agreed with Alex, "not everyone wants to date a superhero you know, besides, Kal told me that things were bumpy for a while, so many things were always at risk. I don't want that, I don't want to put Lena in jeopardy."

Alex stiffened.

Eliza smirked, "Oh? Lena?"

Eliza truly knew how Kara felt about the Luthor, and she could also see the same feelings written all over Lena's face.

Both teens were dancing around excuses.

"Lena?", Alex repeated the name.

And it was then that Kara realized what she allowed to slip passed her lips, and she face palmed, 'Oh Rao'


	9. Chapter 9

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive situations._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Friendship, Romance, and Angst._**

 ** _Chapter: From Lex, with Love._**

 _To My Beautiful Baby Sister,_

 _I'm glad that someone has taken my place in protecting you so, I am thrilled that you found a woman whom cares so deeply for you, I wish to meet her, if it's something you'd allow, if it's something she'd allow._

 _After all, I am no good man, I have taken human life in my attempt to rid the world of the world's leading Alien scum. It was never in my plans to kill innocent people, just 'Him'. But enough of that, I hope that she takes good care of you and loves you as much as you love her, confess to her the fullest extent of your feelings, I'm sure she'd understand. You're beautiful, only a fool would reject you, my precious baby sister._

 _I enjoyed your last visit, by the way, you beat me again, it always brings great delight to me when you beat me at a good game of chess. It's good that you're intelligent, you are going to be a great woman, I'm sure you will change the world in my place._

 _Do write back when you can, and do visit as well._

 _From Lex, With Love._

 _P.S_

 _We should talk over this…'Supergirl' when you next come visit._

~~~~~

Lena sighed softly as she finished reading the latest letter her that she received from her beloved brother.

She always felt her heart ache, but also fill with warmth all in the same time. Lex was twisted and had a very odd way of showing his Love to her, but she didn't care, he showed her the most love anyone in her life had, well, before Kara Came…so far…she ties Kara and Lex's affections towards her together. She feels what she felt with Lex, with Kara, in the sense of security of course, not that other thing…

Lena loved and respected Lex greatly, she looked up to him. He always protected her, even from their own mother, Lex was Lillian's golden child, but she was Their fathers Golden girl, Lionel was cold yes, but when he decided to show any affections, it was always towards Lena, he'd care for her in his own way, it was dry, but he still told her those three words before he had passed.

Lena has only ever heard those three words come from only two men in her life, her father, and her brother.

Both of whom, weren't related to her through blood, which was funny, she was adopted for god's sake.

Only twice, did she hear those three words, the first time, was when Lex first fought for her, he broke Jackson Dwitt's arm and broke Henry Johnnson's Nose because they kept asking her out on random dates, and it truly annoyed her to her bones because…she wasn't interested in males.

And so, she came out to Lex, and Lex, accepted her, and told her right there and then, he loved her, not matter what, and then, he scampered off with his high school bud 'Clark Kent', to go search for the boys and beat them up. Now Clark Kent, she hadn't met face to face, and until this day, she hadn't met the man, she never bothered to even look for him, reach out and ask about why Her brother went 'mad', how did Lena know Clark might have a clue about Lex's spiral from sanity? Well, because, Lex had told her that Clark and Superman were the only two he truly trusted…back then.

The only two people whom seemed to play the most important part in her older brother's life, and she didn't meet them, well, when supergirl popped up, superman came to national city to work with her, but she was too afraid to reach out to the man of steel.

Afraid that He'd melt her down with his heat vision….but then again.

Supergirl might of jumped in, in her defense anyways.

The Luthor teen sighed out.

It'd been three years since Lex was 'put away'.

'Lex', the Teen set the letter down beside her.

'Would Kara want to meet him?', Lena bit her bottom lip.

And then Lena picked the letter up again, she looked at the 'P.S', and she felt her chest sink a bit, she had a clue about what Lex was going to talk to her about…or rather, try and talk her into. She Knew Lex was going to try and persuade her to fight and possibly…kill the Girl of steel.

~~~~~

Alex sighed out heavily, she groaned as she took a heavy swig of the alcohol in front of her, she gulped it down, feeling it burn her throat, 'damn it Kara, of all the people you have the damn 'Hots' for, it just had to be Lena, urgh, and mom even likes her too.', the Danvers agent was annoyed right now, everything was just so alarming, Kara was risking so much just by being around Lena, but now Kara held romantic feelings for the Luthor teen…things got so much more complicated, and risky, too risky.

Clark tried talking with Kara, Winn tried too, and then Hank.

But Kara remained firm, and Eliza was encouraging it, which was rather upsetting since Eliza should be siding with common sense, and common sense said, Kara whom was a 'Super', should stay the fuck away from Lena who's potentially just another 'Luthor'.

"Damn it", Alex pursed her lips, she rose a hand and propped her elbow onto the bar's table, she propped her chin onto her palm, she reached for glass in front of her with her free hand and waved the glass at the bartender, "Another, strong please."

The man sighed out, "Alright, kid.", he said as he walked to a far end of the bar to prepare another glass of the heavy liquor.

Alex sighed, she was a drinker…that much she knew of herself. She got into alcohol after her father had died, and that was at an early age, an age of…many transitions, Kara suddenly appearing, her father dying soon after, her mother becoming a single parent of two, many things changed so suddenly.

She tried to pull away from drinking, but it was harder than she thought, even with Hank helping her…letting go of the addicting substance was very hard, she'd been drinking since she was 16, very early, yes. But she kept it on the down low, Not even Eliza knew, Kara was still also in the dark about it. Only one person knew, Hank. He had just waltzed into her life after she was pulled over and charged with a DUI at the age of 18. She was going to face time, not much, but enough for Eliza to finally find out the truth about her late night activities.

But she was saved, Her savior coming in the form of a man whom claimed to have had a close bond with her deceased father. Hank Henshaw, he not only bailed her out, but he also offered her a job and a place to go so that she could get away from Midvale, and she took the opportunity, and also Kara, whom at the time was only a 13 and a half year old girl from another planet, still too fresh and afraid of earth's environment.

But Alex wanted to step up to the plate, and she did, she let go of alcohol for a year, but it started again soon after she came to National City, and slowly, little by little, at age 21, she found that instead of drinking only for special occasions, she was now drinking for every little thing, Hank would surely kill her if he found out she was drinking again, but for now, it wasn't 'that' bad, and it'd remain with her, and also…the bartender, which is very hilarious, because he used to be the man that snuck alcohol products to her and her friends when she was still in high school.

She blames him, but she doesn't say it of course.

"Here", the man came back, "I think you should go after this round, Danvers. You're too young and you have a bright future ahead of you for you to throw it away like you almost did back then."

Alex rolled her eyes, she shrugged, "yeah, yeah, Joshua. Geez.", the girl sighed and took the glass, she was going to pay the man.

Joshua nodded, he waved a hand, "Oh about that, some pretty gal paid for the rounds."

Alex rose an eyebrow, "What? All of them?"

The man nodded, "She was looking at you for a while, and I kinda noticed, so I approached her, I know your secret job's kinda sketchy, so I worried a bit and I had to ask why she was looking at you so intensely."

"What'd she say? Wait, is she still here?", Alex questioned, she wasn't about to panic, but she knew that if she had to engage someone in a fight, she was in no way capable of winning at the moment.

"She just said you looked cute when you're all 'mopey', and she offered to pay the rounds off, she even tipped me and told me to take care of you.", the man explained with a shrug.

Alex narrowed her eyes, "What?", many questions filled her head.

"hey, a cute face gets you free stuff, be happy.", the man snickered.

Josh left a few details out of course, he did have a conversation with the mysterious girl, he accidently told the woman of Alex's history with Alcoholism and the tragedy that triggered it all.

But Alex didn't have to know that he got personal with the girl on her behalf.

"is she still here?", Alex said without looking around.

"She left a couple of minutes ago, so. Like I said, this is your last round, and you go, yeah?", the man smiled softly.

Alex groaned in annoyance, she pouted almost, "Fine."

And so Alex gulped her glass down and of course, tipped the man again, "Thanks."

The man smiled, he was surly making money.

"Take care of yourself, You're far too young to have a Muddy liver."

Alex nodded left the bar area, she put her jacket on and began to head out, she felt slightly buzzed already.

She sighed to herself, there was no way she was risking getting caught driving buzzed, no, she'd leave the car here and walk home, it wasn't too far from here, she can make it.

The woman swallowed thickly as she almost stumbled out the door, but she kept her composure and she steadied herself. She reached into her pockets and walked a bit funny, she yawned and then paid attention to where she was walking. As Alex walked, she hadn't noticed that a certain ravenette leaning against an NCPD car, observing her with arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed, a small smirk curving the firgure's lips.

Alex turned the corner and began to walk through the silent streets, it was pretty late, so of course it was almost dead out here.

'what time is it?', the redhead pulled out her IPhone from her pocket and turned the phone on to see what time it was, and as she turned the phone on, a few notifications appeared, "Damn it!", Alex paused in her steps and she turned back to run back to the bar, to retrieve something of value in her car.

The Mysterious Ravenette whom was observing the redhead had entered the NCPD car cruiser to follow the woman, but as she was about to turn the key and start the engine, she saw the Danvers woman running back, keys fumbling in her grasp.

And it sort of alerted the ravenette, but she waited to see if the girl was crazy enough to drive in her state.

Alex grumbled as she finally opened the car, she reached into the glove compartment and she took something out, a strange gun and some handcuffs, she tucked the odd looking gun into a holster, which she then quickly pulled out from the car so that she could step into it and strap it to herself, she grunted as she was in a rush, "Fuck!", she yelled out a curse as she lost her balance and fell to the side, she threw her hands in the air and cursed again, then she resumed her battle in strapping the waist holster around herself, and finally after what seemed to be a good few moments, Alex finally managed and she buckled it up and then got to her feet, she huffed and then got back into the car and came back out again, handcuffs and phone in hand, she dialed a number on the phone and put it to her ear.

The NCPD officer whom was watching the redhead laughed a bit at how the girl tripped over herself, but she calmed herself to see what Alex was going to do next.

"Yeah, I'll get him, No, I don't need back up, I'm closest, so I'll handle It alone and I'll call the 'crew' when I got him in custody, yeah…don't worry.", and with that, Alex hung the phone up and then shut the car's door, she the bolted away in the opposite direction she had been walking to.

The ravenette hummed and then she decided…why not go see just what kind of Agent this Danvers Girl was.

"FREEZE!", Alex yelled out, "Move and I'll shoot", she rose her 'space' gun up and pointed it at the alien.

"Please, You can't let them take me, they'll kill me!", the alien said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "We're the DEO, ain't no one going to get to you where I'm taking you."

The Alien nodded as if rose it's hands, it complied with Alex's directives. "I was the informant, I have Information that corresponds to Superman and Supergirl."

Alex's heart skipped in slight anxiety at the mention of the two supers, 'Kara.', "Wait, you called in?"

"Yes, I did, I don't understand why you're here to arrest me?"

Alex rose an eyebrow, "Wait…what? I-"

"Ms. Bomb squad's a DEO agent?", came a familiar voice.

Alex tensed for a moment and she turned around to face whom spoke, she raised her gun at the ravenett, "Keep your distance!", the redhead sneered slightly, she then turned back around to face the alien, whom had remained where he was, "You, turn around, I'm going to cuff you and take you in, If you're who you say you are, then you'll be released."

The alien cooperated, and Alex cuffed the alien, no show, no fight or epic struggle, something was off, she was called to arrest the alien in her location, which only appeared to be this guy, and he didn't seem bad at all.

"Didn't think the ghost busters existed, yet here you are-"

Alex turned to the woman, "I'm bringing you in too if you don't shut your mouth, Small fry."

The girl pouted, she made a dramatic sarcastic gasp, "Coming at my height there, Danvers."

Alex's eyes grew wider, "H-How?-, that's it I'm taking you in-", and As Alex was about to step towards the girl, a bunch of cars came, and boy, did everything go downhill real fast.

"They're here for me!", the alien shrieked

"what?!"

And all hell broke loose.

"There he is! Get him!", a few heavily built men hopped out the trucks.

"Those DEO?", The woman began to step back when the men hopped out of the trucks.

Alex shook her head, "Shit, No, RUN!", the agent turned to the Alien and pulled him by the cuffs, The Detective followed the two, the trio ran through the ally way.

"Don't lose 'em, kill 'em all!", a man yelled out.

"What do they want?", Alex said as she ran with the Alien.

"I…I was a prisoner of an organization called CADMUS-"

"CADMUS!?", the NCPD detective yelled out, "You escaped! They're real?"

The Alien shook it's head, "Yes, they're really real, they capture and torture us.

Alex looked at the running detective. "You know of this?"

"I've heard things, stuff about the DEO, secret CIA projects, weird military movements uh Other….Stuffs and rumors okay.", the girl huffed and soon gunshots from behind them began to ring out.

"Shit!", Alex growled, they needed cover right away, as of right now, they were literally running targets.

Shouts and shuffles came about from behind them along with gun fire.

"There!", Alex Pointed to the dumpsters.

The Alien sped up, running ahead of Alex, Alex was going to go to the other dumpster, use it as cover, call for back up and then she'd stall until said back up arrived.

The alien scrambled and threw himself ahead and rolled to onto the floor and slipped behind the dumpster.

The thugs were getting closer and closer.

Alex made it to the other dumpster, and the detective was right on her heels, she was almost there, just a few more wide strides, and she'd have made it.

But she was shot, kind of.

"Ungh!?", The detective felt something hit her lower back area, like, her belt or something. And she tripped to the floor.

Alex noticed the detective's fall, she grumbled to herself, "IDIOT!", the girl yelled out and as the men drew closer, Alex drew her gun and began to fire back, The detective remained on the dirty ground, trying to play dead, right now, she was an open target.

Alex noticed the girl not moving, she cursed, "Hey, small stuff, you dead?!", she called out as she fired her normal gun and hit a few men.

"I think I was shot, I don't know.", the girl said from the floor, dirt smudged on her face, she gritted her teeth as she moved slightly, afraid that if she was noticed, she'd be shot clean for sure.

"Move, now! I'll cover you!". Alex yelled out. And she did something she'd have never done, but she thought, 'first time for everything', Alex tossed her space gun tot eh alien, "Know how to shot it?"

The alien nodded, "Yeah, toss it!"

And Alex tossed the weapon. "Cover, aim to kill."

And so the alien began to shoot the weapon.

"Come on, just a few feet to cover." Alex said to the detective.

The girl on the floor began to think on it, she nodded and she moved, and just as she thought, fire was coming her way, but she wouldn't know.

Alex's eyes went wide and she risked herself by ceasing firing and reaching out, the detective scrambled to the agents side, Alex, for a mere moment stepped out from 'cover' and pulled The detective to safety by her hand, but as she did this, a man took aim at her.

The detective kicked up a lot of dirt as Alex pulled her and The detective literally plummeted to the wall near the dumpster, her nerves still on edge, for a moment, when Alex turned to the detective she helped get coverage, her back was exposed to the man whom was taking aim, while others just fired to fire, he was firing to kill directly. He wanted clean shots.

Alex took her phone out and unlocked it, she then opened an application and taped it, and it pinged once, "We're getting back up, we just have to hang on until then."

The girl nodded her head and took out her own gun, taking the safety off she cocked it.

The Danvers girl turned for just a moment and in that moment, it happened, she stumbled, due to still being buzzed.

And the sound of a single calculated gunshot went off.

And from one moment to another, Alex's vision went black.

"Danvers!". The detective yelled out in pure fear when specks of Blood Splattered on her face.

The alien gasped out and ceased fire for a moment as she agent was shot in the chest area.

Alex was sprawled on the floor now, and her vision came back all of a sudden, with the sudden sensation of numbness, "Ungh! Ack!", the girl released a hacking cough, and blood spewed from her lips.

The detective reacted fast and pulled Alex all the way behind the dumpster, she took off her NCPD jacket and then she went for her top shirt, she unbuttoned it, she had an undershirt under it, she was going to use the top button up shirt for something, as she took the shirt off, she then crumbled it up and then she turned Alex over slightly, clicking her tongue when she saw the damage done, there was an exit wound, so blood would exit The agent's body from both sides, "Shit!", The girl cursed and used her jacket, she tucked it under Alex and laid her flat, and now she used her top shirt and pressed it against Alex's wound, putting pressure down.

Alex began to hyperventilate, blood spewed out her mouth.

'they got a good shot in! fuck! She'll die of blood loss, she drowning in her own blood.'

"hang in there, Danvers, hang in there! Alright, stay with me!"

Alex's eyes began to close slightly, her eyes were starting to roll back slightly.

"hey, hey! Stop that, open those eyes!", The detective yelled out, "Stay with me, stay with me, talk to me, don't 'sleep', don't close your eyes!"

Alex groaned, she felt the heat of her own body, draining, it was leaving her. 'shit'

"Danvers!", the girl yelled out.

Alex sighed out softly, she felt liquid coming up, but she reframed, or at least tried to reframe from Gurgling the blood, she managed to somehow keep it down, but she did cough out some blood, "Unnn, God."

Alex's eyes were trying to focus on something, god, anything, but she just didn't want her eyes to just go blurry.

"Hey, hey.", the girl's voice quieted down.

As a matter of fact, everything seemed to quiet down, even the gun shots, everything, except The girl's voice, Alex focused her eyes more and she began to take in the detective's facial features.

The girl's facial expression grew fairly concerned, "Danvers…hey.", the detective realized the woman go still all of a sudden, blue eyes slightly parted, hands gone still Legs stopped shaking. "H-Hey!-", the detective opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off.

"What's your name?", Alex said with a hoarse faint voice, eyes still seemed unfocus, But Alex could make out the girls facial features.

The detective's face washed over with relief, "M-Maggie, Maggie Sawyer."

Alex hummed for a moment, "You're…really pretty, Maggie."

At this, the detective stilled now, a few strands of her hair fell onto Alex's face.

"Even with all that…crap on your…face", Alex was clearly referring to the dirty and mud, "You're really…Pr...Nghhh", and Alex's breath stilled, trailing off into a final exhale.

"I'm what? Hey! Danvers! I'm what!?", Detective Sawyer wanted to hear it again, she wanted to hear the woman speak again, but she found that she had taken her final breath.

And just as Maggie felt her heart ache from what just happened, the sound of a two thumps came.

"Alex!", Screamed a voice.

Maggie looked up and saw…

"Supergirl!", Maggie said with seemingly teary eyes.

"Detective, Sawyer!", Kara, gasped, and then she felt her heart break at the sight of Alex's still body in Maggie's arms. Supergirl growled, "Take these animals out, Kal.", and she stepped to Alex and The detective's position, "Her heart's slowing down, I have to get her help right now, and I have to get you to safety, bare with me."

Maggie hummed, and before she could speak, She and Alex were whisked away, superman remained behind to rid the bad guys and wait for the DEO to respond properly.

~~~~~

With a large thump, The trio were at the medical Bay, Supergirl landed as quickly and safely as she could.

"She needs medical attention ASAP!", Supergirl yelled out as he released Maggie, the detective fell to the floor, While supergirl picked Alex up more properly carrying her older sister bridal style, she rushed further into the DEO medical area. "HURRY UP!".

And out came Eliza, Hank and a few doctors.

"Alex!", Eliza yelled out through a sob. Hank supported the woman.

"her heart's stopped, jump her!", Supergirl yelled out to the doctors.

And the doctors acknowledged the woman, and they had Kara put her on a something that they could move around, they strapped Alex in proceeded to take Alex into a room to see what they could do.

Kara wasn't allowed any further, she sobbed softly.

Eliza muffled herself.

Hank grunted, "Damn it! I knew I should sent back up!"

Maggie remained seated on the floor, the agent's last words playing in her head.

Would things have changed if she had approached the woman at the bar?

'damn it'.


End file.
